Mas que a mi propia vida
by Dulce isabella 7
Summary: Bella es la hija de elizabeth swan, elizabeth por proteger a sus hijos los manda lejos. claro que es difici para ellos pasar desapercibidos.-dos angeles llamarian menos la atencion-dijo Entren mal sumary &buena historia
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo intento crear un universo paralelo.**

* * *

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan , Costa del sol es donde vivo.

Mi madre es la famosa pianista Elizabeth Swan, papa se desapareció por el mundo(ni siquiera se su nombre, dejo a mi mama antes de que yo naciera), y tengo un hermano 2 años más grande que yo, se llama Jonathan Swan.

Me alegra que mi madre nos haya criado. Estoy sumamente orgullosa de ella por todo lo que ha logrado.

¿Amigos?...Realmente no conocemos mucha gente por el trabajo de mama, ella nos mantiene alejados de esas cosas, lo que me lleva a lo siguiente , vivimos aquí (costa del sol) porque podemos pasar desapercibidos, lo más lejos de las cámaras posibles y sin nada de reporteros, claro que a veces la acompañamos a algún evento o algo, pero no es de mucha ayuda que aparezcamos cada 4 años(los reporteros se vuelven locos).

Es irónico que siendo un lugar tan turístico los paparazis y reporteros, no hayan encontrado nuestra casa (es la pregunta del millón).

Estudiamos vía internet, Jonathan la universidad y yo la preparatoria. Además de que Jonathan toca el bajo, batería ,piano y canta , yo por mi parte toco la guitarra , el piano y canto.

Por mi descripción , tal vez pensaran que soy una chica extrovertida. Se equivocan prefiero leer un libro a ir a una fiesta y un libro de regalo de cumpleaños a ropa.

La verdad es que animada por mi madre tome esas clases. Me cuesta pasar los días, siento como si me faltara algo, como si no encajara.

* * *

Estaba metida en mis pensamientos hasta que unos gritos me sacaron de la ensoñación y mi mama entro a mi habitación:

—¡Corre, corre! –dijo mi madre

—Pero... ¿qué pasa? –Ella nunca se veía tan nerviosa .

—¡Tranquila!...Kate te llevara a un lugar y luego te encontraras con Jonathan, recuerda : Solo debes hacerle caso a Kate —mientras hablaba caminábamos a la puerta trasera.

—Ma….-no sabía nada y ella no me explicaba, como quería qu… me interrumpió.

—Isabella… ¡por favor! , cuídate mucho. Te quiero, nunca lo olvides. Pronto estaremos juntos- dijo mi madre , me dio un beso en la frente y luego me hizo subir a un carro.

Yo no sabía nada, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, el carro iba muy rápido y en silencio , Kate iba manejando(ella es una de las pocas amigas de la que les hable, a pesar de tener 32 años).

Vi por la ventana del auto. Casi se ponía el crepúsculo. Una extraña sensación me hacia querer regresar y verificar si todo estaba bien. Amo a mi madre aunque sea atolondrada y despistada e igual a mi hermano no importa que a veces quiera matarlo.

Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer mis mejillas. Hace unos días propuse que fuéramos a un lugar vacacional…¡Que ironía!

Después de una media hora el auto por fin paro y Kate hablo:

—¿Lista? –y sin esperar respuesta bajo del auto

No tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba, pero en ese instante pude darme cuenta que mi vida estaba a punto de cambiar.

* * *

**Editado: **Diciembre 27.

Creo que mi historia, pedía a gritos correcciones. Se las hice, si alguien encuentra algún error o tiene un reclamo, suplicaría que me lo dijeran.

Muchas gracias por leer. Los adoro. Les mando besos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo intento crear un universo paralelo.**

Antes que nada quiero agradece a **ns3cullen** por mi primer comentario.

* * *

—No quiero.—dije como por decima vez.

—Bella…es necesario. —respondió Kate pacientemente.

—No entiendo para qué.—dije haciendo el puchero más triste que me salió .– Y ellos no van a cortar mi cabello.— creo que estoy empezando a hacer enojar a Kate.

Ok estoy aquí tratando de retrasar lo inevitable, en realidad estoy aquí con 2 viejitas con ropa rosa, una caja enorme de maquillaje y un gordito de cara rara diciendo palabras como: inmanejable, insumiso o no coopera(mientras toca mi cabello).

—Bella…-dijo Kate sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¡Ya se es necesario!—le grite y enseguida me arrepentí—…Kate no sé nada , me trajiste a esta casa con unas personas que jamás he visto en mi vida y diciéndome que tengo que cambiar n…-y hay la voz se me quebró ridículamente.

Kate se acerco a mí lado me abrazo y dijo:

—Es importante.—dijo mirándome a los ojos.

—Por...favor.—Suplique rogándole que confiara en mi. A estas alturas las lagrimas salían por montones ella suspiro y habló

—Bueno por ¿donde empiezo?...¿sabes que la calle de tu casa está llena de reporteros?… (Yo solo negué con la cabeza)…hoy en el periódico salió una noticia, tenia fotos comprometedoras de tu mama…—Se notaba que estaba buscando las palabras correctas para decírmelo.

—¿Y es verdad?— La interrumpí.

—Bella…—dijo en forma de advertencia.

—Ok, pero aun así no entiendo ¿porque estoy aquí?¿no será mejor mantenernos juntos?—dije con cierta ansiedad no sabía nada de mi mama ni de mi hermano. Ella puso una cara de comprensión parece que aquí la única que no comprende soy yo.

—Sabes que todos quieren saber de Elizabeth swan y también sabes que hace lo que sea por mantener a ti y a Jonathan alejados de las cámaras y reporteros, por eso se nos ocurrió esto.—dijo con una sonrisa

— ¿Esto?—empecé a desconfiar, no me gustaba nada las ideas de una, imagínense de las dos.

—Deja de interrumpir—Susurro con un tono maternal.—La idea es cambiarles el look a ti y a Jonathan—comentó y fue hasta las viejitas.— ellas son: Anabel, se encargara de tu vestuario y ella es Ana, se encargara de decirte como maquillarte.— caminó hasta el gordito —Él se llama Héctor te cortara y arreglara el pelo.—terminó con una sonrisa.

—Es buena idea, pero olvidas una cosa: la gente de costa del sol ya nos conoce porque no somos como los demás tratamos de actuar normales, por lo cual conozco a todas las personas que me venden, no se…. El pan o la ropa o cuando voy a comer a un restaurante , porque hemos vivido aquí desde hace unos quince años.—bufe y sonreí creyendo que había ganado ,pero Kate tenía una más grande y fue entonces donde comprendí y dije:

—No viviremos aquí —ella negó con la cabeza.—¿En dónde?

—En san francisco, california, estados unidos.—Contesto con voz suave.

—¿Y ellos irán con nosotros?—grite señalando a Ana, Héctor y Anabel.

—Bella….-dijo en modo de advertencia, bufó y volvió a hablar.—Héctor te arreglara el cabello, Anabel trajo todo tipo de ropa, para probarte y Ana te enseñara como maquillarte bueno en realidad a mí, porque si no….-oigan un minuto… ¿ella me insultó?

— ¿Y no sería mejor usar ropa floja en vez de vestiditos? Es lo contrario a mi estilo—Comente, los cuatro me miraron por 2 segundos y bajaron la mirada, se veía que no creían eso.—¡Oigan!... yo no me visto con ropa floja—Asegure y busque el apoyo de Kate.— ¿Verdad?—Ella me miro y dijo:

—¡Que bonito vestido!-volteando para el estante de ropa y entonces todos fueron hacia allá.

¿Acaso es el día de insultar a bella?¿no entiendo que tiene de malo mi estilo? No me vestiré con vestiditos o ropa apretada pero….

—¿Bella?¿Lista?-Preguntó Kate, yo solo pude asentir y empezó el cambio.

No tenía ninguna idea de lo que estaba hablando.

* * *

**Editado:** Diciembre 27.

Dejen sus comentarios sean bueno o malos. Todo sirve para mejorar.

Muchas gracias por leer. Los adoro. Les mando besos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo intento crear un universo paralelo.**

* * *

Justo ahora estoy en un avión volando a San Francisco, California, Estados Unidos. Me siento yo misma, pero parezco otra es increíble todo lo que hicieron.

**Flashback**

—¿Bella? ¿Lista?-dijo Kate, yo solo pude asentir y empezó el cambio.

En ese momento Héctor comenzó con el cabello, era lacio hasta la cintura. Pero él le hizo ondas muy bien formadas y lo dejo de un tamaño bastante bueno.

Mi maquillaje:La base un tono más arriba del mío(Ana dijo que era demasiado pálida, pero aun así me veo muy blanca),sombras café, un poco de rubor, pestañas enchinadas y con rímel, también un poco de gloss rosa.

¿Cómo dijo Ana?... Así para un maquillaje natural (yo nunca me había puesto tanto)

Después con mucho cuidado me hicieron medirme muchísima ropa dijeron que mi look: seria moderno, coqueto y practico…. Y así fue quedo conformado por: vestidos, faldas, pantalones entubados, blusas muy modernas, camisas de cuadros (a mi petición), tacones, bailarinas y converse (de todos colores) todo esto durante 2 horas según Kate:

—Algo "rápido" porque no teníamos tiempo.

Y así partimos al aeropuerto

**Fin flashback**

Llevaba 10 horas volando y Kate 10 horas durmiendo (no pude preguntarle nada), pero bueno en total son 19 horas de vuelo con 10 minutos, que bueno que traje mi ipod y mi laptop, si no estaría muerta de aburrimiento una voz me regreso de mis pensamientos.

—Bella ¿dormiste algo?-dijo Kate todavía adormilada.

—Si.—mentí.—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?—ella sólo asintió—¿Cuándo voy a ver a mi hermano?-dije algo ansiosa.

—Llega el lunes antes de ir a la escuela-dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—¿Escuela? ¿No vamos a estudiar en casa?- dije sorprendida.

—Elizabeth y yo pensamos que sería mejor que vayan para que se distraigan.—puse una mueca y ella adivinó lo que pensaba.—No, nos van a descubrir. No te preocupes.—se veía…. Confiada.

—Eso espero-dije.

—Ni yo te reconocí. Te vez distinta, pero muy bien.—pensó un poco y siguió.—Además les encantara el lugar.—Su sonrisa parecía sincera.

—¿Dónde vamos a vivir?—ella me respondió al instante.

—Se llama Paradise valley , es un fraccionamiento. creo que entre más gente es mejor y nuestra casa es muy linda.3 recamaras, terraza , 3 baños, cuarto de tv, cuarto juegos, biblioteca , gimnasio, cocina amplia, sala y estacionamiento para 4 coches.—respiró y siguió.—Faltan muchísimas cosas. Pero tengo un amigo Garrett nos ayudara con las cosas. Tu cuarto es el mejor, es el más grande y tiene un balcón, puedes pintarlo del color que quieras y tu elegirás los muebles- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿A qué escuela voy a ir?-pregunte.

—Converse school of music -respondió como si fuera nada.—y Jonathan ira a la universidad de San Francisco.

—¿Music? -pregunte acerca de mi escuela.

—Es una preparatoria, pero con taller de música. Queda lejos de la casa aun así pensé que te gustaría ,si no elige otra y a esa iras.—ella era tan buena, para que darle problemas.

-No, esa está bien.—claro que me gustaba pero….—¿No llamaremos la atención?-era ese el punto malo.

—No pueden estar escondiéndose, pero no te preocupes es muy reservado ese lugar en realidad Paradise Valley es tranquilo casi desconocido.— me dijo

—Cambiando de tema. —Se tenso—¿Cuándo veré a mama?-pregunte.

—No lo sé, tiene que hacer reparación de daños y ruedas de prensa.—Estaba a punto de interrumpir cuando ella dijo.—No puedo decirte nada más Bella, solo que hace lo mejor para ustedes.—Dijo y yo suspire entonces recordé otra cosa que quería preguntar.

—Lo veo-dije.

—¿hum?- poniéndome más atención.

—Dije que lo veo, ¿Cuánto costaron los boletos…..?-dije y ella empezó a toser.—Dime Kate. —La presione.

—En dólares es mucha cantidad, así que te lo digo en… pesos.—fingió un estornudo y dijo.—28.486... pesos.

—No me sorprende escogiste la aerolínea más cara y asiento de primera clase-dije

—Recuerda que es de un continente a otro, no iba salir nada barato. Bella es de España, Málaga, costa del sol a San Francisco, California, Estados Unidos.

Después eso nos ofrecieron una almohada, significado = cállense.

Llegamos al aeropuerto a eso de las 9:20 y tomamos un taxi a casa era justo como Kate me dijo de color verde azulado era extraño, pero sinceramente me encanto.

Me quede observándola un poco mientras Kate metía sus maletas y vi que salía una familia de la casa de al lado: un señor rubio de unos 30 años, una señora con cabello color caramelo y cara de corazón…un joven de aspecto musculoso y cabello color negro, ojos color café dorado ,un joven de pelo cobrizo el más guapo que yo había visto con ojos color café dorado y una muchacha de pelo negro unos centímetros más baja que yo, ojos color….y fue cuando me miro y sonrió. Yo por mi parte voltee hacia Kate que me llamaba y camine hacia la entrada, me sentí grosera, pero no quería hablar con nadie ahora.

Kate me enseño la casa y cierto también que mi cuarto era el más grande entonces Kate dijo:

—Cámbiate en un momento llegara Garrett para llevarnos a comprar las cosas.—Ordeno y yo me mire y me di cuenta que un vestido no era lo más apropiado.

Kate salió y yo me puse unos jeans entubados, unos converse azules y una camisa de franela negra con blanco una blusa azul abajo.

Oí el timbre y baje corriendo y abrí:

—Hola ¿tú eres Garrett?—asintió y yo grite—¡Kate!— ella solo susurro un:

—Hola.—y dijo —vamos.— Cuando bajo las escaleras.

Bonita tarde de compras: muebles, cuadros, electrodomésticos, comida, pintura y un hermoso piano de cola negro.

Regresamos a las 6:00 con unos 4 botes de pintura, Garrett cargo 2 grandes, Kate 1 grande, y yo uno pequeño. Y los vi (de reojo) de nuevo, pero ni siquiera voltee solo fui hacia mi casa, pero pude sentir las miradas de mis vecinos.

Al entrar Garrett dijo:

—Bella ¿Qué apellido te gustaría?-dijo con una sonrisa y yo solo pensé "esto será divertido" y sonreí.

* * *

**Editado:** Diciembre 27.

Muchas gracias por leer. Los adoro. Les mando besos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo intento crear un universo paralelo.**

* * *

Bueno y aquí estoy yo sentada en la alfombra con Kate y Garrett con una guía telefónica en las manos.

Creo que hoy dormiríamos en el piso porque las cosas, las entregaban mañana. Bueno en todo caso la alfombra era muy cómoda.

—¿Qué tal cruz o vegas?.—dijo Kate con tono más entusiasta de lo normal y leyendo de su guía telefónica.

—Recuérdenme porque estamos haciendo esto- dije y los 2 levantaron la vista.

—Si alguien sospecha de ustedes no se encontraran sus verdaderos nombres por ningún lado-dijo Garrett con voz paciente.

—Ok, pero no puede ser….. ¿Otro apellido y el mío?-dije

—Bella…- dijo Kate en modo de advertencia.

—Aquí hay muchos así…..solis swan ,García swan , montés swan- y seguí enumerando.—¿Porque yo no puedo hacer eso?—Pregunte con un puchero.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres?—pregunto Garrett (creo que mi puchero si funciono, porque Kate me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados).

—Si…-dije tratado de oírme tierna —…Por favor.

—Ok.– Desde hoy sería mi persona favorita.—Elige el primero entonces porque supongo que no querrás cambiar tu nombre ¿verdad?-Sólo negué.

—Ya lo tengo –grite después de un rato de silencio—Harrison— susurre.—¿Qué les parece?

—A mí me gusta- dijo Kate y las dos volteamos a ver a Garrett.

—Si es bueno.—pensó un poco y sonrió.—Desde hoy serás Isabella Marie Harrison Swan- me dijo con ironía yo solo sonreí y dije:

—¿Quién arreglara los papeles y todo eso?-pregunte.

—Ya lo arregle solo faltaba el nombre, mañana por la noche traigo los papeles-dijo Garrett.

—Garrett quiero pedirte un favor ¿ podrías llevar a Bella el lunes a la escuela?- pidió Kate con voz seria y me dijo—Ten cuidado, ya sabes lo chicos y sus hormonas….- dijo falsa preocupación e ironía en la voz.

¿Ella se estaba burlando de mí?

—Tienes razón tendré mucho cuidado—sonreí.—Creo que tendré que probar mucho hasta encontrar el hombre perfecto, ¿tu tardaste mucho tiempo para encontrar a Garrett?—pregunte y a Kate le dio un ataque de tos.

Me pare subí a mi cuarto que como dijo Kate es enorme además de que tiene un cuarto del tamaño normal como closet y lleno de la ropa que me dio Anabel.

Kate y Garrett salieron a comprar "cosas" no quisieron decirme que y ahora estoy pintando mi cuarto de color morado con adornos plateados.

—¡Bella llegamos!—Se oyeron sus pasos y después la voz de Garrett al entrar con Kate.

—Se ve bien.–dijo.

—Eso creo— respondí —¿Qué hay en las bolsas?- dije apuntándolas.

—Bueno ya que vamos estar aquí quiero que elijas- dijo y se sentó en la alfombra- ¿quieres el ¡phone o el blackberry color cereza ?- pregunto y saco las 2 cajas.

—Kate….-dije con advertencia.—No necesito eso. –ella me miro incrédula, iba a hablar pero Garrett la interrumpió

—Bella , por favor es para estar comunicados y es por tu seguridad.— hizo un puchero y continuo.—Si alguien descubre que es tu numero lo rastrera hacia otra parte.—¿Por que no podía negarme?...llevaba unas horas conociéndolo y ya lo quería.—Por favor.—yo solo asentí.

—Ok, ¿cual quieres?-dijo Kate con voz muy entusiasta.

— ¿Cuál quieres tu?- pregunte.

—Bella….-dijo en modo de advertencia.

—Kate por favor… no lo hagas más difícil-dije ella suspiro agarro el blackberry color cereza.

—Tienes grabados nuestros números y el de tu hermano.—me dijo.

Rápidamente agarre el celular para llamar a mi hermano, Pero Kate dijo:

—Debe venir en el avión.-dijo y continuo.—Hablamos con él hace un rato y acababa de abordar, llegara el lunes a las 6 de la mañana.

Hice un puchero y suspire, sentía que los ojos se me llenaban de lagrimas y sentí un par de brazos reconfortándome

—Tranquila mi niña, todo estará bien – me dijo Garrett con cariño.

Estuve llorando por bastante tiempo y Garrett no me soltó hasta que me calme. Como dije Kate yo dormimos en la alfombra y un par de cobijas.

Al día siguiente llegaron cuatro camiones con todo lo que compramos. Como todo ya estaba pintado por nosotros tres. Solo tuvimos que meter las cosas con ayuda de seis hombre más.

Mi cuarto quedo así: Color morado con adornos plateados ,una cama grandisima,un silloncito, un estéreo y una tv de plasma. Mi closet lleno de ropa, maquillaje y zapatos.

El cuarto de Jonathan: color azul, una cama mediana, una tv de plasma y una colección de guitarras. Un closet normal, pero lleno.

El cuarto de Kate era igual al de Jonathan, pero color verde y sin instrumentos.

El cuarto de juegos tenía una mesa de billar, hockey, futbolito, un mini teatro y un estéreo.

La sala de estar tiene tres sillones, una plasma y el hermoso piano de cola negro.

La terraza tiene una mesa de 6 sillas con una sombra.

La cocina convencional con una barra con 4 sillas altas.

El comedor tiene una mesa de 8 sillas de madera.

Terminamos a las 11 de la noche todo quedo listo y arreglado. Mañana será mi primer día y también veré a mi hermano será de lo mejor de verdad espero que todo vaya bien.

* * *

**Editado:** Diciembre 27.

Muchas gracias por leer. Los adoro. Les mando besos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo intento crear un universo paralelo.**

* * *

Estaba en medio de un prado , cuando llego un hombre muy hermoso empecé a observarlo de abajo para arriba, cuando iba a ver su cara….

— Bells…..-oí una voz.

Mire para todos lados, pero ya no estaba.

—¡Bella arriba! –volvió a hablar esa voz.

Todo se volvió negro.

—¡Isabella Marie swan!

Y entonces desperté y caí de la cama con ese grito.

—¿Kate?—Pregunte todavía atontada—¿Qué hora es?

—Son las 6.—Me dio una toalla.—A la ducha.—ordenó

—¿Y mi hermano?-pregunte.

—Ya está en casa.—Estaba a punto de salir corriendo a su cuarto cuando Kate me detuvo.—Tranquila, acaba de llegar estaba muy cansado, vino y te dio un beso, además tú tienes que ir a la escuela y ya desperdiciaste diez minutos.

Sin decir nada me di una ducha y me cambie la ropa que consistía en:

Una falda color magenta hasta la cintura, una blusa negra, chaqueta de cuero morada, calcetas color magenta, moradas y zapatos cafés.

Maquillaje natural (base, sombras cafes, rímel, rubor y gloss), Mi cabello en ondas bien formadas.

Me veía bien aunque no me acostumbro a usar faldas y maquillaje. Baje y vi a Kate y a Garrett

—Lista.–dijo Garrett.

—Si vamos.—dije bajando la escalera y me acorde.—Espera.—corrí hacia el cuarto de mi hermano , llegue a la puerta y la abrí. Por fin podía verlo, se veía tan lindo con el pelo de lado, a el también le cambiaron el look, le di un beso en la frente y Salí , por lo menos ya estaba aquí conmigo.

—Siento la tardanza.– Me disculpe con Garrett y le di un beso en la mejilla a Kate, ella dijo:

—Suerte. – y Garrett cargo una caja con cosas para mi casillero.

Salimos de la casa y cuando subí al auto vi que mis vecinos también iban saliendo y Garrett les saludo:

—Buenos días muchachos-dijo.

—Buenos días.— Saludaron los tres.

Garrett entro al auto y me llevo a converse school of un poco tarde, de acuerdo muy tarde y le dije a Garrett que me dejara en la entrada y yo con la caja camine hacia la oficina, una señora gordita rubia vino al mostrador en cuanto entre sonrió y dijo:

—Hola, linda te puedo ayudar en algo.—con voz amable.

—Soy isabella Marie Harrison swan.—en su mirada brillo el reconocimiento.

—Claro, aquí tengo tu horario. Un mapa de la escuela, la llave de tu casillero y 5 libros espero que te guste la escuela…!suerte! -dijo y yo acomode los libros en la caja

—Gracias- susurre y Salí.

Anduve dando vueltas hasta que dos chicos: Un hombre y una mujer se pararon a ayudarme hasta ahora las pocas personas que vi , no me hablaron solo me miraban.

—Soy Alec y ella es Jane.—eran de estatura media el de pelo negro y ella rubio ambos ojos azules .—¿Necesitas ayuda? -ofreció

—Soy Bella. Si por favor.—dije y Jane agarro los papeles, alec la caja y yo la llave, caminamos hasta mi casillero cuando llegamos ella hablo.

—Lo siento tenemos que irnos, pero tal vez nos veamos en el almuerzo- dijo y sonrió.—Es en diez minutos.

—Gracias- dije y sonreí.

—De nada- susurraron y se fueron.

Yo me quede acomodando mis cuadernos y libros nuevos y como dijeron a los 10 minutos, sonó el timbre para el almuerzo agarre mi mapa y cerré mi casillero.

Llegue y empuje las dos puertas de la cafeteria, todo el mundo volteo a verme y de pronto hubo silencio.

Me hice la desentendida, y aun así sentía la mirada de casi todos. Comencé a caminar a la barra de comida, llegue tome un plato y me serví papas, tocino, aguacate y un vaso de jugo me encamine hacia la mesa (rayos ¿Dónde iba a sentarme?)

—Oye me estas quitando toda la atención, y ni te creas niñita no eres…—me aburri, le di la vuelta y me encamine a una mesa vacía, puse mi plato y cuando me sentaba…

—Hola, soy Alice- subí la mirada y…

—Soy Bella.— y entonces la reconocí.—Eres mi vecina.

—Si.— hizo un puchero.—Aunque no te agrado.—sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Yo me pare, la abrase se veía tan frágil y le susurre.—Seremos grandes amigas.— me abrazo más fuerte.

Sonó el timbre y me pregunto qué clase me tocaba y yo le dije que matemáticas y ella dijo que nos veíamos luego.

Todo pasó muy rápido y no me hicieron presentarme ya era hora de la salida y yo estaba en mi casillero cuando mi celular sonó:

—¿Bella?. –les juro que se me salió una lagrima—¿Bells?-pregunto ahora preocupado.

—¿John?. –susurro un si con ansiedad en la voz.—Jonathan Harrison Swan como te atreves, llevo dos días sin saber de ti , te olvidaste de tu hermana ¿verdad? Seguro ya no me quieres , ya tienes a otra ¿sabes todas la veces que me preocupe por ti? y ¿cuantas veces quise verte?- a estas alturas estaba llorando y caminando hasta el estacionamiento el rio y dijo:

—Yo también te extrañe bells, no te preocupes ahora estoy aquí….— dijo y luego—En realidad cuando digo que estoy aquí me refiero en la entrada de tu escuela.—Yo grite.—ok, aquí te espero .—y colgó.

Yo corrí hacia la entrada lo vi y le grite el volteo y yo subí mis piernas a su cintura mis brazos a sus hombro y enterré mi cara en su cuello mientras él me frotaba la espalda tiernamente y decía que no me iba dejar y que me quería en este momento mis lagrimas salían sin parar.

Cuando me calme vi que todos nos miraban lo que me llamo la atención fue Alice en una esquina triste también nos miraba.

Baje de mi hermano, lo mire y le dije:

—Te extrañe no vuelvas a hacerme eso- dije.

El me dio un beso en la frente y susurro—No te voy a dejar te quiero…..—pensó y hablo—…Te gustara tu sorpresa.—Yo lo mire mal no me gustaban las sorpresas.—Esta es buena, vamos.

— Dame dos minutos ¿si?—asintió y salió a esperarme al estacionamiento y los demás se dispersaron y yo fui hasta Alice.—¿Qué pasa?—pregunte y ella me abrazo.

—Nada, me tengo que ir. Si quiero llegar a mi casa a las cinco.— eran las 2.—Edward no puede llevarme.—Y ante mi cara de confusión dijo.—Mi hermano y los Hale tienen algo que hacer.—Puso un lindo puchero.

—¿Por qué no te vas con nosotros? - pregunte y ella estaba negando con la cabeza, pero no la deje hablar. –Decidido. —ella susurro un "pero"…—Pero nada. —ella solo sonrió.

—Voy a avisarle a Edward.—dijo con melancolía y corrió.

Cuando atravesé la puerta me quede helada y el enojo me invadió camine hacia mi hermano y….

—No sé qué significa para ti "no llamar la atención"—grite.

—No te gusta.— Me respondió al instante, pero antes que pudiera decir algo una chica paso a nuestro lado y susurro:

—Dos ángeles con alas llamarían menos la atención.—dijo.

Yo bufe y vi a la "sorpresa" que era un turbos 911 azul (el mejor automóvil que había visto) y…

—Es lindo.—dije y le sonreí a mi hermano.

* * *

**Editado: **Diciembre 27.

Muchas gracias por leer. Los adoro. Les mando besos.


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias por los comentarios y las alertas, voy a aclarar una duda antes.

Alguien por ahí pregunto ¿por que huyen? Es porque les gustaba vivir una vida normal, de hecho habían mantenido oculto el lugar donde Vivian y con el escándalo todos querían saber de ellos, porque Elizabeth es una pianista muy famosa y el escándalo se hizo por unas fotos comprometedoras de ella.

Comenten por favor

Vi a la "sorpresa" que era un turbos 911 azul (el mejor automóvil que había visto) y…

-es lindo - dije y le sonreí a mi hermano

El me tendió las llaves y yo las tome de pronto escuchamos unos gritos y volteamos:

-ya déjame – grito Alice

-a nadie le interesas ni siquiera a tu propio hermano no te das cuenta-le dijo tanya con ironía en la voz

Yo no podía pensar en una buena razón por la que Edward no defendiera a su hermana, estaba furiosa, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue ver llorar a Alice, así que le susurre un - ahora vuelvo - a mi hermano y camine hacia ellos

-Alice….-dije ella levanto la mirada

-Nadie te llamo -me dijo la tal Tanya, pero yo la ignore me puse frente a Alice y le di la espalda a ellos

-Alice ¿Qué tal si vamos a mi casa? Sonreí - quiero presentarte a Jonathan y Kate- dije

-Bella….- hice un puchero - está bien –dijo y susurro y nos vemos y comenzamos a caminar

-Espera ahí señorita, no te vas a ir con una desconocida- le dijo Edward a Alice

-¿ahora si te preocupas?-le pregunte

- ¿perdón?- dijo con incredulidad

- La defiendes de la persona equivocada – susurro como…- no sé qué pasa contigo Edward, le dices que está mal juntarse conmigo pero a ella….- tanya me interrumpió

-soy su novia- dijo

-ok , pero dejas a tu novia que le grite y la haga llorar, llevo poco tiempo conociendo a Alice pero puedo asegurarte una cosa es mejor que tu y la zorra de tu novia juntos- tanya iba decir algo , pero Edward hablo antes.

-no me conoces- dijo con un tono extraño

-no y doy gracias al cielo por eso – aleje mi cara de la suya no me di cuenta en qué momento de la pelea nos acercamos tanto y agarre la mano de Alice y la guie a mi nuevo auto

-¿Este es tu auto? –pregunto mientras lo acariciaba

-sin comentarios- dije

-wow! Que buen espectáculo - dijo Jonathan y yo le saque la lengua de modo infantil -¿quién es esta señorita?- pregunto

-Jonathan ella es Alice, Alice el es Jonathan, mi hermano - dije se dieron un beso en la mejilla y Jonathan le abrió la puerta puerta del auto

-que caballeroso - le dijo Alice

Jonathan corrió hasta mi puerta la abrió y se metió

-¿mmm?... gracias -dije con ironía

-no quisiste que manejara-dijo

El trayecto fue tranquilo llegamos a casa y le presente a Kate, pasamos toda la tarde en mi cuarto viendo mi ropa, Alice no paraba de decir ¿donde conseguiste esta ropa? Es de diseñador

Justo ahora voy camino a la casa de los cullen por que Jonathan y Kate salieron con Garrett hace horas su casa era igual de hermosa que la mía, llegamos y Alice grito:

-ya llegue- dijo mientras caminábamos

-Alice mary cullen ¿donde…?-la mama de Alice estaba gritándole cuando me vio paro. Estábamos paradas en el comedor y ahí estaba toda la familia

-lo lamento, fue mi culpa le pedí a Alice un favor y ella dijo que si… - ese Edward susurro un aja - en realidad pensamos que Edward iba a avisar –todos miraron a Edward con incredulidad

-¿Qué? – Pregunto- tenía que hacerle un favor después de que ella me desobedeció -comento

-e ir viendo ¿ cómo vas besuqueando a la tonta de tu novia mientras manejo? No gracias - le dijo Alice me sentía más que incomoda

- lo mejor será que me vaya y espere a mi familia - dije volteándome hacia la puerta

-si – susurro Edward

-Edward….-dijo en advertencia esme - quédate querida- me dijo con tono maternal

-que descuidada- se dijo a si misma Alice –ella es mi mama esme , mi papa Carlisle, mi hermano emmentt y Edward –todos me sonrieron menos el- y ella es bella y tiene un hermano que es muy lindo y guapo y una casi tía se llama Kate –dijo

Siéntense -y me toco sentarme entre Alice y Edward ¡genial!- ¿y tus padres bella? - pregunto Carlisle

-mmm - esa no me la esperaba- mama… viaja mucho espero que pronto vuelva ….. Y no conozco a mi papa –dije

- ¿donde vivías antes?-pregunto emmentt con una mueca

-…Italia- me miraron – mama creyó que era mejor socializar – mentí

Después de eso la noche paso con amena platica menos con Edward, hasta que sonó mi celular

-bueno-dije

-bells ¿Dónde estás? -pregunto Jonathan

-En casa de los cullen -respondí

-Bells ¿quiero pedirte un favor? -susurre un ¿Cuál?-mama mando 8 boletos para "el baile anual de ensueño" , invite a alguien pero no quiero que estemos solos nosotros 2 , pueden venir tu y Alice y puedes invitar a otros 4 ¿por favor?-pregunto

-no –respondí rápido

-vamos bells… pásame Alice - a estas alturas todos me miraban

- la pregunta se la tendrías que hacer a sus padres ¿no crees? –respondí

-pásamelos- ordeno

- Jonathan… dije en tono de advertencia

-anda bells hazlo- y me rendí, y puse el teléfono en altavoz

- ya puedes hablar- avise

-buenas noches- todos les respondieron - soy Jonathan Harrison…..- le explico la situación a Carlisle -… ¿Qué dice señor?

- bueno con dos condiciones- respondió Carlisle – una que vayan emmentt y Edward y dos que pases por la casa para conocerte

-absolutamente- respondí - bells maneja con cuidad, te quiero

- sí, papa- todos rieron – te quiero y te veo a las 8

-ok- respondió

-y me debes una grande Jonathan Harrison swan-dije

-ok, te quiero

-igual – dije y colgué – no tenían por qué hacerlo- le dije a Carlisle

-No es como si nos pidiera algo muy difícil se van a divertir y algo bueno saldrá - me sonrió y yo se lo devolví, pero una frase quedo grabada en mi cabeza:

"algo bueno saldrá" y tenía el presentimiento de que así seria

Próximo capitulo un Edward pov y "el baile de ensueño"


	7. Chapter 7

1.-Todos los personajes le pertenecen a stephanie…..

2.-Gracias por los rewiews y las alertas, sigan comentado.

3.-Una aclaración antes, casi toda la historia está contada desde el punto vista de Bella , por lo tanto lo que cuenta es lo que piensa , recuerda o pasa , no lo estoy contando yo .Mas bien lo escribo en primera persona.

4.-Este capítulo va dedicado para paulina gracias por tu comentario

Edward pov

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, vivo en san francisco, california, con mi madre Esme Cullen y mi padre Carlisle cullen, tengo dos hermanos: Emmentt y …Alice. No es que la odie, solo que personalmente no me agrada.

Me gusta todo lo relacionado con la música, me gusta leer y ahora Bella.

Ella es tan diferente a las demás chicas, no tiene miedo a decirme lo que piensa y me trata como a cualquier persona. Me dirán loco, pero eso es lo que más me gusta, es muy hermosa: con esos ojos color chocolate igual que su cabello con suaves ondas y esos labios rojitos que me invitan a besarla.

Pero como todo tiene un lado malo no le agrado ni siquiera , creo que sepa lo importante que es para mí.

No me había sentido así desde lo que paso con Diana, pero aquella mujer era mala y mi bella no lo es.

Diana y todo lo que hizo fue la razón por la que soy así, Por la que juego con las mujeres, por la que tengo una novia que no me gusta.

Solo estoy seguro de una cosa mi bella es lo que quiero y voy a luchar por ella.

Tratare de ser el hombre perfecto para bella.

Bella pov

Wow era increíble lo incomoda que podía estar , justo ahora preferiría estar en Alaska, muriéndome de frio, pero en vez de eso estoy aquí en el "baile de ensueño" , mi hermano y su pareja jude , se veian tan lindos tratando de hablar y al mismo tiempo de no incomodar a el otro , así que quise darles una ayudadita

-jude ¿te gusta bailar? –pregunte

-no – respondió tímidamente – bailando soy un peligro

-eso depende de quién te guie – le dijo Jonathan a jude y le tendió la mano, ella dudo un momento y luego la acepto.

Me quede viendo por donde se fueron, hay estaban Alice con Jasper hacían una bonita pareja, se veían enamorados ¿como no se daban cuenta?

También estaban Emmentt y rosalie babeándose, esa sí que era una pareja apasionada y por último, Jonathan y jude bailaban lentamente y platicaban.

Una voz me saco de mis pensamientos, voltee y vi a Edward

-Bella se que nos es muy buen momento, pero realmente deseo disculparme, por cómo me he portado hasta ahora, nunca fue mi intención ser así, lo siento – me dijo Edward de verdad pensaba que yo le iba creer

-no tienes que disculparte conmigo Edward, sino con Alice, a mi no me importa lo que digas o hagas – dije con voz aburrida

-Por favor Bella- dijo y me acaricio la mejilla , su contacto envió una corriente eléctrica a mi cuerpo -solo dame la oportunidad de disculparme y….- pensó un poco y continuo – es importante para mí , quiero ser tu amigo- dijo y me miro con intensidad

¿Cómo podía causarme todo lo que estaba sintiendo con una mirada? -está bien…-dije poco convencida

Me observo como por dos minutos y luego hablo:

-¿quieres bailar? - pregunto

-no –conteste por reflejo

-vamos bella –dijo con voz sexy y me tendió la mano y mágicamente funciono

Fuimos hacia la pista sonaba dj got us falling in love again de usher , pero cambio por "lucky" , internamente agradecí, no estaba preparada para bailar una canción pegada a Edward.

Tan pronto como llegamos Edward tomo una de mis manos y la otra la puso en su hombro, de forma que el tenia una mano agarrada a mi cintura y la otra con mi mano y empezamos a movernos lentos pero estábamos muy juntos.

Así que constantemente estaba sintiendo pequeñas descargas eléctricas y aun así me veía bien.

-te ves hermosa- me dijo y yo me sonroje un poquito

Flash back

Estábamos Alice, rosalie (habíamos decidido invitar a los Hale me hice tan buena amiga de ellos que aquí esta rosalie) y yo en mi closet , decidiendo que vestidos íbamos a usar, pues no daba tiempo para comprar uno y casi toda mi ropa estaba nueva.

Tocaron la puerta y Kate se asomo por la puerta

-Bella te llego esto- y me dio tres vestidos –tu mama los mando – dijo Kate con una sonrisa

- son muy bonitos - dije y Alice dio un grito que nos sobresalto a todas – Alice ¿Qué…?-pregunte pero ella me interrumpió

-son de diseñador - grito y dio saltitos – no salen hasta el próximo verano , ¿Cómo los consiguió?- pregunto , me removí incomoda en mi lugar , no quería mentir ya era bastante con eso de que viví en Italia.

- chicas tienen que elegir, se les hará tarde- dijo Kate salvándome y yo le agradecí con la mirada

Alice eligió el negro, rose el blanco y yo el amarillo.

Fin flashback

-gracias, tu también te ves muy guapo – respondí el me sonrió y seguimos bailando, me hacía sentir especial estar entre sus brazos

Estaba demasiado a gusto bailando en un momento nos fuimos acercando y nuestros labios llegaron a tocarse, un simple rose, nunca me había sentido así , todo esto de nuestra amistad paso tan rápido , pero Edward justo en este momento ya me gustaba y de pronto vino un pensamiento a mi mente:

TANYA, SU NOVIA

Me separe bruscamente de él y comencé a correr al lado contrario donde él estaba.

Tengo un álbum donde está la portada y la ropa de Bella, usada en esta historia hasta este capítulo, si alguien está interesada o interesado mándenme un correo o déjenme un rewiew.


	8. Chapter 8

Por que tenia que hacerle caso a Alice

-las mujeres no cargan bolsa –dijo como si fuera lo más obio del mundo

Así que le di mis llaves y mi cartera a Jonathan, por eso ahora estoy aquí, caminando hacia mi casa, esto me gustaría si no estuviera lloviendo, lo más gracioso es que aquí llueve dos veces al año y esta es una.

Y después de 25 minutos llegue, lo primero que vi fue una sombra sentada en el porche de mi casa

-no quiero hablar - le dije, camine hacia la puerta y pare en seco - demonios – maldije

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Edward con voz cariñosa

- Jonathan tiene mis llaves y Kate salió a cenar con Garrett –suspire y hable - Jonathan la estaba pasando tan bien con jude y hay voy yo a arruinarlo - Edward tomo mi mano y me guio hacia su casa

-¿Edward?- quería hacerme notar

-te llevare a mi casa, te daré ropa seca y veremos una película o escucharemos música –dijo y me agradaba la idea así que me quede callada

Cuando llegamos estaba todo oscuro, el abrió la puerta y paso primero y me guio escaleras arriba

-¿Y tus padres? - pregunte pues parecía que la casa estaba vacía

- salieron a cenar - respondió mientras caminábamos al fondo de la segunda planta, paro frente a la ultima puerta -Es mi cuarto –anuncio

Su cuarto era increíble tenia de todo y era sencillo

Me dio una camisa suya, pues ni él ni yo nos atrevíamos a tocar la ropa de Alice, entre al baño me cambie la camisa me quedaba a medio muslo

- Elige una película para que veamos -dijo

Fui al estante y agarre la primera que vi, nos sentamos en el sillón y la película comenzó.

Antes de la mitad Edward empezó a bostezar, se acostó con la cabeza en mi regazo, me quede estática por segundos, pero no pude resistirme a jugar con su cabello, note que se iba durmiendo y yo también.

Desperté cuando Edward me estaba cargando hacia su cama, me dejo con mucho cuidado y camino hacia el sillón

-¿Edward? , duerme mí, por favor - hice un tierno puchero el suspiro y se encamino hacia mí, al principio lo note inseguro por lo que lleve sus manos a mi cintura y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y ahí me quede dormida.

Desperté con la increíble sensación de tener sus labios sobre los míos, pensé en separarlo, pero decidí lidiar con las consecuencias después.

Le respondí el beso como si mi vida dependiera de eso y no solo fue uno a ese le siguieron muchos besos cuando me quede sin aire me separe pero Edward siguió con mi cuello

-buenos días –dijo

-y sí que son buenos - respondí

Volvimos a besarnos, perdí la noción del tiempo hasta que alguien toco la puerta

-Edward, bella esta perdí….-hablo Alice, pero cayó al vernos

-hola – dije

Ella me miro con desaprobación -todos en tu casa están locos porque no te encuentran bella-dijo

-¿acaban de llegar?- mire el reloj y eran las 6:00 am

-si e imagínate, llegamos a tu casa y no te encontramos y Jonathan, Kate, Garrett se pusieron histéricos –me conto

-bueno creo que es hora de que me vaya, Alice ¿me puedes prestar algo ropa? Por favor - ella alzo una ceja, pues solo llevaba la camisa de Edward - camine hasta aquí y estaba lloviendo - ella solo rio y salió de la habitación

-bella….- dijo Edward, pero no lo deje terminar, le di un largo beso y Salí de la habitación

Me cambie con la ropa que me dio Alice, y me dispuse a salir hacia mi casa, no sin antes prometerle a Alice que le daría todos los detalles.

En cuanto abrí la puerta oí la voz furiosa de Jonathan

-Isabella Marie Swan ¿Dónde rayos estabas?...


	9. Chapter 9

Este capítulo va dedicado para isa por su review

Caminar, caminar y caminar

Si ese es mi castigo por desaparecer en realidad, me quitaron mi coche, pero igual me gusta caminar.

Jonathan esta lo que le sigue de furioso, creo que mi castigo es bastante justo , después de todo lo que paso con Edward caminaría hasta el fin del mundo.

El único "pero " que le pongo es que me chiflan y me mandan piropos y como siempre muero de vergüenza.

Estaba concentrada en mis pensamientos cuando choque contra algo mejor dicho contra alguien y caí al piso

-lo siento mucho -se disculpo y me di cuenta que ya estaba enfrente de la escuela

- venia distraída es mi culpa-respondí

-soy Embry Call - dijo y extendió su mano

-soy Isabella Harrison – apreté su mano -odio Isabella, así que solo bella

-¿vas en esta escuela?- asentí - entremos

-tu nombre es muy original- dije, el hizo una mueca

- es extraño –solté unas risitas - ¿y tú? Tu nombre no parece de aquí ¿de dónde eres?- pregunto

-…..Italia -recordé cuando le dije esa mentira a los Cullen y ellos parecieron creerme- ¿de dónde vienes tu? - desvié el tema

- De un pequeño pueblito de Washington llamado Forks

-suena lindo -dije

-si lo es - llegamos a la puerta estaba tan distraída que no me di cuenta todos nos miraban- nos vemos después bella, fue un gusto

-igual - dije y empecé a caminar, hacia mi salón

Todas las clases pasaron normales y la hora del almuerzo llego, iba caminando hacia la cafetería, cuando vi a Alice

-hola- dije

- nada de hola bella tienes que contarme todo - en ese momento ya estábamos eligiendo que comíamos, note que había mucho silencio y note que era porque estaban escuchando nuestra conversación

-shhhhh… publícalo en el periódico Alice – dije y alce la vista para saber donde nos íbamos a sentar, hay estaba Edward y jasper con las porristas y deportistas … Embry con varias personas parecían … amables…. También estaban jane y Alec con otra chica…

Cada uno nos hizo una seña para que nos acercáramos, Alice y yo nos miramos y ella dijo:

-decide, por mí lo que sea está bien- dijo analice las opciones, agarre a Alice de la mano y camine a la mesa donde nos sentaríamos.

-Hola jane y Alec, ¿podemos sentarnos? – pregunte ambos asintieron – ella es mi mejor amiga Alice, Alice ellos son jane y Alec –dije

-hola Alice, ella es amiga nuestra: Ángela- dijo jane

-mucho gusto-dijo Ángela - cambiando un poco de tema ¿audicionaran para las porristas? – pregunto

- yo no lo creo - dijo Alice

- ni yo mientras tanya sea capitana no podremos entrar - dijo jane

-¿por qué?- pregunte

-cada año hacen la audición, pero nadie busca el puesto de capitana por eso se lo queda Tanya y elige solo a las que le caen bien - dijo Alec

- es igual en la clase de música, buscan al co -capitán, pero nadie audiciona, hay buenos talentos aquí, pero si no le caen bien al capitán no lo elige y es igual en deportes-dijo jane

-¿Quien es el capitán?- pregunte

- la jefa de porristas es Tanya, el de música es Edward y de deportes es Edward y Jasper - dijo Ángela

-¿tu hermano? - pregunte a Alice

- si - agacho la cabeza con vergüenza

- pero ustedes conocen a alguien que quiera entrar a estos clubs y no los hayan dejado

-Jane, Alice y Leah son muy buenas en gimnasia, serian excelentes porristas - dijo Alec

- Ángela, Alec y adrian son muy buenos en eso de la música – dijo Alice

-¿vez aquellos de allá? - pregunto y yo asentí - son Jacob Black, Embry Call y Quill alteara, son buenos en los deportes, además de Alec que es increíble - dijo jane orgullosa

En eso toco el timbre nos levantamos y fuimos a clases

La verdad es que nunca pensé que podría ayudar, pero es injusto que sean buenos y no los dejen entrar a los clubs solo porque no caen bien.

Si yo hiciera las pruebas podría ayudar.

Las clases acabaron casi sin darse cuenta iba caminando hacia la salida cuando vi a Edward y Tanya , parecía que ella le estaba haciendo un berrinche y paso una idea buena por mi mente, así que camine hacia ellos

-pero Edward, ya casi no nos vemos – dijo Tanya

-lo siento, pero he estado ocupado - dijo con cara aburrida

-pero… - empezó a decir, pero la interrumpí

-Edward ¿puedes llevarme a casa?- pregunte e hice un lindo puchero

-¿y tu quien te cree…..- pregunto pero no alcanzo a terminar, porque la interrumpieron

- claro bella - dijo y abrió la puerta del copiloto para mí, no alcance a escuchar que le dijo a Tanya , y mientras yo salude a Alice

-hola - dije

-¿Cómo….-pregunto pero fue interrumpida por Edward que entro y puso el coche en marcha

- bella quisieras hacerme el favor de explicarme ¿por qué te sentaste con el estúpido de Alec en el almuerzo? - pregunto con voz furiosa

Por favor dejen reviews estoy escribiendo a ciegas , porque no sé cómo va la historia , si les está gustando o no.

Por favor cuando no tengo ganas de escribir es algo que anima mucho


	10. Chapter 10

- bella quisieras hacerme el favor de explicarme ¿por qué te sentaste con el estúpido de Alec en el almuerzo? - pregunto con voz furiosa

-¿por que no?- no entendía su punto

- simple es un idiota , no quiero que te juntes con el - dijo

¿Estaba hablando enserio? Espere un poco haber si decía que era broma o algo asi , pero no.

-edward , siento que no te guste , pero yo puedo juntarme con quien yo quiera - iba a interrumpirme pero hable antes – ni siquiera mi hermano me lo prohíbe y tu si , no somos nada- dije

- ¿Qué no somos nada?- repitió y pregunto con incredulidad

-es lo que dije o haber ilumíname ¿Qué somos?- no me respondió y se estaciono enfrente de su casa – exacto – dije y camine hacia mi casa

Desde eso había pasado una semana todo había seguido mas o menos igual : alice y yo nos sentábamos con alec , jane y angela, mi hermano y yo ya nos hablábamos , mi castigo quedo anulado ….ah jonathan y jude ya eran novios igual que kate y Garrett

Había decidido audicionar a las pruebas de porristas.

De hecho estoy aquí afuera tratando de encontrar el valor para entrar , menos mal que jonathan y yo tomamos clases de baile y gimnasia.

-entra - esa voz me saco de mis pensamientos

-tengo miedo - dije sinceramente

-Eres diferente y tengo el presentimiento de que eso eso es bueno , ten un poco de confianza en ti misma tu también – dijo y me sonrio

No se porque me gusto lo que dijo

-gracias ….- esperando que dijiera su nombre

-jacob black – extendió su mano

- bella swan - y por impulso lo abrase y susurre -gracias , ojala podamos hablar después - dije y entre al gimnasio

Y en cuanto entre todos voltearon a verme , no solo estaban las porristas sino también los del equipo de basketball , reconoci a edward y jasper , tanya fue la que hablo

-si quieres audicionar para porrista es mañana, ahorita estamos buscando a quien quiera ser capitana , y es obio que tu no….- hizo una mueca

Yo la oi pero no respondi, vi a la entrenadora y le hable a ella

-me gustaría audicionar ¿puedo?- pregunte ella me sonrio

-claro - respondió

- pero debes saber una cosa una capitana hace de todo asi que haras la rutina y cantaras - dijo con aires de superioridad

-tanya….- dijo la entrenadora

-Esta bien - la interrumpi y le sonreí

Todos me miraban , pero me concentre en lo que debía hacer y empezó la canción , la rutina ya la había visto

Oh baby, baby  
Oh baby, baby  
Oh baby, baby

Empeze a cantar y luego a moverme al ritmo

How was I supposed to know  
That something wasn't right here  
Oh baby baby  
I shouldn't have let you go  
And now you're out of sight, yeah  
Show me, how you want it to be  
Tell me baby  
'Cause I need to know now what we've got

My loneliness is killing me  
I must confess, I still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time

Oh baby, baby  
The reason I breathe is you  
Boy you got me blinded  
Oh baby, baby  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
That's not the way I planned it  
Show me, how you want it to be  
Tell me baby  
'Cause I need to know now what we've got

Todo iba perfecto y no me cansaba porque ya tenia practica me hacer que a tanya e hise que bailara conmigo, sabia que su ego no resistiría

I must confess that my loneliness  
Is killing me now  
Don't you know I still believe  
That you will be here  
And give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time

Se acabo todos nos miraban y la unica que hablo fue la entrenadora dijo:

-Nosotros te avisamos - dijo y sonrio , me di la vuelta y Sali del gimnasio

La verdad tenia un buen presentimiento


	11. Chapter 11

1.-Muchas gracias por las alertas y comentarios

2.-Este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a , gracias por tus opiniones y por leer mi historia.

3.-algunas aclaraciones:

A) me preguntaron si iba a continuar mi historia? Si voy a continuar mi historia

b) Jacob y bella tendrán una historia interesante, será como su apoyo tal vez podría ser algo más que una amistad.

…

Y seguían las pruebas de talleres, por suerte nadie se entero de la que yo hice con las porristas, en unos días estarían los resultados, no quería audicionar para nada más.

Con Edward todo seguía igual, no sé porque le molestaba tanto, pero yo no iba a dejar de socializar por él, ¿qué quería hiciera? Que me sentara con él y su novia, fuera dama de honor en su boda y madrina de sus hijos.

Definitivamente quería a Edward era una rara atracción, casi no nos conocíamos, había algo en el que me atraía.

Justo ahora iba cruzando la cafetería hacia la mesa

-Ok a las 8:00 pm en mi casa - dijo Alice

-¿A las 8:00 que? - pregunte

- te retrasaste - afirmo jane

- si ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Alice

Algo aquí no estaba bien, era mi imaginación ¿estaban ocultando algo?

-Si, no podía terminar los ejercicios – y volví a preguntar - ¿Qué hay a las 8:00? – Alice suspiro

- pijamada en mi casa, obviamente estas invitada- dijo con ojos de shrek y en eso sonó la campana, para entrar a clases

-oh no! Claro que no - y sin más Salí casi corriendo y choque con alguien como ya es la costumbre

-bella - grito con demasiada alegría

- Jake - y me abrase a el

Jake se había convertido en uno de mis mejores amigos, incluso a veces se sentaba con nosotros.

- No hemos hablado en años - dijo con ironía

-es que has estado ocupado haciendo pruebas para entrar al equipo - dije y el hizo una mueca

- Cullen, no nos quiere en el equipo- dijo

-tratare de ayudarte en eso - dije

-¿Cómo….- Alice lo interrumpió

-bella vamos, vamos - dijo tomándome del brazo

-Alice no me toca clase contigo - dije

-nos llamaron a todos al auditorio – dijo en la puerta del auditorio, yo jamás lo había visto, pero era parecido a una sala de cine, solo que donde estaría la pantalla estaba un gran escenario.

El maestro de música, llamo al orden, Alice y yo encontramos 2 lugares juntos, caminamos hacia allí mientras ella seguía hablándome de la pijamada, era difícil concentrarse con el maestro y Alice hablando al mismo tiempo.

Nos sentamos y Alice seguía hablando

-bella no sé porque no entiendes que una pijamada es parte de la vida de una adolescente, bueno una normal y….- dijo

-Alice calla, molestas a los demás - dije mirando a mi compañero de asiento que nos miraba divertido, Alice siguió mi mirada y dijo:

- el es adrian, ya lo había mencionado – dijo Alice

-soy bella Harrison -me presente y le extendí mi mano

-Adrian raye- dijo a modo de saludo y apretó mi mano- ¿siempre es así? – pregunto refiriéndose a Alice, los dos reímos y el aun sostenía mi mano, en ese momento una voz retumbo en el auditorio

-Harrison, rayle suban - ese era el profesor Alvarado

Subí la mirada, todos nos miraban, me sentí rara y agradecí que me puse algo sencillo hoy (un vestido beich se ajusta en mis pechos, de ahí cae libre con una torerita guinda y converse de ese color, cabello ondulado

-¡pero ya! - presiono el profesor Alvarado

Nos paramos, el me cedió el paso y caminamos juntos al escenario, subimos los 4 escalones

-ya que no les interesa lo que digo, pueden mostrárselo a sus compañeros - nos dio 2 hojas y nos empujo hacia donde estaban dos parales con un micrófono cada uno.

Estaba tan nerviosa y como no tenía que sostener el micrófono, retorcía las manos

-tranquila, todo estará bien – me dijo con una sonrisa que raramente me tranquilizo

La música empezó, suspire y comenzó a cantar

bella: It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say

His mind is somewhere far, away

And I don't know how to get there

It's like...

(adrian: She's way too serious)

All he wants It to chill out

(adrian: She's always in a rush)

He makes me wanna pull all my

(adrian: And interrupted)

Hair out

Like he doesn't even care

(adrian: She doesn't even care)

You

(adrian: Me)

We're face- to- face

juntos: But we don't see eye- to -eye

bella: Like fire and rain

(adrian: Like fire and rain)

You can drive me insane

(adrian: You can drive me insane)

juntos: But I can't stay mad at you for anything

bella: We're Venus and Mars

(adrian: We're Venus and Mars)

We're like different stars

(adrian: Like different stars)

juntos: But you're the harmony to every song I sing...

And I wouldn't change a thing...

adrian: She's always tryin' to save the day,

just wanna let my music play

She's all or nothing,

But my feelings never change

bella: Why

(adrian: I try to read her mind)

Does he try to read my mind?

(adrian: She tries to pick a fight)

It's good to psycho analyze

(adrian: To get attention)

juntos: That's what all of my friend say

You

(adrian: Me)

We're face- to- face

juntos: But we don't see eye- to -eye

bella: Like fire and rain

(adrian: Like fire and rain)

You can drive me insane

(adrian: You can drive me insane)

juntos: But I can't stay mad at you for anything

bella: We're Venus and Mars

(adrian: We're Venus and Mars)

We're like different stars

(adrian: Like different stars)

juntos: But you're the harmony to every song I sing...

And I wouldn't change a thing...

Nooo...

bella: Like fire and rain

(adrian: Like fire and rain)

You can drive me insane

(adrian: You can drive me insane)

juntos: But I can't stay mad at you for anything

bella: We're Venus and Mars

(adrian: We're Venus and Mars)

We're like different stars

(adrian: Like different stars)

juntos: But you're the harmony to every song I sing...

And I wouldn't change a thing...

I wouldn't change a thing...

Toda la canción nos miramos a los ojos, no era nada romántico por mi parte es solo como si tuviéramos química, éramos… cómplices.

El no podría gustarme porque yo ya quería a alguien.

El sonido de aplausos me saco de mis pensamientos, subí la mirada, vi que todos nos miraban atónitos, y el Prof. Álvarez nos sonreía

-ustedes son geniales podrían… –pensó un poco y siguió - ser los co -capitanes de Edward en música dijo mas como una súplica, adrian no se veía seguro, pero….

- aceptamos - … podríamos ayudar a los demás

….

Por favor comenten o dejen sus dudas

La canción se llama Wouldn't change a thing, la puse en ingles, pero cualquier duda aquí está en español.

Es como que no se oye una palabra de lo que digo

Su mente está en algún lugar lejano

**Y no sé cómo llegar**

**Es como todo lo que quiere es relajarse**

**(Ella es demasiado grave)**

**Él me da ganas de jalar todo mi pelo**

**(Siempre está en un apuro y me interrumpe)**

**Como si no le importa**

**(Como si no le importa)**

**you **

**(Me)**

**Cara a cara **

**Pero no vemos a los ojos**

**Estribillo:**

**Como el fuego y la lluvia (el fuego y la lluvia)**

**Puede volverme loco (2x)**

**Pero no puedo soportar enojado contigo para nada**

**Somos Venus y Marte (2x)**

**Somos como estrellas diferentes (2x)**

**Tú eres la armonía de cada canción que canto**

**Y yo no cambiaría nada**

**Siempre está tratando de salvar el día**

**Sólo quiero que suene la música**

**Ella es todo o nada**

**Pero mis sentimientos no cambian nunca**

**¿Por qué trata de leer mi mente?**

**(Trato de leer su mente)**

**Trato de hacer una pelea para llamar la atención**

**(No es bueno para analizar )**

**Eso es lo que todos mis amigos dicen**

**you **

**(Me)**

**Cara a cara **

**Pero no vemos a los ojos**

**Estribillo:**

**Como el fuego y la lluvia (el fuego y la lluvia)**

**Puede volverme loco (2x)**

**Pero no puedo soportar enojado contigo para nada**

**Somos Venus y Marte (2x)**

**Somos como estrellas diferentes (2x)**

**Tú eres la armonía de cada canción que canto**

**Y yo no cambiaría nada**

**Cuando la extraño ella se va**

**Cuando me quedo el solo se va**

**Somos perfectamente imperfectos**

**Pero yo no cambiaría una cosa **

**Estribillo:**

**you **

**(Me)**

**Cara a cara **

**Pero no vemos a los ojos**

**Estribillo:**

**Como el fuego y la lluvia (el fuego y la lluvia)**

**Puede volverme loco (2x)**

**Pero no puedo soportar enojado contigo para nada**

**Somos Venus y Marte (2x)**

**Somos como estrellas diferentes (2x)**

**Tú eres la armonía de cada canción que canto**

**Y yo no cambiaría nada**

**yo no cambiaría nada**


	12. Chapter 12

Edward pov

No puedo entender lo que esta pasando, la ultima semana he estado enojado con bella, bueno enojo no es el mejor nombre sino celos.

No puedo evitarlo me pongo furioso cuando la veo con otro, no estoy siendo lo que dije que seria, hay muchas personas interesadas en ella, pero no me voy a dar por vencido y ya se por donde empezar.

Iba saliendo de la escuela y vi justo a quien estaba buscando

-tanya - la llame

-eddie – dijo no tenia remedio le dije muchas veces que no me gustaba que me llamara asi

-tenemos que hablar , lo siento tanya pero lo nuestro no puede seguir –dije

-pero yo te amo -dijo

-lo siento , pero yo estoy interesado en alguien mas

-es la zorra esa verdad – dijo con coraje

- no voy a hablar de eso contigo – me di la vuelta y subi a mi volvo.

Hoy seria la pijamada de alice y yo estaría ahí.

Bella pov

¿Qué se supone que debes ponerte para una pijamada mixta? Si mixta alice dijo que invito a:

Rosalie

Emmentt

Jonathan

Jude

Jacob

Leah

Embry

Angela

Jane

Alec

Jasper

Adrian

Lo pensé bien y saque unos minishorts y una blusa de tirantes los meti a una mochila junto a mi celular y Sali .

Últimamente me sentía un poco sola porque jonathan y kate estaban con sus respectivas parejas , asi que siempre estaba con alice …. Hasta que alice se hizo novia de jasper, asi que yo repartía mi tiempo con los gemelos vulturi , jake y adrian.

Bueno aunque creo que exagero un poco me siento feliz por todos y seguido hacían cosas como estas .

Iba de camino a casa de los cullen, pero cuando toque el timbre nadie abria ya al decimo decidi entrar, fui directo a la habitación de alice.

Abri la puerta y la vi estaba sollozando en su cama, entre me sente a su lado y acaricie su cabello.

-¿Qué pasa alice? –pregunte

-nada bella si es que en realidad te llamas asi – dijo me sorprendi ,¿acaso ella sabia?

-Alice ¿Qué….- ella me interrumpió

-tu eres una swan no una Harrison ¿por que mentiste sobre su nombre? –pregunto

-mi mama quizo protegernos de la prensa por un escándalo o algo asi , porque ni siquiera he podido hablar con ella, desde que llegue aquí- las lagrimas ya no podía pararlas- lo siento, si no te lo dije , se suponía que era un secreto, alice lo siento, eres la mejor amiga que pude encontrar , lo siento no me odies… - empeze a sollozar, alice me abrazo hasta que me calme

-tranquila bella, te entiendo, todos tenemos secretos , pero prométeme que no habrá mas mentiras entre nosotras – dijo

-Lo prometo - dije limpiándome las lagrimas

- ahora a cambiarnos y a recibir a los invitados esta noche será de diversión –dijo

Ya cambiadas y listas recibimos a los invitados, los sentamos y justo ahora estábamos eligiendo una película

-¿Qué película veremos? –pregunte

-the notebook - grito alice

-paranormal 2 - grito emmentt

Votamos , quedamos en empate ,me quede con el voto decicibo

-bella da tu voto - dijo jane , iba ha hablar , pero…

-hare tu cuarto una semana , veamos paranormal –dijo jonathan

-no iremos de compras esta semana…-dijo , pero no alcanzo a terminar

-veamos the notebook- dije , todos estallaron en risas

Vimos ambas películas y ahora estábamos sentados en el piso en circulo , para jugar a la botellita.

-esta botella será de besos a quien le toque le dara un beso a la persona que quiera o dira quien con quien ¿de acuerdo?- dijo alice, todos asintieron y giro la botella, callo en leah

-embry dale un beso a rosalie - dijo

-pero… - dijo emmentt tratando de discutir

-Nada de discusiones emmentt – dijo alice , emmentt se callo , embry se acerco a rosalie, le tomo ambos lados de su cara y la beso apasionadamente , cuando termino ,los dos se sentaron y embry giro la botella.

Asi siguió , a mi no me había tocado ni una vez , la botella estaba dando vueltas y paro

-Jasper besa a bella –dijo leah

-¿Qué? - gritamos alice y yo

- no repliques - le dijo burlonamente emmentt a alice , alice le mando una mirada envenenada , jasper se acerco y me beso tiernamente , nos separamos le dio un pequeño beso a alice y giro la botella.

Ya casi todos se habían besado con todos , yo solo a jasper pero no tenia tan buena suerte

-edward besa a bella –dijo alice

-eso no es justo ellos se odian- dijo rosalie

- bueno eso es cierto…. Puede besar adrian- dijo alice

- de ninguna manera – dijo con voz contenida Edward

De pronto sentí sus labios sobre los mios y muchas corrientes eléctricas me llegaron, tenia una de sus manos en mi nuca y la otra en mi cintura , delinio mis labios pidiendo permiso para profundizar y claro se lo di , sentí algo frio y liso supuse que era el suelo en el que estábamos ya estábamos recostados, no quería que acabara pero ya no teníamos aire, asi que acabo pero nuestras frentes seguían unidas miraba sus ojos y casi podía sentir como el verde y el chocolate se fusionaban , esto es algo extraño llevaba poco tiempo de conocerlo, pero lo quería y el también a mi , claro que el momento no podía ser para siempre.

-¿edward?¿bella? – pregunto Carlisle , y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta, que solo nosotros estábamos en el piso , al parecer el también se dio cuenta de lo mismo, pues se levanto , me tomo de la cintura y me incorporo.

Esme nos veía con una sonrisa y Carlisle comprensivamente

-a dormir todos chicos - dijo esme después de darnos un beso a mi y a Edward en la frente

Todos subimos y nos acomodamos a dormir, a mi me toco con rose y alice , pero por mas quería dorminar, no podía , sabia de un lugar donde si podría , arriesgándome a tener que dormir con puros hombres, camine y abri la puerta

-¿edward? -lo llame y en el cuarto solo estaba el , misteriosamente despierto -¿puedo dormir contigo? –le pregunte cuando estaba frente a el

- siempre que quieras - me hizo espacio y ya acostados rodeo mi cintura y yo recosté mi cabeza en su pecho.

….

Dejen sus comentarios porfavor es importante para mi saber


	13. Chapter 13

Bueno quiero agradecer por las alertas y los rewiews

Chicas por favor tengan paciencia, poco a poco se irán descubriendo cosas

Y si tuve algunos errores lo siento

…

Desperté por un rayo de luz que entro por la ventana , me sentía algo desorientada , pero un peso en mi cintura me trajo a la realidad y ahí estaba el con sus labios carnositos , entreabiertos , pero con una sonrisa , no aguante mis ganas y lo bese , insistentemente por 5 segundos , hasta que despertó y me respondió

1,2, 3, 4,5 deje de contar después de eso, me sentía bien estar entre sus brazos me hacía sentir única.

Desafortunadamente no todo dura para siempre, el ruido afuera de la habitación me hizo recordar donde estaba, así que corrí a la puerta, después de darle un beso corto a Edward.

Fui a mí casa me cambie de ropa y Salí de la casa, decidí que caminaría, pero una voz me hizo detenerme:

-disculpa estoy buscando a isabella Harrison - dijo un hombre no muy mayor, a decir verdad era guapo

- esa soy yo - dije y sonreí, de pronto el me abrazo, me sorprendí, pero le correspondí me sentía protegida

-necesito hablar contigo bella - dijo

-mmm…. Lo siento, pero mi mama me enseño a no hablar con extraños – dije con tono de niña chiquita, pero enserio, ¿de verdad creía que iba a hablar con él?

- soy Robert slow , tal vez no me conozcas … aun, puedo asegurarte que desde supe que existías te busque hasta debajo de las piedras , pero cuando Elizabeth swan se empeña en esconder algo , sí que lo logra –callo, pero acaricio mi mejilla - hija no sabes cuando rogué al cielo , poder encontrarte- dijo con ojos cristalizados

Esperen ¿hija? No puede ser podría ser cualquiera, pero desde el principio lo dije me sentía protegida con él, Salí de mis pensamientos cuando me llamaron

-¿bella? - dijo Jonathan, subí la vista y pude ver a mi hermano en la puerta de mi casa viéndome desconcertadamente, Edward estaba recargado en su volvo viendo en mi dirección

-lo siento debo irme, llegare tarde a la escuela - dije a mi "padre" como excusa

-Te dejo mi tarjeta llámame cuando tengas tiempo, pero hazlo no sabes cuánto te busque - dijo y extendió la tarjeta, mire la tarjeta, su cara me miraba con suplica y de vuelta a la tarjeta, resople y la tome.

-gracias - dijo con voz cariñosa, me dio un beso en la frente, subió a su auto y se fue.

No quería darle explicaciones a Jonathan, así que corrí hacia, el volvo y antes de que me preguntara bese a Edward

-me llevas - pregunte con un puchero

-claro - respondió y me abrió la puerta del copiloto , subí de inmediato saque mi celular , y marque a la única que podía darme respuestas, pero no contesto, marque varias veces y nada.

-¿a quién llamas? - pregunto Alice

- a mi mama - respondí y me di cuenta que Edward ya había puesto el volvo en marcha.

-debe estar en algo muy importante -dijo Alice, recién me acorde de una duda que quiero preguntarle

- Alice ¿Como te enteraste de…? – ella al instante supo de que le hablaba

- en una revista de moda tu mama y tu están en el top de las mejores vestidas - dijo y luego agrego - claro que te faltaba bastante no sé porque te vestías así - termino con una mueca

-¿Tu bella en una revista de moda? - pregunto Edward

-mmm… si… el día del baile del sueño, los vestidos eran de diseñador - mentí a medias

-¿por que sale tu mama? ¿Que top de las mejores vestidas? -pregunto no muy convencido

- Alice no se explico bien, lo que quiso decir es que compararon a quien le quedo mejor el vestido y mi mama sale porque ella los consiguió -dije él iba volver a hablar pero mi celular volvió a sonar, mire la pantalla, era Jonathan, así que rechace la llamada.

- ¿No vas a contestar? - pregunto Edward

- no - dije simplemente, subí mis piernas al asiento y las apreté contra mí

¿Podía ser posible que ese señor (que era encantador y amable) sea mi papa? Además ¿que quería decir con eso de te busque desde que supe que exististe? ¿Y por que mi mama no me contesta el teléfono? Bueno a decir verdad , no he hablado con ella por "seguridad", pero pensé que si la llamaba contestaría

Seguí pensando hasta que una voz me saco de mis pensamientos

- ¿bella?, ¿bella? - me llamo y yo voltee a verlo -llegamos -dijo y sonrió, quería tanto estar sola así que…

-tengo que irme - dije, lleve mi mano a su nuca , lo atraje hacia mí, lo bese y luego Salí del auto, sin esperar respuesta y corrí hacia adentro , seguí intentando llamar a mi mama , pero no contesto y Jonathan seguía llamándome , pero no le conteste a la hora de física pude sentarme con jaque a platicar , se que Edward nos miraba mal, pero yo no quería explicar mi estado de ánimo: ansioso

-¿por qué tan triste jake? - pregunte al verlo con una mueca

-quiero entrar al equipo, pero no puedo solo porque Cullen , no quiere - dijo con molestia

- lo lamento jake - volteo a verme al instante

-¿por qué? Tú no hiciste nada - dijo con ironía

- prometí que te ayudaría, pero ya veras, ahora mis…. –dije, pero fui interrumpida

-Harrison, Black ¿están cómodos? - pregunto con sarcasmo

-yo… mmm… yo - balbuceo Jacob al ver la cara de enojo del entrenador

- tocino - grite y señale hacia su espalda, todos voltearon hacia allá, así que Salí corriendo hacia la biblioteca

Busque en todos los estantes hasta que encontré lo que buscaba "reglamento escolar" , no sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, pero encontré lo que buscaba , cuando Salí me di cuenta que ya era hora del almuerzo, cuando entre todos voltearon a verme, no le di importancia y camine hacia nuestra mesa que ya era conformada por: Alice , jane , Alec , Ángela , Jake , Embry , adrian, jasper y Edward.

- bella, bella ¿Por qué te saltaste clases? , bueno lo importante, ya publicaron las lis….- dijo Alice pero no la deje seguir

- espera Alice tengo algo importante, ¿si no fuera basquetbol que deporte elegirían? - dije dirigiéndome a jake, alec y embry

-Bella ¿Qué… -empezó a preguntar jake , pero yo lo corte

-solo díganlo - dije

-futbol americano - dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

No espere a que dijeran otra cosa, Salí corriendo hacia la oficina del entrenador, cuando llegue toque a la puerta y después de escuchar un "adelante " entre.

-espero que lo que sea que haya tenido que hacer fuera importante para salir, así de mi clase, sin mi permiso - dijo cuando entre y me senté

- si fue un asunto familiar, pero venia a tratar otra cosa con usted, creo que la va interesar - dije con voz dulce

-entonces la escucho - dijo poniéndome más atención

-estoy segura que se ha dado cuenta de que hay muchos talentos fuera del equipo y ambos sabemos porque - iba a interrumpirme, pero hable antes - y no voy a juzgarlo por eso , pero voy a proponerle un trato -el espero a que yo acomodara mis ideas - sabe cómo es Edward y no aceptara a nadie que él no haya elegido en el equipo , así que porque no abrir otro equipo - dije con un puchero

- ¿dos equipos de basquetbol en la misma escuela? Pregunto

- no, este sería de futbol americano - respondí , parecía que lo estaba considerando

- ¿a su parecer por que debería hacerlo?- pregunto con curiosidad

- porque Jacob seria el capitán, alec y embry sus co –capitanes , son excelentes - dije con falsa inocencia

¿Y? - urgió

-estoy segura que en Niké school of the music , los recibirían con mucho gusto y ellos son nuestros rivales ¿recuerda? - dije con una sonrisa

-está bien, pero con una condición - dijo

-¿Cuál? - pregunte

-mañana lo sabrá - pensó un poco -¿tenemos un trato? - pregunto y extendió su mano

-trato…

…

*Es importante que me dejen sus rewiews *

* Por favor*


	14. Chapter 14

Chicas gracias por los rewiews y alertas

Aclaraciones:

A) Alice se entero porque vio a bella y a su mama en una revista.

b) Jude es la novia de Jonathan (el hermano de bella)

*…*

Salí de la oficina del entrenador, faltaban dos horas para salir , pero decidí que regresaría antes y necesitaba caminar.

Nunca creí que todo esto pasaría , tengo la oportunidad de ayudar a los demás , tenía a Edward aunque el tenia a Tanya, tenía a Alice mi mejor amiga ,además de todos los chicos que conocí aquí , Jonathan , Kate , Garrett y Jude que ya parecían de la familia. No podía hablar con mi mama, pero…

Tenía que hablar con ella, saque mi celular, marque, pero no contesto, así que deje un mensaje.

- Elizabeth Swan llevo toda la mañana buscándote , por favor es importante, llámame

Colgué solo nos hablábamos, así cuando estábamos enojadas, esperaba que funcionara.

Que se suponía que debía hacer, dios mío no podía creer que estaba considerando, que ese Robert fuera mi papa, cualquiera podría decírmelo ¿y yo le creería? , algo me decía que él era diferente, pero ni siquiera sabía qué clase de persona era.

Ese pensamiento se repitió * ni siquiera sabía qué clase de persona era*

… claro tenía que investigar sobre él y sabía exactamente quien me iba a ayudar, marque el número, espere tres toques hasta que contesto una voz masculina

- ¿diga?

- hola Félix, soy bella Swan , tu gran amiga , que por cierto ya no recuerdas - dije con voz divertida

-hey bella te desapareciste, ¿haber cuando podemos salir? - pregunto

- estoy fuera del país , pero cuando regrese saldremos , te llame porque necesito un favor - dije con voz dulce

- lo que quieras bella, ya lo sabes - dijo, lo que era cierto es que Félix es uno de los mejores investigadores que hay, a su corta edad

- necesito que investigues a Robert Slow, todo lo que puedas conseguir y si se puede en secreto. –dije muy rápido

-claro preciosa, no hay problema, te llamare cuando tenga algo - dijo con cariño

- Ok gracias, nos vemos- dije

-adiós – dijo el

Se corto la comunicación

Llegue a mi casa y por suerte no había nadie.

Escuche música , vi la tele , navegue en la internet y leí un libro , pero nada logro distraerme , así que baje a tocar el piano , mis notas se oían justo como me sentía: triste y confundida , me concentre tanto que no me di cuenta del tiempo .

-¿por qué tan triste bella? – pregunto y me sobresalto escuchar la voz de Jude

-me asústate - dije con la mano en el pecho

- me di cuenta, sabes que tu hermano está muy preocupado por ti -dijo empezando a tocar el piano, subí la vista y vi que estábamos solas en la habitación

- no tiene porque, ese señor no era nadie - dije con ansiedad en la voz

- no creo que te des cuenta de lo mucho que Jonathan te conoce - dijo

-no sé de que hablas - mentí

- hablo de porque lo evitaste, porque no contestaste sus llamadas o porque llamaste a su mama - dijo con una sonrisa

*si para quien se lo pregunta Jude ya sabe que su mama es famosa*

- yo….yo... –balbuce como tonta

- tú no tienes que decírmelo hablaras cuando estés lista, pero no le hagas eso a Jonathan, se pone mal cuando su hermanita lo ignora - dijo y lo último en forma de burla, yo solo reí

-hola Bells ¿estas bien? - pregunto Jonathan, sentándose a mi lado y decidí que no podía decirle ahora

- si algo hambrienta, ¿pedimos algo de comer? - rio , pero asintió – ¿podemos invitar a los Cullen? - pregunte y luego hice un puchero

- claro , pero tu vas a su casa - dijo y yo asentí

Salí hacia la casa Cullen, llegue, toque el timbre y abrió Edward

-hola - dijo con una sonrisa torcida , acaso no sabía lo que me provocaba cuando hacia eso , no me resistí y lo bese , el se sorprendió , pero me correspondió y rodeo mi cintura , sabía que él estaba prohibido para mí , pero éramos como imanes , algo de él me atraía siempre , nos separamos y yo enterré mi cara en su cuello que olía riquísimo : como a pino , miel y sol.

- Esto no está bien- susurre

-¿por qué? - pregunto iba a contestarle que el tenia novia y yo no quería ser una zorra

- ¿bella? Pero que mal educado es Edward, pasa - dijo Alice, me separe de Edward y la mire

- en realidad vine a invitarlos a cenar con nosotros - dije

- eso serial genial, pero están los hale con nosotros, ¿pueden venir? - yo rodé los ojos ante esa pregunta

- sí, tontita - conteste y le revolví el cabello - los espero en casa pediremos la comida ¿alguna en especial? - pregunte

- lo que sea está bien , pero compra mucha recuerda que va Emmentt - dijo

- te oí - grito desde algún lado de la casa

- ok , me voy - dije

- te acompaño - dijo Edward, yo lo mire, y nos dirigimos a la puerta

Saliendo me tomo la mano y dijo:

-hablemos bella - dijo

- ¿sobre qué? - pregunte aunque si sabia

-sabes bien sobre que "esto está mal", acaso ¿te gusta alguien más? O simplemente ¿yo no te gusto? - pregunto , ¿estaba hablando enserio? , nos detuvo , cuando ya estábamos frente de mi puerta , quedamos frente a frente tomados de la mano -bella , cuando nos besamos siento miles de corrientes eléctricas , tú me gustas y es mas que eso yo te quiero , te quiero muchísimo más de lo que me podría imaginar que llegaría a querer … más que a mi propia vida , bella , tal vez suene exagerado , por lo poco que llevamos conociéndonos , pero bella entiende una cosa … siempre serás la cosa más importante que haya en mi vida - dijo viéndome con amor y sinceridad

No pude hacer más que unir nuestros labios en un dulce beso, se movían a compensados como si fueran piezas de un rompecabezas.

-entonces ¿si nos queremos porque está mal? - pregunto, al separarnos, cuando iba responderle la puerta se abrió

-veo que si cenaran con nosotros -dijo Jude con una sonrisita…

*…*

Por favor comenten, dejen sus dudas

Díganme cómo voy.

*Tengo el álbum de esta historia con la portada, carro, ropa y los papas de bella, aparte de otras personas, pídanmelo si lo quieren, envié algunos a los que lo pidieron no sé si les llego o no , si no déjenme un correo a donde enviárselo, please!*


	15. Chapter 15

Disculpen la tardanza, pero voy a la preparatoria y me dejan muchísima tarea

Muchísimas gracias por los rewiews y alertas

*…*

Pasamos genial esa noche , platicando y comiendo , Alice intento hablarme sobre algo de la escuela , pero ya no cabía nada en mi cerebro para guardar.

Hoy iba en bus hacia la escuela , mientras llegaba me puse a pensar en qué pasaría con Edward el tenia novia , yo lo quería demasiado , además de que yo era egoísta , aunque sabía que estaba mal deseaba sus besos y sus caricias , así que prolongaría lo mas que pudiera esa conversación , no soportaría que él no quisiera verme o algo por el estilo.

Baje del bus y entre a la escuela

-Tenias que ser tan zorra ¿verdad? - oí que Tanya me grito, pero no me detuve, en cuanto traspase la puerta, vi una docena de hojas pegadas en la pared y por el alto parlante se escucho un mensaje:

-Todos los alumnos presentarse de inmediato en el auditorio - dijo una voz casi nasal

Yo tratando de esquivarlo y él iba a estar ahí , bueno ya que , camine a paso lento al auditorio estaba lleno , en cuanto entre todos voltearon a verme y de pronto todo quedo en silencio.

-Que bueno que llego señorita Harrison pase al frente por favor - dijo la entrenadora , hice lo que me pidió cuando subí al escenario , ella comenzó a hablar de nuevo , pude ver a Edward , Jacob , Alec , Adrian , Tanya y Jasper - estoy aquí para presentarles a sus capitanes de taller oficialmente :

-La líder de porristas será bella Harrison - todos aplaudieron y algunos chiflaron - pasa bella y dinos quienes serán tus co - capitanas - pidió la entrenadora

- Ok antes que nada quiero darle las gracias por elegirme y mis co -capitanas van a ser Alice , jane y Leah - dije, hubo diferentes reacciones algunos se quedaron atónitos , algunos aplaudieron , otros comenzaron a murmurar, aunque todos pararon por un grito.

- ¿Qué? , eso no puedes ser, ellas ni siquiera audicionaron - dijo Tanya con voz furiosa

- claro , que se puede leí el reglamento y dice: que se puede mientras la líder de porristas lo apruebe y ¿adivina qué? Lo apruebo, se que ellas tienen lo que necesitan.

- pero…. - intento decir Tanya

- sin peros Tanya , bella es la capitana y creo que sabe lo que hace - le dijo la entrenadora

- bueno voy a leer la lista de las que están en el equipo - dije y comencé a leer la hoja con la integrantes

Capitana: Isabella Harrison - sonreí

Co - capitanas: Jane, Alice y Leah

Animadoras:

Tanya

Irina

Heidi

Jessica

Lauren

Charlotte

Emily

Kim

Sarah

Miranda

- Gracias a todas las demás que audicionaron - dije y con eso termine

Después de eso hablaron Edward y Jasper , dijeron que el equipo seguía igual pero que agradecían a los que hicieron la prueba , cuando iban regresando a su lugar, Jake me hablo.

- no entiendo porque estamos nosotros aquí arriba , no somos capitanes de na… - dijo Jake , señalando a Embry , Alec y a el mismo , pero el entrenador , lo interrumpió.

- Srta. Harrison ¿puede venir aquí un momento? - pidió el entrenador por el micrófono, me acerque y susurro un "presente al nuevo equipo", me dio el micrófono.

- chicos tengo el honor de dar la noticia, se abrirá un equipo de beisbol y quiero invitarlos a que se unan , Alec, Jake y Embry ¿se acercan? - pregunte y parece que salieron de su asombro y se acercaron a mi - es un orgullo para mí presentar al capitán Jacob Black y sus co - capitanes Embry y Alec, las pruebas son el sábado 8:00 am campo de beisbol, ¿quieren decir algo? - les pregunte a los chicos

- Solo invitarlos a hacer las pruebas, estamos seguros que hay muchas personas buenas - dijo Alec me dio ido

-no rechazaremos a nadie que quiera estar en el equipo, solo se harán las pruebas para dar las posiciones - dijo Jake

- ok , por ultimo me gustaría que Edward y adrian subieran - dije ellos caminaron hacia a mí , Edward se veía furioso , así que le di el micrófono a adrian

- el taller de música sigue igual , si alguien quiere unirse presentarse en los horarios de ensayo lunes , miércoles , jueves y viernes de 1:00 a 3:00 - mientras hablaba yo veía a Edward pero el evitaba mi mirada , en un impulso en el que poco me importo Tanya "su novia" , me acerque , le tome las manos y entrelace nuestros dedos , entonces el volteo , su mirada se había suavizado , lo mire y le sonreí , el me devolvió el gesto , así que me acerque y roce mi nariz con la suya, soltó una risita , y le di un beso corto , una voz me hizo voltear

- Srta. . Harrison necesito hablar con usted - dijo el entrenador, yo asentí , le di otro beso corto a Edward y seguí al entrenador.

- Voy a ser breve , mi condición es un partido de beisbol , con Nike school of music - dijo mientras entrabamos a su oficina

-Pero eso , ¿no debería hablarlo usted con ellos? - pregunte

- lo hice y se negaron, pero usted tiene un poder de convencimiento muy grande - me dijo

- ¿Esta seguro? - pregunte no muy convencida

- Estoy tan seguro que anuncie al equipo - dijo con una sonrisa

- Lo hare - dije

-Le daré las últimas dos horas libre espero su respuesta al final de clases ¿está bien? - pregunto y yo asentí

- si - dije y Salí

Camine hacia Niké school of music, quedaba a unas cuadras de la escuela, llegue y pregunte por el entrenador , que según me dijeron se llamaba Luis Bracamontes.

- ¿entrenador bracamontes? - pregunte cuando llegue donde me dijeron

-El mismo - dijo , era gordito chaparro, pero muy simpático

- Soy Isabella Harrison y vengo de converse school music a proponerle algo - el entrenador sonrió - un partido de beisbol entre las dos escuelas - dije

- Ya no saben qué hacer ¿verdad? , mandaron a una adorable jovencita -dijo y soltó una carcajada

- En realidad soy nueva en mi escuela, me dijeron que ustedes eran nuestros rivales, se me ocurrió esto y el entrenador me dio permiso no pensé que fueran unos gallinas - dije con cara inocente

- definitivamente tienes actitud , deberías estar en esta escuela y no somos gallinas - replico con voz graciosa

- Sus palabras dicen una cosa y sus acciones otra, pero bueno nada podre hacer al entrenador bracamontes le gustara saber esta noticia - dije

- ok, será un torneo de basquetbol y beisbol, ¿está bien? - dijo con ironía y me tendió la mano.

- perfecto - dije y la tome

*-…_*

Dejen sus comentarios y opiniones

Todas son recibidas


	16. Chapter 16

Habían pasado 3 semanas, desde que había acordado el trato con el entrenador bracamontes, faltaba una semana para el torneo.

No me había podido comunicar con mi mama y Jonathan y Kate me preguntaron para que la necesitara, pero yo solo les decía que tenía algo que decirle algo.

Respecto a Edward hablamos sobre lo ocurrido y ahora éramos ….

Flash back

-Bella no podemos seguir prolongado esta conversación - dijo yo solo lo mire - te amo ¿Cual es el problema con eso? - me dijo

- ¿lo dices enserio? - pregunte el asintió - oh…nada importante …. Tanya tu novia - dije el soltó una carcajada - oye no entiendo que te da risa - algo molesta ya

El me dio un beso y me jalo hacia la puerta (estábamos en su casa) , empezó a caminar.

¿Edward a donde me llevas? - pregunte , pero el solo me sonrió así que decidí ser paciente.

Paramos en el parque cerca de nuestra casa.

-Isabella Marie Harrison Swan te amo , más que a mi propia vida , eres la única siempre lo serás , Tanya ya no es mi novia - estaba sorprendida, pero aun así me avente a sus brazos y nos caímos al pasto y lo bese este beso era dulce pero apasionado.

-Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia? - me pregunto cuándo nos separamos para tomar aire y él se puso a besar mi cuello.

-si quiero - y volví a besarlo

…

Así siguieron los días Edward y yo íbamos a todas partes en pequeñas "citas" , cuando creí que no lo podía amar más , lo hacía, ¿había alguien más perfecto?

Hoy era jueves cuatro días antes del partido y estábamos en su casa, sentados en el sillón de su cuarto , más bien yo sentada y el con su cabeza en mi regazo.

- ¿Bells? -me pregunto , despegue la vista de la tele y lo mire

- te amo - dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón

-yo también te amo - dije, lo bese , ese beso fue diferente lleno de necesidad y algo más.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba acostada en el sillón y el arriba de mi , sabía que aun no estaba lista para dar un paso más grande con Edward , así que me separe, pero el bajo hacia mi cuello , repartiendo besos húmedos en esa zona y bajando hacia mis pechos , estaba a punto de pararlo , cuando se oyeron unos toques en la puerta, Edward me levanto , se sentó y me puso en su regazo .

- pase - dijo Edward de mala gana

- venia a hablar con Bella , sobre algo de las rutinas - dijo Alice

- ¿porque no vas a molestar a otro lado? -dijo Edward

- Edward …. Ya voy Alice - dije y Alice salió - no entiendo ¿porque la tratas así? , es una de las mejores personas que conozco - dije ya enojada

- no la conoces bien - dijo con voz furiosa , fui hasta la ventana y me quede mirando un largo tiempo , poco después sentí su respiración en mi cuello y sus brazos alrededor de mi - lo siento , pero no quiero que ella te cambie , como a…. - callo repentinamente

- ¿ como quien? - pregunte pero él no me contesto - así que esto se trata de otra persona - clave mis ojos en los de el - ok , si no vas a hablar me voy - dije y camine hacia la puerta

- no bella, espera , no te vayas - pidió tomándome de la mano

- Edward de verdad necesito pensar - me solté de su agarre, Salí del cuarto y grite:

- Alice - la jale escaleras y entre a la cocina - Esme, ¿podría Alice ir a dormir a mi casa? , queremos perfeccionar las rutinas - dije e hice un puchero , me miro preocupada, ella sabía que Edward yo habíamos peleado.

- está bien, pero pórtense bien - dijo y sonrió

- no te preocupes - dije y fuimos hacia la puerta de salida, después de darle un beso a Esme , Edward estaba recargado en una pared cerca , me acerque a él le di un beso corto y susurre un "te quiero " antes de Salir con Alice detrás de mí, no podría dormir sin eso.

- bella , regresemos no traje ropa - dijo Alice

- yo te presto - dije , con voz triste

- ¿paliaron verdad? - pregunto

- sí , pero olvídalo solo quiero comer helado de chocolate - dije

-ok - dijo algo extrañada - pero tú lo odias - dijo riéndose

- cierto, mejor de fresa - dije uniéndome a sus risas

Pasamos la noche viendo películas y comiendo helado de fresa, al día siguiente fuimos en mi auto a la escuela.

Estuvimos ensayando las rutinas y al Salir ya me dolía la cabeza por todos los gritos de Taña.

No había visto a Edward hasta ahora el estaba sentado en las gradas desde que empezó el ensayo hasta que termino y tenía cara de gatito regañado.

- bella, lo sien…. – lo calle con un beso

- está bien Edward , creo que exagere, todos tenemos secretos , pero no me gusta que trates así a Alice , es mi mejor amiga - dije haciendo un puchero

- no puedo perdonarla bella, no después de lo que hizo - dijo

-por favor no delante de mi ¿si? – dije dándole pequeños besos cortos

- bueno , con una condición - lo mire confundida - aquí cerca hay una feria y quiero ir contigo - dijo

-ok , solo me cambio - dije mirando el uniforme de porristas, el asintió y me fui a cambiarme

Llegamos a la feria y vimos los montones de juegos y "casualmente" me jalo hacia la rueda de la fortuna.

- yo no pienso, subirme - grite y Edward me miro entre sorprendido - divertido

- bella ¿Qué… - empezó a preguntar, pero lo interrumpí

- no voy a subirme - dije ya más tranquila

- así que ¿tienes miedo? - dijo con voz juguetona

- no lo tengo dije

- entonces sube - dijo con una sonrisa , yo lo mire y de pronto algo en el me dio confianza , en cuanto subí , enterré mi cara en su pecho .

-¿por qué le tienes miedo? - pregunto Edward

- solo una vez subí , fue con Jonathan y el movió la canasta , solo tenía 6 años - dije

- tengo una forma de distraerte - tomo mi barbilla , empezó a darme , pequeños besos en los parpados , mejilla , nariz, y por ultimo terminar con un beso en los labios increíblemente dulce , pero corto porque el juego se detuvo , bajamos y caminamos con las manos entrelazadas , hasta que pare de repente.

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunto algo preocupado

- quiero una de esa - dije y señale una hamburguesa de peluche , era linda con carita y todo , Edward soltó una risita , nos dirigió al puesto de tiro al blanco .

Yo me quede tres pasos atrás mientras Edward jugaba era realmente bueno , una voz me saco de mis cavilaciones :

-¿Bella? - yo voltee y dios mío ahí se encontraba mi no muy seguro papa , Robert Slow

- hola - dije no muy segura y él me abrazo

- me da gusto poder verte - dijo cuando nos separamos y me dio una mirada triste.

- siento no haber llamado , pero no todos los días viene alguien y dice que es tu padre y Elizabeth no contesta mis llamadas - el me dio una mirada comprensiva

- ¿bella? - pregunto la dulce voz confundida de Edward , me voltee a mirarlo ,y entrelace nuestras manos.

- Edward él es Robert , Robert él es Edward mi novio - se dieron las manos y Robert me hablo

- bella, llámame cuando quieras , siempre esperare tu llamada , me iré un tiempo a forks , por problemas de salud - dijo

- ¿te encuentras bien? - pregunte preocupada

- sí , son solo unos problemitas , tengo que irme ahora - se acerco y me abrazo - espero verte pronto linda - dijo y me dio un beso en la frente , me quede mirando por donde se fue , hasta que sentí un apretón en mi mano , me voltee y le di un beso a Edward como esos con los que se me olvida todo.

Volvimos a casa estaba verdaderamenente feliz que se hubiera, olvidado de eso, además de que haya ganado mi hamburguesa.

…

Al siguiente día que era sábado , baje a eso de las 10: 00 am , tenia ensayo a las 3:00 pm , al ir llegando a la cocina una voz conocida me llamo la atención , así que me apresure y en cuanto llegue vi lo imposible.

- ¿mama? - susurre , ella y Kate se voltearon a verme.

…

Perdonen la tardanza

Es importante para mí saber sus opiniones, TODAS son bienvenidas.


	17. Chapter 17

Una aclaración antes en este capítulo salen muchas *CALL TELEPHONE* que son llamadas de teléfono.

Cuando una empieza dice :*CALL TELEPHONE*

Y cuando termina dice: * FIN CALL TELEPHONE*

*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

- ¿mama? - susurre, ella y Kate se voltearon a verme.

- Hola Bells - dijo y vino a abrazarme

- ¿hola? - pregunte incrédula - llevo un mes tratando de localizarte y tu vienes y actúas como si nada - dije

- Estoy aquí es eso lo que importa ¿no? - dijo , pero la ignore, me sentía mal para fingir que todo está bien.

- ¿y Jonathan? - pregunte a Kate

- Durmiendo - respondió y eso me importo poco-

- Jonathan - grite , después de unos minutos el bajo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto , pero nos vio y dijo - veo que ya se vieron - dijo con una sonrisa, mi mama me tomo la mano y llevo hasta el salón música.

- ok , quiero que me escuches primero y después dirás lo que piensas, promételo - dijo con voz cariñosa

- hay una razón , por la cual te sacamos de costa del sol , bella , te mentimos cuando dijimos que los reporteros habían encontrado nuestra casa - me quede atónita con esa confesión , y las lagrimas ya empezaban a acumularse , nadie dijo nada por unos segundos

- ¿Cuál fue entonces? - pregunte

- recuerdas que siempre les dije que su papa estaba viajando por el mundo , bueno la verdadera historia es que me engaño con mi mejor amiga ,el punto es que él supo donde vivíamos y quiso verlos , solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes y sé que estuvo mal haberte mentido… - dijo, a estas alturas ya mis lagrimas salían por montones , trate de distráeme en otra cosa y entonces fije la vista en mi hermano , el no parecía , sorprendido ni triste

- ¿Qué hay contigo? No parece que te sorprenda - dije mirándolo

- no lo hace , lo sabia - y ahí fue lo último que aguante , la persona en la que mas confiaba en el mundo también me mintió , pero aun tenia duda.

- ¿por qué lo haces? - pregunte a mi mama, ella me dio una mirada confundida - ¿por qué me lo dices ahora? - pregunte con voz rota

- no podía sacarlos de un lugar cada vez que los encuentra , aunque no pueden verlo - estaba a punto de decirle que se fuera al demonio , pero mi ¡phone sonó y yo agradecí en silencio a quien me estaba llamando .

*CALL TELEPHONE*

- diga - conteste con la voz algo ronca, por el llanto.

- hola , bella soy Félix , solo hablaba para decirte que tengo lo que me pediste - dijo

- gracias , eso es genial, puedes enviarlo a mi correo y hazme saber de cualquier cosa que necesites - dije

-ok ¿estas bien? - pregunto algo preocupado

- perfecta, gracias , tengo que colgar, bye - dije fingiendo la voz

Ok, bye - dijo , colgué

*FIN CALL TELEPHONE*

Camine hacia la puerta antes de salir voltee

- supongo que es mejor tarde que nunca, gracias por decírmelo - dije con sarcasmo.

Subí a mi habitación , saque la tarjeta que mí…. Papa me había dado , apenas ayer lo había visto , no creo que se haya ido tan rápido , así que marque su celular pero sonó apagado , así que marque al número de casa , dio dos timbres y contestaron :

* CALL TELEPHONE*

- ¿hola? - dijo una voz masculina

- disculpe es la casa de ¿ Robert Slow? , soy Isabella Harrison - dije con voz ansiosa

- su hija ¿cierto? - pregunto , solo susurre un "si" -soy Cristian su mejor amigo , el se fue a Forks , pensé que lo sabías con eso de que Jonathan y tu eran los únicos que podían ayudarle - dijo y creció la duda en mi

- ¿ayudarle con qué? - pregunte, el se quedo en silencio, por segundos

-Creo que hable de más, olvídalo… - dijo con voz preocupada, pero lo interrumpí

- no, por favor dímelo, en lo que sea que pueda ayudarle , lo hare , pero por favor - la voz se me quebró un par de veces y eso ayudo.

- el estaba enfermo necesitaba un operación para tratar la apendicitis, la cosa es que no tenían sangre sobrante , si suficiente , pero algún contratiempo y … - dijo con voz preocupada

- no sabes lo que te lo agradezco, gracias - dije y colgué

*FIN CALL TELEPHONE*

Tome una mochila y metí mi laptop , ropa (unos jeans, una camisa de franela azul, una de tirantes abajo y mi uniforme de porrista, no creo que regresara antes del partido), dinero (que yo había ahorrado), mi identificación.

Tome mi ¡phone y marque al aeropuerto

*CALL TELEPHONE*

- buenos días en ¿ qué puedo ayudarle? - dijo una voz de mujer

-necesito un vuelo , de san Francisco california a Seattle , lo más rápido posible - dije

- el próximo sale a las 2:00 pm , tiene que estar en cincuenta minutos aquí o hay otro vuelo a las 9:00 pm - dijo todos rápido

- El de las 2:00 pm - dije convencida

- ¿su nombre? Y va a pagar con tarjeta o efectivo.

- Isabella Harrison Swan… - di mi numero de tarjeta

*FIN CALL TELEPHONE*

Ahora faltaba enfrentar a mi " familia" , me colgué la mochila en el hombro y Salí de mi habitación después de llamar a un taxi.

Llegue a la sala de música , donde estaban mi mama , Jonathan y Kate

- ¿hay algo que se te haya olvidado decirme? - ella (mi mama) me miro y enseguida lo entendió - ¿lo sabías? - ella agacho la mirada y esa fue señal de afirmación - ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿ Puede pasarle algo mas grave? - dije refiriéndome a mi…. papa , ella me miro y dijo:

- no ha de ser nada grave , seguro lo invento - cuando lo dijo , me quede boquiabierta y una lagrima bajo por mi mejilla , no conocía en nada a esa persona que es mi mama.

- no voy a quedarme aquí esperando a ver si miente o no - dije , con voz fuerte y decidida.

- tú no vas a ningún lado - dijo Jonathan

- es mi papa , tengo tanto derecho de verlo como a ella - señale a mi mama y con eso camine hacia la puerta.

- lo conozco mejor que tu , bella y sé que es mentira - dijo detrás de mi caminando hacia el taxi que ya había llegado , pero no conteste , hasta que Jonathan se paro enfrente de mí.

- no vas a ningún lado - dijo con voz seria , pero suplicante.

- ¿sabes? Tú eras alguien en quien yo solía creer - dije y él se quedo estático , ya había llegado al taxi , abrí la puerta , pero alguien tomo mi mano .

- vamos , bella tú no eres así , quédate - esa fue mi mama

- solo estoy segura de una cosa: no soy el intento de niña tonta , que tú crees - dije , me solté de su agarre y subí al taxi .

- Al aeropuerto , por favor - dije y le di un billete de 100 dólares , el taxista solo asintió y sonrió como tratando de darme ánimos .

La verdad es que no sé si es mentira o no , lo vi un par de veces , pero siempre me pareció sincero , y lo que más me hace querer ir es que él nunca nos dijo que necesitaba ayuda.

Tal vez , me parecía más a él…

*…*

Es importante para mí saber sus opiniones, TODAS son bienvenidas.


	18. Chapter 18

Hola chicas y chicos, gracias por los comentarios y las alertas.

*::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::?:::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

En cuanto llegue a Seattle tome una avioneta hacia Port Angels solo deseaba saber que estaba bien , que mi … papa , estaría bien , envié un par de mensajes uno a Leah (para decirle de la práctica de porristas ) y otro a Kate (para hacerle saber que llegue bien).

Llegue a Port Angels a eso de las 4:00 , pero no se veía casi gente vi un taxi, corrí hacia él, pero cuando puse la mano en la agarradera (del taxi), otra se poso encima de la mía.

Subí la vista, y vi a un jovencito de mi edad, era estatura media, ojos cafes , pálido y pelo castaño - rubio, en realidad se parecía mucho a Edward.

- lo siento , pero de verdad necesito llegar - dije

- yo también voy de prisa ¿a donde vas? - pregunto

- al hospital de Forks - dije sin entender

- yo también voy a Forks ¿te molestaría compartir taxi? - pregunto sonriéndome

- no, vamos - lo apure

-por cierto, soy Riley - dijo tendiéndome su mano yo el tome y dije:

-bella - no dijimos mas en el camino , pasaron tres horas de camino y no hablamos mucho , iba demasiado perdida en mis pensamientos y parecía que el también en los suyos.

El taxi paro frente el hospital , me baje , después de pagarle al taxista y que Riley se quejara, no le hice caso y corrí hacia el hospital.

Al traspasar las puertas, vi un modesto escritorio donde estaba una joven con expresión cansada, camine hasta ella y le hable:

- disculpe , estoy buscando a mi padre Robert slow, soy Isabella Harrison - dije , ella me miro por dos segundos , seguro preguntándose ¿por qué nuestro apellido es diferente? , pero aun así me contesto.

- acaba de salir de la operación, su habitación es la 512 - dijo

- ¿ ya no hay problema con eso de la sangre? - pregunte bajito, porque me aterraba pensar en que una aguja traspasara mi piel.

- sí, no tenemos suficiente ¿quieres donar? - pregunto y yo solo fui capaz de asentir - bueno , ve al fondo a la izquierda , y entra en la puerta que dice " donación de sangre " - dijo y sonrió, señalándome el lugar por donde debía ir.

- gracias - dije yendo hacia el lugar que ella indicaba.

Al llegar a la puerta , toque y una dulce pero cansada voz, dijo que pasara, cuando entre vi a una dulce viejecita.

- hola linda ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? - pregunto con voz maternal.

- quiero donar sangre , especialmente para mi papa - sonrió y empezó con su trabajo , me hizo preguntas sobre mi salud , me peso y midió , conforme avanzaba con las pruebas hacia muecas y evitaba mirarme lo cual no me gustaba.

- siéntate por favor linda - dijo cuando termino con todo - lo siento , pero no , tienes principios de anemia y si te saco sangre puedes debilitarte - dijo mientras mis lagrimas se acumulaban.

- usted no entiende , nunca lo conocí , viví con la idea de que él había dejado a mi madre , y después de 18 años me dijeron la verdad , y luego que el estaba enfermo y que necesita mi sangre , juro que le temo a las agujas mas que a nada , pero estoy aquí para ayudarlo yo solo …. No puedo perderlo ahora que lo encontré - dije , rompiendo en llanto, ella me abrazo.

- tranquila , todo está bien , querida - repetía una y otra vez , cuando me calme ella hablo.

- lo haremos de esta forma linda, te sacare sangre , pero cuando salgas por esa puerta, te vas directo al cuarto de tu padre y si te sientes mal volverás ¿de acuerdo? - pregunto

- si - dije y la abrace muy fuerte.

Esto era increíble estaba en un hospital lejos de mi familia , sacándome sangre para ayudar a una persona muy importante también , mientras la sangre seguía corriendo por las pequeñas " mangueritas " , ya me habían sacado 4 lit. , estaba a punto de llenarse el 5 lit. , era todo lo que podían sacarme , pero "tina" la dulce enfermera , dijo que era suficiente.

Le susurre un "gracias" seguido de un gran abrazo , lo que trate de aparentar frente a tina , se desborono en cuanto salí de ahí , me sentía demasiado mareada y débil , pero aun así camine hacia la habitación 512 , iba sosteniéndome en las paredes , me sorprendió que el hospital estuviera tan vacio.

*:::::::::::::::::::::::¿::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::?:::::::::::+*

Todo blanco , y el estaba ahí , dormido tan cómodamente dormido , me acerque a su lado y bese su frente , mientras una pequeña sonrisa surcaba sus labios , tal vez no estaba tan dormido como yo pensaba, me quede un buen rato a su lado pensando en pasar el tiempo juntos cuando el saliera del hospital , pero seguía mareada así que me senté en el pequeño sillón enfrente de la cama , saque mi laptop y en lo primero que pensé fue en Edward no me despedí , y solo envié mensajes , pero ninguna al , no me atrevía a decírselo , no podía oír como ya no quería verme , un email parecía demasiado frio , pero ya que no estaba dispuesta a llamar , era la única alternativa , así que empecé a teclear:

_Querido Edward:_

_TE AMO, TE EXTRAÑO_

_Estoy segura que ya te enteraste que no estoy en casa , no tienes una idea de cuánto lamento decírtelo así y no en persona , pero quiero que sepas todo , la ultima parte me acabo de enterar :_

_Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan , mi madre es Elizabeth Swan , "la famosa pianista" , nos trajo aquí por los reporteros que solo nos molestaban y un supuesto escándalo , ella solo quería que viviéramos una vida normal._

_Nos cambiaron de imagen, para que no nos reconocieran._

_Ella llego hoy y dijo que todo lo que había dicho sobre reporteros y el escándalo no era cierto._

_Mi papa me había visitado , incluso creo que lo viste un par de veces , me entere de que está enfermo y necesita sangre , así que aquí estoy , porque Jonathan ni en sueños._

_Duele, duele mucho , me gustaría que estuvieras aquí , pero entiendo si te sientes engañado, nunca fue mi intención, TE AMO MAS QUE A MI PROPIA VIDA, nunca pensaría si quiera en dañarte, por favor…. No me odies._

_Te amo nunca lo olvides._

_Bella_

*….?:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::!::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

Adjunte un par de fotos , con mi mama y mi hermano en una alfombra roja y una actual con el cambio de imagen , pulse… enviar.

Realmente no sabía cómo iba reaccionar Edward , lo único que sé es que lo amo.

Me acerque a la cama de mi padre, después de jalar una silla, y recosté la cabeza en la almohada de mi papa.

El mareo se había pasado ya , el clima en Forks era bastante frio, yo traía un vestidito con un suéter y converse.

No me sentía incomoda , así que me quede dormida rápidamente.

*:::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::¿:::::::::::*

Desperté al sentir a alguien jugando con mi cabello

- Bells - dijo y sonrió

En ese momento supe que fue buena idea haber venido.

* :::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::?::::::::::::::::::::::&/(::::::::::*

Chicas siento la tardanza, pero siendo sincera no estoy muy segura de continuar la historia.

¿Ustedes que piensan? ¿Sigo o no?

Dejen sus comentarios y dudas.

Me gusta saber cómo voy, ¿me merezco un rewiew?

TODAS SON BIENVENIDAS.


	19. Chapter 19

Desperté al sentir a alguien jugando con mi cabello

- Bells - dijo y sonrió

-hola … papa - me costo un poco decirlo , no sabia como iba reaccionar.

Me atrajo hacia el y me abrazo.

- esa palabra hija , espere escucharla por mucho tiempo - dijo mientras derramaba una lagrima

- no llores papa , estoy aquí y me vaz a oir repitiéndola tanto como quieras verme - dije

- siempre bells , siempre - dijo y me dio un beso en la frente.

Nos quedamos en un comodo silencio , por un largo rato.

- sabe tu mama que estas aquí ¿verdad? – me pregunto

- si te refieres a Forks , no - el frunció el seño y me dio una mirada confundida - ella sabe que estoy contigo - dije , me miro incrédulo.

- ¿Cómo hiciste para que Elizabeth Swan, te dejara siquiera hablarme? - pregunto

- se comporta de forma iracional , se que quiere cuidarnos , pero esto se esta volviendo ridículo - termine con una mueca.

- Quiero contarte como fue que nos separamos - yo asentí y el continuo - conoci a tu mama en la universidad , ella era muy especial.

Renata solis me quería , pero yo quería a tu madre , una noche fuimos a un bar , renata estaba bastante tomada , me beso , la verdad es que me tomo desprevenido , cuando Sali del shok la separe , tu madre ya nos había visto y marchado del lugar.

No la volvi a ver por dos años, la cosa es que empezó a tocar piano profesionalmente , fue mas fácil asi encontrarla.

Hablamos , pensé que todo se había arreglado y asi fue como te tuvimos , pero ella no me había perdonado aun por " mi error" , se la paso escondiéndolos por mucho tiempo.

Recuerdo el dia que supe que existían , hace 8 años ,los busque juro que lo hice , pero cuando tenia una pista , ustedes desparecían - termino

- solo quiero olvidarlo ¿sabes? - dije y suspire - quiero conocer a mi papa - dije haciendo un puchero y el rio.

-buenos días ¿Cómo se siente sr. Slow? - pregunto el dr.

- muy bien - dijo papa

-¿ninguna molestia? - negó con la cabeza - ok , puede irse a su casa pero descanse.

Lleve a mi papa a su apartamento ,el taxi esperaba abajo, por que tenia que volver pues ya era madrugada del lunes y yo debía ir a san francisco.

- llamame cuando llegues

- si , y lamento no poder quedarme a cuidarte , pero prometi que estaría allí - dije

- no hay problema princessa , cuidate - beso el tope de mi cabeza.

- te quiero , papi - dije

- yo también princessa - Sali de su apartamento y comenze el camino de vuelta.

Taxi : avioneta: avión

A las 8:40 am fui a ponerme mi uniforme de porrista , ya que aterrizaríamos a las 9:00 am.

Llegue a la escuela 9: 57 , corri hacia el campo donde seria el partido.

Estaba a punto de empezar , todas las porristas ya estaban acomodadas me puse al frente , mi lugar.

Primero jugaron los de beisbol y quedaron empatados.

Y luego finalizo el de basquetball , sentía muchas miradas sobre mi pero todo el partido tuve la vista fija en un punto.

Ya había llegado la hora de enfrentar a Edward , vino corriendo hacia mi y dijo:

-no vuelvas a hacerme eso , no sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti -me abrazo fuerte por unos minutos , nos separamos.

- te extrañe - susurre , haciendo un puchero

-como yo a ti - dijo divertido , se acerco a mi y roso nuestros labios antes de fundirnos en un beso apasionado.

*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

Se que es cortito , pero muy importante.

Dejen sus comentarios

*PASEN POR MY NUEVO FIC "LUCKY"*


	20. Chapter 20

Gracias por los comentarios y alertas

*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

Poco después que nos separamos un muchacho vino hacia nosotros.

- Isabella ¿cierto? - pregunto con una sonrisa

-Bella - dije , alerta no me gustaba nada ese chico.

- soy James, dijeron que eras buena , pero mintieron eres excelente

- mmm…. Gracias - dije algo incomoda , empezando porque estaba ignorando completamente a Edward y después ¿el estaba coqueteándome?

- no me lo podía creer cuando supe que "una chica" convenció al entrenador, bueno pero eso solo te hace más atractiva, ¿sabes? Quiero invitarte a una cita ¿Qué tal el viernes? - dijo James , Edward estaba a punto de hablar , pero le gane , no quería problemas.

- Gracias, pero ya tengo ocupado ese día.- dije

- ¿el sábado entonces? Por mi no hay problema, realmente me interesas

- Ella no tendrá tiempo para nadie que no sea yo - dijo , beso mi cuello , me tomo de la cintura y me llevo hacia otro lado.

- ¡Bella! - ese grito resonó en todo el lugar , vi a los chicos ( Alec, Jacob y Embry) , nos dimos un abrazo de grupo, mientras ellos me decían:

- lo siento bella , si te decepcionamos , pero lo haremos mejor - decían una y otra vez.

- lo hicieron muy bien, estoy muy orgullosa - dije con una sonrisa

- y aun no empezamos - dijo Alec , después de que nos separáramos.

- Isabella Marie Harrison Swan ¿Dónde te has metido? - grito Alice antes de aventarse a mis brazos - ¿tienes una idea de cuánto nos preocupamos por ti? - y comenzó a llorar.

- lo siento Alice , pero fue algo importante, te lo contare después , pero ya no llores - dije tratando de calmarla, estuvimos así un rato, hasta que ella se calmo , me soltó , y me dio una sonrisa.

- ¿bella? - esa irreconocible voz

- mama - ella y Jonathan trataron de acercarse a abrazarme, pero yo camine hacia Edward y me abrace a él, era siempre como mi soporte.

- ¿Quién este guapo jovencito? - me pregunto mi mama, pero yo no conteste

- bella, tenemos que hablar - dijo Jonathan "tratando" de sonar seguro.

- Después de la fiesta ¿si? - dijo Alice con un puchero.

- Esta bien , Alice - dijo , se acerco a mí , tomo mi barbilla y levanto mi rostro (lo tenía enterrado en el cuello de Edward) - Hablaremos después ¿de acuerdo? - dijo y ahora si lo mire bien, mama estaba a su lado.

- bien - dije cortante , Edward me dio un apretón de mano , dándome su apoyo - Edward es mi mama , mama él es Edward mi novio - dije , Edward me miro con comprensión

- Un gusto - dijo Edward cortésmente

- Encantada - dijo mi mama y nos quedamos en incomodo silencio.

- bueno nos veremos más tarde - dije a Jonathan y a mama, jale a Edward hacia la salida y luego hacia la escuela.

- ¿ a dónde vamos? En la escuela no hay nada - me dijo , pero yo no pare y lo guie hacia las duchas del equipo.

- Bella ¿Qué… - pregunto pero lo interrumpí.

- Estoy cansada, irritada y voy a ir a una fiesta, solo quiero bañarme y ponerme ropa limpia - hice un puchero y él me dio un pequeño beso.

Empezó a sonar su celular

- Es Alice - me dijo , me acerque hacia él y le quite el celular de las manos y lo apague.

- ¿A qué hora es la fiesta? - le pregunte

- A las 7:00 pm - respondió , mi celular comenzó a sonar e igual lo apague.

-¿entonces crees que pueda disfrutar a mi novio un rato? - dije , pasando mis manos por su cuello y después lo bese , empezó dulce , pero se volvió apasionado , nuestros labios se amoldaban como si fueran parte de un puzzle, paso su lengua por mis labios , y yo entre abrí mis labios , el beso fue bajando de intensidad , hasta volverse solo un roce.

- bueno ¿ me dejaras bañarme contigo? - puso cara de perrito atropellado , yo reí y le di un beso corto.

Abrí la regadera y el vapor comenzó a llenar la habitación , me quede en ropa interior era de encaje azul , me metí a la ducha , el agua recorrió mi cuerpo , poco después sentí algo en mi espalda , me voltee y vi Edward lavándome la espalda.

- deja de hacerlo no tienes idea de lo que me provocas - le dije, el se acerco y me beso con mucho deseo.

- mi novia se desvisto frente a mí , usa ropa de encaje en un color que le queda increíble , como si fuera poco estas mojada - dijo sobre mis labios , antes de moder mi labio inferior un poco y volver a besarme , su mano subió de mi cintura a mi pecho , lo masajeo haciéndome soltar un gemido , bajo su otra mano a mi trasero , hizo lo mismo , yo respiraba entrecortadamente , y pequeños gemidos salían de mis labios.

- Edward para - dije separándome

- lo siento - susurro

- no lo hagas , me gusto , pero me gustaría que nuestra primera vez sea especial y estar completamente preparada para ti - dije besándolo dulcemente.

- Ok, pero sería mejor que salieras de allí - dijo , cerrando la llave y dándome una toalla.

El salió y yo me puse el cambio de ropa que quedaba en mi pequeña maleta (jeans entubados , blusa de tirantes , camisa de franela y converse).

- te vez hermosa - dijo en el camino a casa.

- qué bueno que te guste , porque voy a ir a la fiesta así - el me miro sonriente.

- bella… ¿Qué hay… con tu mama? - pregunto

- duele, ellos dos me mintieron , no quiero hablar de eso ahora - dije

- bueno - dijo y beso mis nudillos.

Cuando llegamos la fiesta ya había empezado, seguro que Alice nos mataría.

- ¿Dónde diablos estaban? - grito Alice en cuanto cruzamos la puerta.

- se acabo la batería - dijimos al mismo tiempo , nos dio una mirada de sospecha.

- Me encanta esa canción - dije mientras empezaba a sonar i "be , Edward me llevo a la pista.

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful

Stop me and steal my breath

Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky

Never revealing their depth

Tell me that we belong together

Dress it up with the trappings of love

I'll be captivated

I'll hang from your lips

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

Me puse a pensar en lo que paso hoy definitivamente me había gustado y mucho.

I'll be your crying shoulder

I'll be love suicide

I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

Rain falls angry on the tin roof

As we lie awake in my bed

You're my survival, you're my living proof

My love is alive not dead

Tell me that we belong together

Dress it up with the trappings of love

I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips

Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above

Que había hecho yo para merecer a alguien como Edward.

I'll be your crying shoulder

I'll be love suicide

I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

Termino la canción , Edward y yo bailamos hasta las 4:00 pm, entonces me acompaño a mi casa.

- ¿segura que vas a estar bien? - pregunto algo ansioso

- segura - le di un beso corto y entre a la casa

-Bella , siéntate por favor…

***…***

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, TODOS SON BIENVENIDOS.


	21. Chapter 21

-Bella , siéntate por favor…

Curiosamente estábamos en la sala de música.

- podían dejarme un momento para hablar con Isabella - dijo mi madre.

- pero yo también quier … - dijo Jonathan, pero mama lo interrumpió.

- Solo será un momento - el hizo una mueca, pero salió junto a Kate de la habitación.

Nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que decidí hablar.

- mama - dije , pero no pude decir más de una palabra.

- No tienes idea de lo desilusionada, que estoy - dijo

- ¿por qué? - pregunte ¿ no debería ser yo la que estuviera enojada?

- te fuiste bella , cuando te dije que te quedaras , por si fuera poco , fuiste ayudar a la persona a la que mas odiamos en el mundo , no contestaste mis llamadas , pensé que él te había hecho algo malo - grito y se acerco para abrazarme pero di un paso atrás.

- ¿Qué dices? - pregunte incrédula ¿era posible que ella fuera así?

- No volverás a verlo - ordeno

- acepto mi parte de culpa, pero no voy a pagar por tus prejuicios - le dije

- ¿ Qué? - grito furiosa

- me mentiste con lo de papa , no me dijiste que necesitaba sangre y "no lo odiamos " , tú haces , sabes que tengo derecho a verlo - dije , ella más tranquila me respondió.

- No, vas a verlo

- no te estoy pidiendo permiso - dije - lo acabo de recuperar y no lo voy a dejar, aunque te duela - me miro furiosa mientras yo me dirigía a la puerta ella hablo:

-¿ así que lo eliges a él antes que a mí? - pregunto incrédula.

Voltee y le respondí:

- Estuve 18 años contigo y todo fue una mentira - respire hondo aguantando las ganas de llorar - quiero conocerlo y ya que no lo apruebas , entonces lo elijo a él - dije y me fui.

Estaba un poco atontada y mareada eran las 4: 23 am, me acosté sin siquiera ponerme pijama.

El despertar era diferente había sol nada parecido a mi estado de ánimo.

Solo había una cosa que quería:

*ver a Edward

Me puse unos jeans entallados , blusa de tirantes naranja , un suetercito blanco , con mis converse azules y un collar con un dije de beisbol (dije: una pelota , una gorra con una B y un bate).

Baje, oí voces en la cocina, pero aun así me dirigí a la salida.

- ¿Bells? - pregunto Jonathan, pero no conteste - quédate desayunemos juntos - pidió

Mi hermano era muy bueno , pero no podía estar cerca de ellos sin gritarles o sonreír falsamente.

- No puedo , lo siento - dije , me dirige a la casa de los Cullen.

- hola bella - dijo Carlisle

- hola ¿esta Edward? - pregunte directamente

- No , fue a comprar unas cosas que le pidió Esme - dijo

- ¿Puedes decirle que lo espero en nuestro parque? Que venga cuando pueda - pregunte con voz ansiosa.

- sí , claro , ¿pero estas bien? - pregunto preocupado

- sí , adiós - me fui

Camine unas cuantas calles, hasta llegar al parque y me acosté en el lugar de siempre.

Me puse a pensar mientras esperaba a Edward.

¿Como pudo mi mama hacer todo eso y aparte decirme que yo era la que cometió el error?

No había llamado aun a mi papa , rompería a llorar en cuanto oyera su voz.

El se estaba recuperando de su operación y no quería preocuparlo.

Aun así saque mi celular y escribí un simple mensaje:

"Estoy bien, las cosas estén complicadas , llamare cuando pueda

Te quiere Bella"

La reacción de Edward en todo este asunto fue la mejor.

Esta es la primera vez que vamos a realmente hablar desde lo que paso.

¿Había alguien más perfecto?

Me saco de mi ensoñación , la acción de Edward:

Se puso arriba de mí y me beso dulcemente:

- Hola, hermosa - dijo cuando el beso termino

- Hola , guapo - salude y le di un beso corto.

- mi celular empezó a sonar, Edward se sentó a mi lado, mire el celular era un mensaje:

"ojala todo mejore , te extraño y te quiero

Papa"

Sonreí todo esto valía la pena…

-¿Quién era?- pregunto Edward en tono extraño.

- nadie - dije automáticamente, tal vez mentía mucho últimamente.

- no? Entonces ¿Por qué sonríes así? - pregunto señalándome.

- olvídalo - dije , el hizo una mueca y me di cuenta de lo que pasaba - Oh! Dios mío , Edward Cullen esta celoso - dije y solté una carcajada , el me miro sin una pizca de alegría.

- Te amo , eres mía - dijo mientras me recostaba en el pasto , se ponía arriba de mí y junto sus labios con los míos.

Este beso era pasional.

Mis piernas comenzaron a temblarme, paso su lengua por mis labios como pidiendo permiso, entreabrí mis labios , casi morí por la sensación , era increíble.

Pero tuve que recordarme donde estaba así que el beso empezó a hacerse dulce.

- Te quiero - me dijo cuando nos separamos, rodamos hasta que el quedo recostado y yo a horcadas de él.

- Te quiero - dije mientras frotaba mi nariz con la suya.

- Eres hermosa , inteligente y divertida ¿Cómo no te querrían? - pregunto y lo mire confundida - no te quiero compartir con nadie , solo tú y yo - me explico antes de darme un beso corto.

-solo te quiero a ti , realmente no creo que te des cuenta de todo lo que te amo … más que a mi propia vida - dije por primera vez desde que conocí a Edward , el me miro con amor y me dio un dulce beso…

*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

Estábamos abrazados en el parque ni siquiera se cuanto tiempo había pasado.

Ya le había contado todo a Edward con detalles, mientras él jugaba con mi cabello , me daba besitos en las mejillas, parpados y en los labios.

Sonó mi celular:

- diga?

- Hola bells ¿vendrás a comer con nosotros? - pregunto Jonathan, era muy bueno se me hacía difícil negarle cosas - vendrán Garrett y Jude - agrego

- mmm… si - dije poco convencida

- ok , te esperamos - dijo , yo colgué , mire a Edward y lo abrace mas fuerte.

- todo estará bien , amor - dijo , ignore ese comentario, nada parecía así.

- tengo que volver - dije , me separe , me levante del pasto y empezó a caminar , pero él me jalo de la mano , quedamos frente a frente.

Solo recuerda que te amo - dijo y me dio un beso.

Caminamos hacia su volvo y me llevo a mi casa.

*:::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::******************::::::::::::::

Volví chicas y chicos! Siento la tardanza, pero mi semana ha sido complicada, la escuela no me deja, tengo millones de hojas he escrito en los recesos , pero no tengo tiempo de teclearlas.

Mañana subo otro de esta historia y también de * No air*

Dejen sus comentarios …. Ah y gracias por los rewiews y alertas.


	22. Chapter 22

Este es mi capitulo favorito de esta historia.

*:::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

Abrí la puerta con cuidado tratando de pasar desapercibida, pero era imposible.

- Hola Bells - dijo Kate y me dio un abrazo - vamos solo te estábamos esperando.

Entramos al comedor estaban : Elizabeth , Jonathan , Kate , Garrett , Jude y yo .

Me senté junto a Garrett y jude , después darle un beso a cada uno , tratando de ignorar la mirada de los demás.

- ¿qué tal tu día, cariño? - me pregunto Garrett

- bastante bien, estuve con Edward - dije y le sonreí, lo quería mucho.

Era lo único que dije aparte de monosílabas.

La cena era comida rápida: pollo frito , pizza, hamburguesas, comida china y japonesa.

En cuanto termine me despedí y me fui a mi cuarto.

*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

Los siguientes días nada mejoraba me pasaba todo el día con Edward, Alice o los chicos: Jane, Ángela, Alec, Jacob , Emmett o Rosalie.

Mi hermano trataba de hablarme, pero yo no quería, así que no servía de nada.

Mi mama estaba en la misma actitud, ella juraba que yo debía pedirle "disculpas".

Había hablado con mi papa varias veces, vendría pronto a verme.

Hoy era sábado y no había visto a Edward terminaba exhausto con los entrenamientos de basquetbol , fines de semana dormía casi todo el día, a veces iba a dormir con él , prefería estar entre sus brazos que en mi casa incomoda.

Me dirigí a la casa de los Cullen , toque la puerta y esme abrió:

- Hola querida - saludo cariñosamente

- hola esme

- está dormido, voy de salida, te quedas en tu casa - dijo después de darme un beso y salió.

subí al cuarto de Edward y lo vi se veía muy hermoso , estaba tranquilamente dormido , no quería ser tan mala como para despertarlo , así que solo le di un beso en la frente , una pequeña sonrisa apareció su rostro, pero seguía dormido.

Salí hacia la sala , pues Alice y Emmett salieron, no quería volver a mi casa y quería esperar a Edward.

Eran las 5:00 pedí una pizza tenía hambre, me senté a comer mientras veía la tele.

6:00, 7:00, 8:00 pasaba el tiempo y Edward no despertaba, no había nada en la tele.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar:

- Isabella , te quiero aquí , ahora - dijo tuve que alejarme el teléfono por sus gritos.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunte tranquilamente

- no pasas tiempo con la familia, cambiaste mucho, me desilusionas - dijo

- tomare nota - dije , colgué y lo apague, corrí hacia el cuarto de Edward pronto estaría llamándole a él.

Lo tome y apague , me sentía mal, todo esto ya rebasaba todas mis fuerzas, ella quería hacerme creer que era yo la mala y culpable de todo.

Abrumada no describía todo, necesitaba Salir y así lo hice, camine sin ningún rumbo en especial.

Una gotita cayó sobre mi rostro, seguida de muchas más, veía a la gente corriendo de un lado a otro, por la lluvia.

Vi a una mama cubriendo a su hijo , la mía nunca estuvo cuando la necesite , y aunque yo nunca pensé en eso haría lo mejor , cuando yo tuviera un hijo, daría todo por él.

Normalmente no me gustaba la lluvia, justo ahora me agradaba , seguí caminado no logre sentirme completamente bien, así que regrese.

Al llegar a la casa de los Cullen, había parado de llover, pero mi cabello estaba húmedo y mi ropa estaba mojada.

Estaban todas las luces apagadas , solo el volvo estacionado en la casa.

Subí al cuarto de Edward por segunda vez en el día , pero seguía dormido, cerré la puerta, con intención de irme a mi casa.

Otra puerta entreabierta llamo mi atención.

Entre y vi el hermoso piano negro, me senté pero no sabía que tocar un recuerdo me llego.

Flash back (yo hace 6 años)

- ¿por qué tienes que irte mañana? - le pregunte

- es mi trabajo bells - dijo mi madre

- pero yo te extraño mucho - dije , ella me miro un segundo y dijo:

-ya se! Escribiremos una canción - la mire confundida, pero lo hice, después de unas horas de tocar y cantar - listo! Cuando me extrañes tocaras esta canción y estaré contigo, justo como ahora - dijo, mientras me abrazaba.

Fin flash back

Mis dedos comenzaron a moverse tocando la bonita melodía y mi voz a sonar.

_La nieve cae sobre la ciudad_

_Blanco sobre blanco_

_Esto es el color de la esperanza_

_Durante una noche implacable_

_Me besaste en las ruinas_

_Pecado sobre pecado_

_Ahora tienen que gustarme tus cartas amorosas_

_Escritas sobre mi piel_

_No puedo contar las estrellas las luces del centro_

_¿Si dijeras que yo era realmente para ti?_

_Mi corazón diría amen_

_Pero cedo ante la caricia fría de las 2 am_

_Si admito que no puedo conseguir el empleo a esto._

_¿Se romperá mi corazón otra vez?_

_Como me caigo en los brazos que me esperan a las 2 am_

_La música rayada de alguien en las paredes_

_Sirenas que tejen por las calles_

_Y omito tu llamada , yo recogeré todas nuestras noches_

_Negro sobre negro_

_Conozco tu voz como la mía y esto hace mi corazón ir flojo_

_No puedo contar las estrellas las luces del centro_

_¿Si digieras que yo era realmente para ti?_

_Mi corazón diría amen_

_Pero cedo ante la caricia fría de las 2 am_

_Si admito que no puedo conseguir el empleo a esto._

_¿Se romperá mi corazón otra vez?_

_Como me caigo en los brazos que me esperan a las 2 am_

Termino la canción y sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado, acaricio mi mejilla su mano se sentía cálida.

- es buena y lo haces muy bien - dijo Edward tratando de entablar conversación.

- si… - dije solo por hablar

- Bells ¿por qué estas mojada?

Lo mire un segundo y después a nada en especial, vino otro recuerdo.

Flash back

- ¿ qué pasa bells? - pregunto mi hermano

- mama dijo que volvería ayer son las 11:00 pm y no ha llegado - dije

-se retraso un poco

- 1 día y medio muy poco ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te molesta?

- no está aquí , la extraño

- lo siento cariño - me dijo - para animarte aremos una canción - dije con alegría hice una mueca, pero empezamos

- siempre estaré contigo , lo prometo - dijo

Fin flash back

Le di una mirada a Edward y me puse derecha en el piano y empezó a tocar las teclas , con esa canción que mi hermano y yo habíamos compuesto:

Cuando era niña

Veía a mi papi llorar

Y maldecir al viento

Rompió su propio corazón

Y vimos…

Como trato volver a vivir

Y mama juro que

Nunca lo olvidaría

Y ese fue el día en que prometí

Jamás cantar al amor

Si no existe

Pero cariño

Tú eres la única excepción

Tú eres la única excepción

Tú eres la úni…

La música paro bruscamente, porque Edward quito mis manos del piano.

- bella ¿dime qué pasa? - pregunto ansioso, no sabía que decir, se oyeron pasos , se abrió la puerta.

- Edward , mama te llam… - dijo emmett , pero paro cuando me vio ahí.

- tengo que ir a casa - le dije a Edward mientras me paraba del piano.

- no , hablemos - dijo , Edward abrazándome.

- tengo que volver - le di un beso corto y trate de sonreír.

- no , quiero que te vayas - me dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Edward, hermano , bella debe irse - dijo emmett , pero Edward no me soltó.

- Edward necesito … - Esme entro - bella ¿quieres cenar con nosotros? - me pregunto

- gracias , pero es un poco tarde , debo ir a casa - dije con la poca cordura que me quedaba y mire a Edward.

- Te amo - dijo y me dio una hermosa sonrisa torcida.

- yo también - dije incapaz de sonreírle , le di un beso que parecía lleno de preguntas y Salí.

Definitivamente no me sentía bien , mi mundo cambio de rumbo, estaba oficialmente perdida...

*:::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

Es mi favorito , porque bella esta vulnerable.

Las canciones se llaman : 2 am - alex Johnson y the only exception - paramore , las dos están en ingles , pero son muy buenas.

Dejen sus rewiews , TODAS sus opiniones son bienvenidas .


	23. Chapter 23

*:::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

Estaba acostada en mi cama, era lunes por la mañana, desde que llegue el sábado por la noche de la casa de Edward me había metido hay.

Mi celular estaba apagado y le había dicho a Kate que no me pasara llamadas.

Hoy ni siquiera pude levantarme para ir a la escuela.

Sabia que Edward ni mis demás amigos tenían la culpa de todo esto , pero no podía ver a nadie.

Me sentía increíblemente cansada las constantes peleas con mi mama me dejaban en este estado.

- Bella , te traje el desayuno - dijo Kate que era la única que me había visto desde el sábado por la noche.

- déjalo allí - dije y señale una mesita donde estaba las comidas del día anterior.

- Bella tienes que comer algo - dijo con preocupación en la voz.

- tratare - dije ella me miro con duda

- Bella … - trato de insistir

- déjala no vas hacerla entrar en razón - dijo Elizabeth ; Kate y yo la miramos - la culpa te está consumiendo ¿ verdad? - me pregunto; mi expresión cambio a incrédula , era por ella y su estúpida actitud , que me sentía mal.

- Sal de mi cuarto - dije

- No puedes hablarme asi , soy tu madre - hasta ahora se ocurrió , fue lo ultimo que aguante , me levante y le abri la puerta - no me voy - agrego

- vete - le dije en tono furioso

- bella … - dijo en claro tono de advertencia.

- te vas o te saco - le dije , pero ella no se movio , camine hacia ella la tome del brazo y la saque , kate trataba de calmarme.

- me desi … - empezó a decirme , pero cerre la puerta en su cara.

No me quedaba una pizca de razonamiento.

Me tire en mi cama , llore hasta quedarme seca.

Oi a Kate y Garrett llamándome atraves de la puerta. No abri…

*:::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

Una caricia en la mejilla , me saco de la zona de confort , pestañe varias veces antes de abrir los ojos y su riquísimo olor me llego , rozo mis labios con los suyos.

¿ que haces aquí , Edward? - hizo una mueca.

- No , contestabas mis llamadas , sabia que estabas aquí porque kate me lo dijo , estaba intranquilo , cuando saliste de mi casa te veías muy confundida , te amo pero no puedo entender , sino me lo cuentas , eres lo mas importante de mi vida , no me saques de la tuya - dijo lo mire por un segundo , sabia que me decía la verdad , lo abrase fuertemente.

- te amo mucho , lo lamento - dije , no aguante mas tome su cara en mis manos y lo bese , quería transmitirle todo el amor hacia el.

Cuando nos separamos me acoste y Palme el lugar a mi lado , se acostó y recosté la cabeza en su pecho , me sentía algo mareada.

Tenia la necesidad de contarle lo que sentía y asi , lo hice:

- me siento muy abrumada , mi mama me quiere hacer sentir culpable por querer ver a mi papa , sus comentarios son cada vez mas hirientes , no se que pasa con ella , no se comporta como Elizabeth Swan , mi mama - mientras hablaba , Edward me daba besitos en la cara y acariciaba mi espalda - lamento haberme comportado así contigo - sus besos seguían distrayéndome.

- lo que yo lamento es que no pude abrazarte , mientras te sentías asi - le di un besito , pero me aleje antes de que respondiera , hizo una mueca.

- son las 12:00 ¿ no deberías estar en la escuela? - pregunte

- no puedes pedirme que vaya a un lugar en el que tu no vas a estar - me sonrio

Tocaron la puerta y kate asomo la cabeza:

- ¿ puedo pasar? - pregunto sonriendo

- claro - dije correspondiendo su sonrisa.

- Les traje ensalada de pollo , estaba segura que no tocaste el desayuno - dijo mirando a la mesa donde estaba la comida que había traido , sentí la mirada de Edward sobre mi.

- ¿no haz comido desde la ultima vez que te vi? - pregunto ansioso , no le respondí.

- estoy segura que le ayudaras - le dijo kate el asintió , kate salió.

- no te molestes conmigo - le dije e hice un puchero , sonrio , tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me beso.

-solo me gustaría que te cuidaras un poco más a la razón de mi existencia - me dio un beso corto - bueno a desayunar - dijo mientras iba por los platos.

- tengo sed ¿ quieres algo de tomar? – le pregunte mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

-no señorita usted se sienta aquí , yo voy - dijo mientras me jalaba para sentarme en la cama.

- Edward …- dije en clara protesta el me callo con un beso.

- dejame consentirte - dijo y salió.

Mientras el regresaba tendí mi cama , cuando estuvo lista , puse los platos de comida arriba.

Comimos entre platicas , risas y besos , el tiempo paso rapidísimo .

Oi el timbre y luego un grito:

- Isabella Marie Swan , te desapareces - dijo Alice abrazandome.

- no tanto - conteste

-jazz y yo vamos al parque ¿les gustaría ir? - mire a Edward se encogio de hombros , pero parecía incomodo – me vendría bien salir - agrege , Edward asintió.

- los veo afuera - dijo Alice y salió

Me puse un vestidito azul y botas.

Íbamos bajando las escaleras de mi casa.

- ¿ dejaste de hacerte la mártir , Isabella? Pregunto mi madre , Edward iba decirle algo , pero hable antes.

- vuelvo en un par de horas - le dije a kate que estaba a su lado.

- diviértete - me dijo después de un abrazo.

- nos encontamos con alice y jazz , caminamos hacia el parque , ya ahí Edward nos paro y quedamos frente a frente.

- no importa lo que pase , te amo , nunca temas decirme lo que sientas , te amo - me dijo

- te amo - conteste , con una sonrisa.

- eso es comparar un árbol con todo un bosque - dijo

- no lo creo - sonreí y lo bese con todo el amor que sentía parece que las cosas están cayendo en su lugar…

*::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::*

Siento muchísimo la tardanza…

Estoy en exámenes y no tengo tiempo , pero prometo publicar por lo menos cada dos días = )

Dejen sus comentarios…


	24. Chapter 24

Estabamos a una semana de navidad ya habíamos salido de vacaciones en estos días había salido mucho con Edward y las chicas.

Nada mejoraba con mi mama , asi que decidi olvidar ese detalle.

Con mi hermano por lo menos nos saludábamos.

Hoy precisamente por petición de Alice nos juntamos en mi casa , pues mama saldría a una reunión o algo asi.

Estábamos en la sala de música:

Edward ,Alice , Jasper , Jude , Jonathan , Rosalie y Emmett.

- Edward - lo llame

- dime

- me gustaria pasar la navidad con ustedes - me sonrio

- quiero que vengas - dijo después de darme un beso.

- bella ¿tendremos una salida para comprar los regalos? - me pregunto Alice

- Alice faltan 5 dias para navidad , ya los compre - dije sin dejar de tocar las teclas del piano , Edward que estaba a mi lado solto una risita , alice iba contestarme , pero un grito de mi madre le gano.

- ¿ adivinen que? - hablo viéndonos a mi y a Jonathan.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto con voz curiosa.

- vamos a pasar la navidad en casa de los vega - la miramos confundidos - es un productor muy importante que quiere contratarme, Jonathan asintió y yo solte una risita - ¿Qué te da tanta gracia Isabella? - me pregunto y comence a reir como loca , Edward apretaba mi mano indicando que no era el momento - ¿ y bien? - insistio cuando me calme.

- no voy a pasar el dia de navidad ayudándote con tu trabajo - dije ya mas seria.

- ¿ y a donde vaz? - pregunto burlona

- a la casa de los cullen - se le borro la sonrisa

- pero es un dia en familia , pareceras una arrimada

- pues me tratan muy bien , esme es la persona mas buena que conozco , nunca haría algo asi - dije jalando a Edward a la puerta ya no quería seguir peleando.

Empezamos caminar a nuestro parque.

- bella ¿estas segura? - pregunto Edward refiriéndose a lo de navidad.

- papa me invito a pasar navidad en forks, asi que si no quieres puedo ir ahí , pero quiero pasarlo contigo , tal vez mi papa pueda venir - nos sentamos en el pasto.

- Claro que quiero ¿Cómo puedes pensar en que me negaría? - pregunto sonriendo se acerco a besarme.

-igual preguntale a esme que le parece que papa y yo vayamos , vere que cocino - dije mas para mi

- bella , son nuestros invitados no… - lo bese con mucho amor.

- Eso no esta en discusión - dije

*::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

24 de diciembre (noche buena).

Eran las 10:00 de la mañana se supone que mi papa llegaría en 2 horas , Elizabeth salió desde temprano , Jonathan acompaño a jude al cementerio a ver a sus padres , hable con Kate y dijo que papa si podía estar aquí hasta que nos fueramos a casa de los cullen.

Sono el timbre después de acomodarme el cabello , me mire por ultima vez al espejo ( me había puesto un minivestido azul oscuro , unas zapatillas blancas y un suetercito del mismo color).

Corri hacia la puerta de entrada y la abri:

- sorpresa - dijo mi padre y me abrazo.

- hola pensé que llegarías en 2 horas - dije cuando lo vi y lo hice pasar - ¿desayunaste?

- si en el avión ¿Qué hacias antes de que llegara? - pregunto

-iba ir al supermecado a comprar comida para la cena , no quiero tomar nada de la cocina de la casa - hizo una mueca

- siento haber provocado esto - dijo y me dio un beso en la frente , le deje una nota a kate , tome las llaves y salimos.

- tienes un buen auto - yo estaba un poco distraída viendo la casa de los Cullen.

- ¿conduces tu , por favor? - pregunte , el asintió le di las llaves y me abrió la puerta del copiloto antes de subir ; la verdad es que ya no me sentía bien manejando el auto.

Edward salió de su casa dirigió la mirada hacia mi , le mande besos , sonrio y articulo un " te amo" , iba contestarle , pero la risa de papa me distrajo.

- asi que ¿ es el? - me pregunto , cuando vio que tenia toda mi atención y arranco.

- si - conteste y me sonroje

Llegamos al mercado compramos lo necesario y regresamos a casa.

Terminamos a las 5:55 pm , 5 minutos antes de la cena.

Hicimos un jamon , varias ensaladas y un pastel , pusimos todo en charolas , una encima de otra.

Subi por los regalos , pues Garrett , kate , jonathan y jude , irían con mama a su cena.

- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? - ese grito de mi madre anuncio la hora de irnos , baje con los regalos en las manos y le hable a Elizabeth:

- no es necesario que grites , ya nos vamos

- ni creas que pasaras navidad con el - grito furiosa

- nadie te pregunto - me acerque a Garrett

- feliz navidad - le dije entregando una caja que contenía una agenda electrónica , me dio una pequeña y nos dimos un abrazo - para ti también preciosa.

Me acerque a jude le di un abrazo y una caja que contenía una laptop , sabia que la necesitaba.

Fui con jonathan - ven con nosotros - pidió lo abrase y le dije:

- feliz navidad - nos dimos una caja.

Por ultimo abrase a kate - diviértete - dijo , mientras nos dabamos nuestros regalos.

Voltee hacia la persona que faltaba , pero estaba dándonos las espalda , deje su y mis regalos en el árbol.

Cuando regrese papa estaba dándole un regalo a Jonathan , pero el no lo tomaba.

- por mi - le susurre , me miro un segundo y lo agarro.

Kate le dio las charolas a mi padre y yo llevaba los regalos de los cullen.

*::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

Tocamos el timbre Edward abrió:

- hola - dije , se acerco y me dio un beso que quizo ser casto , pero yo lo intensifique, una tos falsa nos separo.

- hola , pasen - dijo un poco ¿sonrojado?

Hice las presentaciones , todos se llevaron muy bien , entre platicas , risas y besos ,Llegaron las doce , recibi muchas cosas lindas.

Por mi parte regale :

A Edward unas partituras de piano para su colección y un portarretratos digital.

A papa un álbum de fotos de Jonathan y mias.

A Rose , Alice y Esme un dia de compras.

A jasper un libro de historia.

A emmett un balon autografiado.

A Carlisle un libro de medicina.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::****::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Edward y yo llevamos a papa al aeropuerto , pues prometió estar en forks en navidad.

- te vere pronto pequeña , ya quiero que conoscas a Riley , es muy buen muchacho se que llevaran bien (ese nombre me sonaba , pero no recordaba donde), lo abrase y el se fue.

Edward y yo regresamos , me dirigía a mi casa cuando hablo:

- bella ¿ puedes dormir en mi casa? no puedo ni pensar en separarnos - dijo , le sonreí y comenzamos a caminar a su casa…

*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

Siento la tardanza = (

Dejen sus comentarios


	25. Chapter 25

Gracias por los rewiew y alertas .

*;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;*;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;*;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;*

Noche vieja (31 de diciembre ).

Este dia iba pasarlo en mi casa con mi "familia" , de alguna forma quería arreglar las cosas aunque era casi imposible.

Toda la noche me la pase extrañando a Edward.

A las 11:55 pasamos a la sala , en dos minutos mas tarde llamaron a la puerta:

- te amo - dijo Edward y me beso , sentí sus labios moverse acompensada mente contra los mios , muy dulce…

Edward , tu familia … - pare .

- mira - señalo a su casa , afuera estaban los cullen y los hale - tenemos que estar juntos - Jonathan me dio mi copa de uvas y sidra , empezó el conteo .

- 10 , 9 , 8 , 7 , 6 - Edward y yo , nos miramos a los ojos , y nos dabamos unos besitos.

- 5 , 4 , 3 , 2 , 1 - nos dimos un dulce beso.

- siempre juntos- dijo

- siempre juntos - repeti

*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

Un mes después… un miercoles

- Todos los alumnos presentarse en el auditorio - dijo una voz nasal por el altavoz .

Edward y yo nos dirigimos hacia ahí.

Al llegar nos sentamos con los chicos.

- ¿alguien sabe de que se trata todo esto? - pregunto alice , negamos con la cabeza.

- chicos la razón de asistencia , es para avisarle sobre el concurso de canto que habrá , serán cuatro escuelas:

Converse school of the music

Nike school of the music

Aeropostal school of the music

green school of the music

Eso es todo los del club de música , quédense por favor… - fueron saliendo , hasta que solo quedamos los del club.

- ahora si , tenemos que elegir un representante ¿a quien proponen?

- bella - gritaron varias voces al unisonó , el profesor volteo a mirarme , negué con la cabeza.

- no me parece justo ser siempre yo , hay mas talentos que tal adrian o Edward

- yo quiero que seas tu - dijo adrian , voltee hacia Edward.

- eres la única que puede cerrarles la boca - me dijo Edward

- decidido , bella nos representara , la competencia es el próximo viernes 1 de la tarde , tienes dos semanas para prepararte , el lunes los demás representantes vendrán para ensayar - dijo y salió.

La verdad es que esto no me gustaba para nada.

- vamos amor , nadie te va morder - me dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba.

- ¿estas seguro? - dije sarcásticamente antes de besarlo.

*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::********************:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

Estábamos a lunes ,Edward había estado muy tenso desde el miércoles.

En clase de trigonometría , no podía concentrarme en los ejercicios , tenia una sensación extraña que no me podía quitar.

- profesor , ¿puede prestarme a bella? la necesitan - pidio adrian

- claro , haz los ejercicios de tarea, bella - pidió

- si , profesor - dije y nos dirigimos al salón de música.

Al entrar lo primero que vi fue a Edward con una rubia parecían estar discutiendo.

- que bueno que llegaste , los presentare , ella es vanessa representa a la escuela green , el es justin de la escuela nike , ella es diana de la escuela aeropostal y ella es isabella de esta escuela - todos me dieron la mano al saludarnos , excepto diana que dijo:

- ¿Cómo pudiste fijarte en algo tan poca cosa? - pregunto mirando a Edward.

- es lo mejor que me a pasado , nos vamos - dijo Edward sacándome del salón.

Hacia el estacionamiento.

- ¿Quién era ella? - le pregunte

- no es algo que debas saber.

- no quieres decirme

- no voy a decirte - dijo mientras me jalaba a su volvo.

- traje mi auto , me voy en el - le dije y corrí a mi auto.

Algo no estaba bien , estaba segura , Edward llevaba días comportándose asi y todo radicaba en esa " Diana" .

Llegue a mi casa a dejar mi auto y caminar al parque.

Me senté en una banca , dos segundos después sonó mi celular:

- hola , bells ¿Cómo estas?

- hola papa , estoy bien

- no te escuchas bien ¿Qué paso?

-solo estoy algo abrumada , hay una competencia de música en la escuela el viernes ¿vendrás? – mentí un poco.

- bells de eso quería hablar , Riley tiene que hacer algo haya , tal vez se podría quedarse con ustedes, yo viajare el viernes , veo tu presentación y regresamos a forks - dijo algo inseguro.

- esta bien papa , hablare con jonathan para que le diga a mama ,¿ cuando llega?

- miercoles a 3:00

- ok , ire por el , al aeropuerto , dile que llevare un letrero con su nombre

- gracias , bells te lo recompensare

- no hace falta , me tengo que ir

- te quiero

- yo también … - colgamos

*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::*

Edward pov

Todo últimamente estaba muy bien en mi vida.

Bella y yo nos amábamos y pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos.

La ultima semana estuve muy tenso por la competencia de música , mas bien desde que me entere que diana vendría.

Ella fue la encargada de que no creyera mas en el amor , (hasta que llego bella) aunque alice fue quien la cambio.

La pelea de hoy fue lo peor y por culpa de diana , pero quería contarle a bella la historia.

Regrese a la escuela quería decirle un par de cosas a diana .

- regresaste sabia que lo harías , soy mucho mejor que ella - se acerco

- no , vine a decirte que nos dejes en paz , porque la amo a ella.

- mira Edward se que me equivoque , todos cometen errores , solo una oportunidad

-no - dije y Sali.

*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

Bella pov

Martes …

Iba saliendo de mi casa , rumbo a mi auto , meti la llave , intente abrirla , pero una mano nívea me detuvo.

- lo siento , hay cosas que aun no debes saber , pero prometo decírtelas , yo… te amo - lo abrace.

- yo también - no me gustaba estar peleada con Edward.

- te llevo - dijo y sonrio torcidamente.

*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

Estábamos en el salón de música vanessa , justin , diana ,el profesor de música y yo.

- chicos les voy a decir las bases de la competencia:

1: cada quien cantara dos canciones

2: De su composición

- Eso es todo , suerte a todos - dijo y salió.

Camine hacia la siguiente clase , pero casi al llegar , me devolví al baño.

- eres una tonta , siempre haces todo mal , no se como puedes ser mi hermana - me escondi , en un huequito del baño , cuando oi esa voz.

- no se porque te comportas asi , desde que mis padres murieron eres tan fría - dijo una dulce voz .

- como sea - dijo y salió , se escucho un llanto , vi que era … vanessa .

- oh! Lo siento - dijo cuando me vio.

- ¿te estas disculpando por llorar?

- yo … - se le quebró la voz , fui a abrazarla , hasta que se calmo…

- son hermanas si no hubiera oído no lo hubiera creido.

- lo se desde que murieron mis padres se comporta asi

- ¿ viven solas?

- si

- te propongo un trato seremos como hermanas , siempre quise tener una - no pude evitar decir eso se veía muy tierna , ella asintió - nuestra primera acción de hermanas será escribir nuestras canciones para el concurso , vamos a mi casa.

- segura ¿ y la escuela? Tienes clases ¿no?

-creo que nos saltaremos clases - le sonreí - seremos malas.

Llegando a mi casa , nos metimos en el salón de música.

La primera canción fue de nessie:

Tu tuviste tus sueños

y yo los mios

tu tuviste tus miedos

y yo estaba bien

me mostraste lo que podía encontrar

cuando dos mundos

diferentes se encuentran.

La segunda fue mia:

Es la una y cuarto ,

estoy sola y te necesito ahora

Dije que no hablaría ,

pero perdi todo el control

y te necesito ahora

La segunda de nessie:

Mi mente ha encontrado

La mejor parte de mi

Te necesito junto a mi

Hasta que nos seas mio

no voy a ser mas fácil de conquistar

No descansare hasta que seas mio.

Y la ultima mia:

He estado allí, me he perdido  
Y tú estabas allí para mí  
Así que cuando te estrellas

Ahí es donde voy a estar

Y por cada noche sin fin  
Hay un cielo lleno de estrellas rotas  
Y siempre habrá un lugar para ti en mis brazos  
¿Dónde duele?

Lleve a nessie a su casa , por que ya eran las 9:00 pm

*:::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

Edward pov

Estaba buscando a Bella esta mañana me había perdonado .

Pero no la encontraba por ningún lado.

- hola , Edward - dijo diana , pero la ignore - ya me disculpe , no se que mas hacer - me tomo del brazo y me beso , sentí una leve corriente electrica y al contrario de lo que todos pensarían no la aleje si no que la seguí besando.

Estaba muy confundido.

*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:*

Bella pov

Miércoles…

Toda la mañana me la pase ensayando…

En un momento dado Edward entro :

- bella ¿puedo hablar contigo?

- claro - me guio hasta las mesitas del patio , cuando llegamos me sento en una mesa y el quedo parado entre mis piernas… empezó a besarme desesperadamente con algo de ¿culpa? , mordió mi cuello y dolio…

- ¿edward? - lo separe un poco

- sabes que te amo - asentí - nunca lo olvides - volvió a besarme asi , sentí como si fuera una despedida.

*::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

Seguía ensayando con nessie , cuando un video -mensaje llego a mi celular:

" las cosas cambian"

Mostraba a Edward besándose con diana , comenze a llorar , justin me sostuvo antes de que cayera al piso.

- esa idiota , nadie le hace eso a mi hermana - dijo nessie después de ver el video.

- No quiero estar aquí ¿podemos irnos?

- si - dijeron juntos , justin me cargo , para mi mala suerte , sono el timbre de salida en ese momento , enterré mi cara en su cuello , le di mis llaves a nessie.

- ya estamos cerca - susurro Justin

- ¿Qué le paso? ¿estas bien?- pregunto Edward

- se torció el tobillo - mintió nessie

- yo la llevare - trato de cargarme , pero me agarre mas fuerte a Justin.

- no te preocupes , la llevaremos nosotros - sin dejarlo contestar , nessie nos abrió la puerta de atrás , Justin se subió conmigo y ella en la de enfrente , un par de cuadras después.

- ¿ a donde vamos?

- al aeropuerto tengo que recoger a un amigo

Al llegar baje con mi letrero que decía " Riley" , nos sentamos a tomar un café.

- sabia que esto iba pasar , ella siempre consigue lo que quiere.

- ¿ que sabias? - le pregunte a nessie

- no creo que deba decírtelo

- por favor , no puede haber nada peor - le suplique

- diana y Edward tuvieron un noviazgo de un par de años , se querían muchísimo , pero ella lo engaño y rompieron causando que el dejara de creer en el amor , pero por lo visto aun la quiere…

- ¿Qué harás? - pregunto Justin

- no lo se , pero gracias por estar conmigo - les dije sinceramente.

Después de eso dejamos de hablar de ese tema , a la hora acordada , nos paramos en un lugar visible…

- ¿bella? - se oyo una conocida voz a mis espaldas , voltee..

- riley - lo mire detenidamente - te conozco comparti un taxi contigo en forks…

- si , el mundo es muy pequeño - me sonrio dulcemente.

*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

Por favor , dejen sus comentarios…


	26. Chapter 26

Jueves …

- buenos días - dije mientras el besaba, mi coronilla.

- buenos días - contesto riley

- ¿tienes planes para hoy? - le pregunte

- en realidad … no ayer hice todo lo que necesitaba

- bien , porque me acompañas a la escuela- le dije con mi puchero

- no se , si sea buena idea - Riley era inmune a mis pucheros , llevábamos poco de conocernos pero al momento congeniamos.

- no hay excusa - dije

- ¿no será que quieres que sea tu excusa? - lo mire confundida - Edward – dijo como respuesta , baje la mirada , tomo mi mentón ,me hizo mirarlo - algún dia pasara , tendrán que hablar de lo que paso.

- se que nos conocemos desde hace poco , pero realmente serviría que estes conmigo , además estas libre , no hay excusas…

*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::*******************::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

Llegamos a la escuela en mi auto , fuimos directo al auditorio , tenia estos días libres de clases por lo de la competencia.

- miren quien llego - dijo diana con arrogancia - bella , creo que tienes dos enormes cuernos - la ignore olímpicamente.

- hola chicos - nos saludo nessie

- hola - dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Comenzamos a ensayar el orden y todo los detalles , sus voces eran increíbles me encantaron .

A la hora del almuerzo, decidimos ir a la cafetería , por enseñarle un poco a Riley…

- ¿ ya hablaste con edward? - pregunto nessie

- no - baje la mirada

- ¿saben el rumor que anda rondando? - pregunto justin tratando de cambiar de tema , le agradeci con la mirada , el me sonrio.

- no - contestamos los 3.

- se rumora que habrá 2 primeros lugares en la competencia

- ¿Quién? - pregunto nessie

- bella y diana o bella y yo - dijo justin , todos miramos a nessie - lo siento , no debi hablar sobre eso …

- no me afecta - contesto nessie

Entramos a la cafetería , cada quien cogió una charola y la lleno de comida , al momento de pagar…

- riley , no puedes pagar mi comida - proteste pero no me hizo caso y pago ambas.

- por favor , otro dia invitas tu - tomo las dos charolas , cuando iba decirle que podía cargar mi charola , justin me distrajo

- ¿ donde nos sentaremos?- pregunto , subi la vista , todos nos miraban , incluidos mis amigos caminamos hacia ellos.

- hola chicos - salude - ellos son alice , jasper , Jacob , leah , jane , alec , angela , embry ….- Y Edward -mire a los ya presentados -ellos son Riley , Nessie y justin - nos sentamos

- ¿Cómo van los ensayos? - pregunto Jacob

- bastante bien - conteste

- ¿y tu tobillo esta mejor? - pregunto alice sarcásticamente.

- si , nada grave - conteste tranquilamente , alice suspiro y hablo esta vez en mejor tono.

- ¿ donde los conosiste?

- a Riley en forks , justin y nessie competirán mañana - dije , tres teléfonos sonaron.

- el entrenador nos necesita , fue un gusto verte Bells , luego hablamos - dijo Jacob , después de darme un beso en la mejilla , salió con Alec y Embry ellos también me dieron un beso.

- Belly tenemos que estudiar para un examen , te quiero , luego hablamos - dijo jane , salió con Leah y Angela después de darme un beso en la mejilla.

Por lo cual quedamos Riley , Nessie ,Justin , Alice , Jasper , Edward y yo.

- Bella ¿salimos por la tarde? - pregunto alice.

- mmm… quería llevar a riley al parque de diversiones - respondi

- si!... iremos todos

- ¿podemos hablar? - pregunto la dulce voz de Edward , mire hacia riley , el me puso un poco de merengue en la nariz, era obio que trataba de distraerme.

- no debiste hacer eso - dije poniéndole también merengue en la cara , hizo un puchero encantador , y empezando asi una pequeña guerra.

*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*^:;;;;;;;;;;*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

-eres un tonto - le dije a riley mientras me quitaba el merengue , el me jalo mas a su lado y con su celular tomo una foto .

- Bella quiero hablar… - el timbre sono interrumpiendo a Edward.

- tienes que ir a clases , en la tarde ¿te parece? - pregunte , el asintió se acerco a darme un beso , pero movi la cara y quedo en mi mejilla - en el parque central a las 4:00 ¿esta bien? - le pregunte sobre lo de el parque de diversiones a alice.

- perfecto , nos divertiremos mucho

*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*******************:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

En el parque de diversiones…

- ¿ sabes que vaz a hacer con Edward? - pregunto nessie ,había oído mucho esa pregunta últimamente.

- no , pero todo estará bien - dije tratando de convencerme.

- ¿ no se como pudo hacer eso? – dijo nessie

- Las personas cambian de opinión , pues son humanos , lo que crees hoy , puede cambiar mañana - dijo riley , mientras yo miraba los juegos mecanicos.

- quiero ir a la montaña rusa - todos me miraron como si estuviera loca - vamos no sean gallinas

Subimos por parejas:

Justin / nessie

Bella/ Riley

Sentir la adrenalina era increíble , al bajar nos tambaleamos un poco.

- ¿por que empezaron sin nosotros? - grito alice

- tardaron - respondi tranquilamente , fuimos al siguiente juego.

*::::::::::::::::::::::::**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

Habíamos subido a casi todas las atracciones , era obio que no podía postergar mas esa platica .

- Edward ¿podemos … - no termine de hablar cuando el me jalo a los campos de golf , nos sentamos en el pasto.

- ahora si ¿se puede saber cuáles son las confiancitas con el tal Riley - pregunto

- es solo un amigo - dije extrañada.

- No quiero saber como tratas a tus "no amigos" - ese comentario me enojo muchísimo

- basta ya! Si tuviera algo con Riley , te lo diría , es la diferencia entre tu y yo , lo que mas me dolio fue que tu no me lo dijeras

- ¿Qué te dijera que? - pregunto confuso

- besaste a diana

- no…

-por favor , no intentes negarlo - me abrazo

- lo siento mucho , yo no… - me separe para verlo fijamente

- ¿la amas? - pensó por un buen tiempo , otra vez me abrazo , pero muy fuerte , lagrimas empezaron a derramarse interpretando lo que venia.

- si…

*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

Lamento el retraso mi cuenta tenia un error y no pude publicar en todos estos días , hasta hoy pude.

Por favor dejen sus rewiews

Dulce isabella =)


	27. Chapter 27

Edward pov

¿ se pueden amar a dos personas a la vez?

Ellas son como el hielo y el fuego.

Realmente estoy muy confundido mi noviazgo con diana no termino bien , era como una puerta abierta , tengo que probarme a mismo que se acabo…

Extrañare mucho a Bella , pero me sentire mejor cuando este completamente segura que la amo …

Había roto lo mas hermoso que tenia …

Bella pov

- basta ya! Si tuviera algo con Riley , te lo diría , es la diferencia entre tu y yo , lo que mas me dolio fue que tu no me lo dijeras

- ¿Qué te dijera que? – pregunto confuso

- besaste a diana

- no…

-por favor , no intentes negarlo - me abrazo

- lo siento mucho , yo no… - me separe para verlo fijamente

- ¿la amas? – pensó por un buen tiempo , otra vez me abrazo , pero muy fuerte , lagrimas empezaron a derramarse interpretando lo que venia.

- si…

Empecé a llorar sin poder parar este era el final , me sentía como perdida , no podía creer la rapidez con la que todo había terminado…

Sin duda mi tiempo con Edward fue el más feliz …

Me separe de el solo para poder verlo a los ojos , y lo bese , el último beso , solo duro unos segundos…

- bella , se que tal vez … no me creas pero yo te … - empezó a decir.

- no , por favor no lo hagas - dije y me pare , ¿iba decir que me amaba?

- no quiero que termine asi

- lo siento , pero no hay otra forma - me di la vuelta y empecé a correr , cuando estaba segura que estaba completamente sola , saque mi celular y llame:

- Riley , nos vemos en el estacionamiento ¿si?

- voy para alla , Bella - dijo y colgamos.

Fui al estacionamiento y espere en mi auto , a los 5 minutos llego.

- todo se acabo - dije y lo abrase muy fuerte , el me decía palabras para tranquilizarme.

- vamos a casa - dijo , yo asentí.

- ¿manejas? - pregunte , el me sonrio y le di las llaves.

*::::::::::::::::::::::*

Estaba en casa llorado , riley tenia mi cabeza en su regazo , acariciaba mi cabello tratando de calmarme , toda la familia había salido a una cena por el trabajo de mama.

El timbre sonó Riley se para a abrir , dos segundos después entro Nessie , tampoco traía muy buena cara.

- ¿Cómo estas? - pregunto , hice una mueca.

- ¿Qué tal estas tu? - le pregunte

- no quiero hablar de eso y supongo que tu tampoco ¿ que hacemos? - me encongi de hombros , ella tomo mi mano y me guio al salón de música.

- Cuándo me siento mal compongo canciones - comento , mientras tomaba una guitarra , yo me acomode en el piano y Riley a mi lado.

La música fluyo libremente , me olvide por un momento de mis problemas .

Pudimos componer dos canciones una cada una con nuestros sentimientos en un momento dado se oyeron unos aplausos.

- es muy buena – dijo jonathan refiriéndose a la canción , se acerco a mi oído y susurro un ¿estas bien?

- perfectamente , debería llevar a nessie a su casa , ya es bastante tarde

- voy a dejar a Jude a su casa, puedo llevar a nessie.

- por mi esta bien - agrego nessie , nos despedimos , ellos se fueron.

- ¿te sientes mejor ahora?- pregunto Riley

- solo quiero dormir - dije , me sonrio…

- típico de bella…

*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::*

Al dia siguiente…

- bienvenidos al intercolegial de canto , tenemos muchos talentos , empecemos con una jovencita muy encantadora , digna representante de su escuela , demos un aplauso a vanessa… - una joven interrumpió al presentador - vanessa no ha llegado por lo que son puntos menos para su escuela… - siguió pero me distraje

- ¿Dónde demonios esta nessie? - pregunte mas para mi , pero Justin me respondió

- no lo se , he estado llamando a su celular , pero no contesta.

Nos quedamos otro rato en silencio , luego fue el turno justin , regreso era turno de diana y luego otra vez nessie , ya estaba completamente lista , me puse un vestido plateado (strapless y se pegaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo) , tacones negros , maquillaje ligero , pero labios rojos y cabello en hondas.

Me dirigi a mi bolsa a buscar mi celular , cuando oi que alguien me llamaba:

- ¡bella! - dijo nessie ¿borracha? , voltee y vi como Riley la agarro antes de que se callera , camine hasta ella

- tengo ganas de vomitar - no le respondí , pero la lleve hacia el baño

- ¿puedes conseguirme un café muy cargado , dos aspirinas y chicles? - le pregunte a Riley , el asintió y salió.

Metí a nessie al baño se apresuro hacia la taza , le agarre el pelo para que no se lo ensuciara.

Después de que termino de vomitar , salimos a la salita , senté a nessie en una silla alta , riley me paso el café.

- tómatelo - le ordene mientras se lo ofrecía.

- ¿Quién lo dice? - pregunto , con ¿altaneria? , nada propio de ella.

- lo digo yo - conteste en su mismo tono , ella tomo la taza , y bebió el café de golpe - ahora estate quieta para que pueda maquillarte - ella negó con la cabeza.

- no voy a actuar - la mire confundida - por mas que lo intente nunca voy a poder ser mejor que diana , ella siempre ganara…

- escúchame bien , ella es la persona mas egocéntrica que egocéntrica que conozco y tu la persona mas humilde , hay muchísima diferencia entre ustedes dos , ella a roto muchas cosas buenas en vida , no voy a dejar que te arrastre a ti también… - ella asintió , le di una botella de agua con dos aspirinas para los malestares de la borrachera.

La maquille con tonos oscuros para que disimulara las ojeras , le di un vestido negro corto y zapatitos bajos.

Cuando el presentador la llamo , estaba lista , salió al escenario después de darme un abrazo.

Sentí la mirada de alguien en mi , subí la vista y era Edward quien había visto todo lo que paso con nessie , me di la vuelta para salir del lugar , pero riley tomo mi brazo antes de abrazarme.

- Realmente tienes que pensar si vas a poder vivir cerca de el - me susurro refiriéndose a Edward.

De pronto me di cuenta que me sentía como una muñeca de trapo , pues nunca hacia lo que quería.

- Riley , tengo muchísimos nervios ¿podrías conseguirme helado?- me miro extrañado.

- no se si pueda

- trata - pedí , asintió después de darme un beso en la frente y salió.

Odiaba mentirle pero tenia que hacer esto sola.

Esta mañana me sentía igual de confusa , por lo cual hice una pequeña maleta : un vestido blanco (era strapless , se entallaba perfectamente hasta mi cintura y lo demás caía hasta un poco arriba de la rodilla) , unos zapatos de encaje con tacón y las partituras de las canciones que ayer compusimos , Salí de la pequeña salita , sabia exactamente a quien quería ver.

Empecé a caminar por los pasillos , antes de salir , vi entre el publico y el no estaba ahí.

Llegue al estacionamiento y lo vi recargado en su auto:

- ¿ desde cuándo fumas? - pregunte cuando le vi el cigarro.

- desde que me siento muy tenso , a jude le molesta - comento Jonathan como si nada.

- mama estaría muy molesta con eso - le dije.

- no creo que le importe , esta demasiado absorta en cosas sin sentido , extraño a la Elizabeth swan de antes , extraño al Jonathan y a la bella de antes - dijo algo triste , lo abrase.

- yo también , me siento como una muñeca , como si no tuviera voluntad - se separo para mirarme.

- ¿ el idiota de Edward, te hizo algo? - me pregunto , negué con la cabeza.

- venia aquí a pedirte algo - dije , mientras lo hacia caminar a la escuela , después de que apagara su cigarro - tengo una canción , pero no puedo tocar el piano y cantarla ¿ayudaras a tu hermanita menor? - le pregunte.

- sabes que si peque - nos paramos enfrente del baño de damas.

- ok , espera aquí mientras me cambio - saque la partitura - toma , la canción y gracias - le di un beso en la mejilla y entre al baño.

Me cambie en tiempo record , porque si no mal recuerdo mi turno es en 40 segundos , me mire en el espejo me sentía yo misma por primera vez en mucho tiempo…

Edward pov

Todos estábamos vueltos locos , buscando a Bella , se había ido un poco antes de su turno…

- ahora es el turno de isabella Harrison - el lugar se lleno de aplausos - parece que bella , no … - se callo , cuando bella entro al escenario , se veía perfecta asi , se cambio el vestido plateado , por el blanco.

Pero asi es mi bella , siempre hermosa…

Bella pov

Caminamos hacia el auditorio.

- La canción es genial - me dijo

Llegamos , jonathan fue con el señor de las luces para ver la iluminación.

- ahora es el turno de Isabella Harrison - el lugar se lleno de aplausos - parece que bella , no … - yo camine al escenario - aquí esta - dijo terminando su frase.

Voltee a ver al piano que estaba un poco mas atrás , donde ya se encontraba jonathan , le asentí como señal de inicio y la música comenzó a fluir.

_¿Dónde esta mi voluntad?_

_Puedo encontrar una manera_

_La tierra es salvaje_

_Y no puedo quedarme quieta_

_Un sonido familiar_

_Una voz familiar_

_Hace tan difícil tomar una decisión_

_No se si debo quedarme_

_Mil estrellas_

_Tendras mi palabra_

_Soy lo suficiente brillante_

_Para llenar estos vacios_

_Un lugar familiar_

_Una voz familiar_

_Hace tan difícil tomar una decisión_

_No se si debo quedarme_

_Corri hacia ti como el agua_

_Tire mi cuerpo en ella_

_Y voy a estar de pie en el océano_

_Solo para demostrarte que soy fuerte_

_Pero ¿y si estoy equivocada?_

_Un aspecto familiar_

_Una sonrisa familiar_

_Hace tan difícil tomar una decisión_

_No se si debo quedarme_

_Lejos…_

Termine de cantar , me sentía mas ligera , todos aplaudieron y bastantes personas se pararon entre ellas mi familia.

Me di la vuelta y camine hacia Jonathan .

- siento que hayamos estado distanciados - dijo y me abrazo.

- te quiero

- me pusiste la piel de gallina - dijo mientras me enseñaba su brazo.

Caminamos a la salita , donde estaban todos los participantes , al entrar Riley me abrazo me dio un bote de helado , le sonreí.

Nessie , Justin y yo nos dimos un abrazo de grupo.

Luego fue el turno de Justin , Jonathan se fue no sin antes darme una abrazo Y prometiendo que entregaría las partituras de la segunda canción a los musicos.

Edward venia hacia mi , pero yo jale a nessie al vestidor.

Le di un vestido azul strapless , a mitad del muslo.

- bella ¿ que… - la interrumpí

- póntelo - ordene , ella me hizo caso , pero me miraba confundida , yo también me puse el mío , era igual que el de nessie pero morado.

- bella , es tu turno - grito Justin

- suerte - me dijo nessie

- suerte para ti también - le dije , susurro un "¿que?" - tu y yo cantaremos "ultraviolet" (la otra canción que compusieron en casa de bella).

- no , bella es tu turno , yo solo cante una canción por mi irresponsabilidad , debo aceptar las consecuencias.

- nessie , por favor , es lo que yo quiero , además será como una despedida

- ¿ te vaz? - pregunto , mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas.

- No , llores , tu maquillaje se arruinara - dije tratando de animarla - realmente , quiero que hagamos esto juntas - ella asintió.

salimos , ya no había nadie , pues esta canción era la última , seguramente estaban en el publico.

- ¿lista? - pregunte

- si - dijo algo ansiosa

- mucha suerte - le dije

- suert… no , tu no la necesitas.

- un fuerte aplauso para Isabella Harrison- nessie y yo nos sonreímos y caminamos al escenario.

La música empezó…

_Bella:_

_Todos saben la verdad_

_Todos ven lo correcto_

_No hay escapatoria de lo que haces_

_Lo que me haces_

_Nessie:_

_Te juro que solo estas hundiendote_

_Como una mancha en mi piel_

_Trato de luchar , pero no voy a ganar_

_Bella:_

_De todos modos , es demasiado tarde para mi ahora , porque…_

_Las dos:_

_Tu amor es como una luz ultravioleta_

_Puedo sentirla quemándome_

_Pero me gusta_

_Estoy en piloto automatico_

_Rumbo al sol_

_Bella:_

_No quiero lo que es bueno para mi_

_No necesito un remedio_

_Nessie:_

_Nadie me recatara de mi misma_

_No me importa si me duelen los ojos_

_Voy a mirarte hasta que me quede ciega_

_Bella:_

_Tu puedes odiarme_

_No me importa mas_

_Porque se que eres la cura y…_

_Las dos:_

_Tu amor es como una luz ultravioleta_

_Puedo sentirla quemándome_

_Pero me gusta_

_Estoy en piloto automatico_

_Rumbo al sol_

_Bella:_

_Y soy adicta_

_No puedo liberarme , no lo resistiría_

_Nessie:_

_Asi que no me hagas moverte fuera del resplandor_

_Tu amor es como la luz ultravioleta_

_Las dos:_

_Tu amor es como una luz ultravioleta_

_Puedo sentirla quemándome_

_Pero me gusta_

_Estoy en piloto automatico_

_Rumbo al sol_

_Tu amor es como una luz ultravioleta_

_Puedo sentirla quemándome_

_Pero me gusta_

_Estoy en piloto automatico_

_Rumbo al sol_

_Rumbo al sol_

Terminamos de cantar , nos sonreímos..

- wow! Ustedes son increíbles - nos dijo el presentador - Diana , Justin vengan aquí que anunciaremos el ganador.

Nos paramos en línea horizontal , Justin , nessie y yo nos tomamos la mano.

- el segundo lugar es para … - abrió un sobre - Justin bracamontes de nike school of music - todos aplaudieron , nos dimos un abrazo de grupo , Justin recibió un trofeo.

- ahora anunciare el primer lugar - abrió el otro sobre - increíble!...

*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::***********************:::::::::::::::::::::

Siento mucho la tardanza , mañana actualizo otra vez , también mis otras historias.

¿Quién creen que gane? …

Gracias por sus rewiews y alertas…


	28. Chapter 28

Ahora anunciare el primer lugar- abrió el sobre - increíble! Pero bien merecido el primer lugar es para Isabella Harrison de converse school of the music y vanessa Hudson de la escuela green - nessie y yo nos abrazamos , oia muchos aplausos y gritos - pasen a recibir su trofeo - nosotras avanzamos nos dieron un trofeo y un ramo de rosas a cada una , todos felicitaban a los directores de nuestra escuela - ok , felicidades también a diana Hudson por su tercer lugar , todos están invitados a la fiesta después de este evento - pero no todo podía ser bueno .

- disfrútalo , me quede con lo que mas querías - dijo , diana muy cerca del micrófono , por lo que todos en el auditorio escucharon , la ignore completamente.

- las ganadoras ¿quieren decir algo? - pregunto el presentador , negamos con la cabeza , dirigí mi atención , a algo más importante ahora para mí.

- ¿podemos hablar? - le articule a la directora , cuando la localice.

- ¿ahora? - asentí - en mi oficina - artículo , antes de salir del auditorio.

Me escabullí sin ser vista , después de que nessie prometiera decirle a mi familia que nos viéramos en la fiesta.

Camine hacia la direccion , al llegar a la puerta toque:

- pasa - dijo la directora

- buenas tardes disculpe que la moleste - dije

- ¿en que puedo ayudarte?- pregunto amablemente.

- me mudare a otra ciudad y tengo todos mis puntos para graduarme , así que creo que no habrá problemas.

- ¿te vaz? - asentí - ¿y las porristas , el club de música?

- creo que son muy buenos los co - capitanes …

- no estoy segura…

- cualquier escuela estaría encantada de recibirme… - me interrumpió.

- ok , esto vamos a hacer esto ; puedes irte ahora estas graduada con honores , pero tienes que volver en junio para tener tu ceremonia de graduación con los demás; es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti ¿tenemos un trato?

- si , muchísimas gracias

- no tienes porque ve y disfruta de la fiesta - asenti, Sali de ahí.

*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

Ya en la fiesta…

Acababa de entrar cuando una luz me enfoco :

- bella , pasara a decir unas palabras - dijo nessie.

Avance hasta la pequeña tarima , me cruce con Jonathan en el camino , me para a abrazarlo mientras le susurraba:

- reunión familiar ,reúne a todos : a Jude , a Kate , Garrett y a papa también - me separe y lo mire , el asintió.

Segui mi camino y tome el micrófono:

- me gustaría dar gracias a muchas personas esta noche:

A nessie por componer canciones conmigo y ser una gran hermana.

A justin y riley por estar apoyándome.

A Alice por nunca dejarme.

A Jane , Alec , Jacob , Embry , Leah , Angela, Jasper ,Emmett y Rose por ser estupendos amigos y aceptarme tal como soy.

A Kate , Garrett , Jonathan y Jude por estar conmigo en las buenas y en las malas.

A Robert Slow por buscarme y quererme.

A Esme y Carlisle Cullen por aceptarme como una hija mas.

A Edward por quererme , protegerme y estar conmigo.

- gracias a todos prometo que nunca los olvidare , y agradezco haber conocido personas tan buenas en mi vida - me voltee a darle el micrófono a nessie , cuando me di cuenta que estaba llorando , me abrazo .

- tranquila - le susurre, pero ella empezó a llorar mas , me soltó y se fue a abrazar a Justin , el cual me sonrió y agarro el micrófono.

Baje los pequeños escaloncitos del escenario , mi hermano estaba al lado.

- todo listo , nos vamos , todos están esperando en casa - asentí , pero no di ni tres pasos.

- te vas - afirmo Alice con los ojos llorosos , corrió a abrazarme - no te vayas me quedare sola , por favor - me separe al instante y retrocedí.

- lo siento , no puedo hacer esto - tome la mano de mi hermano y lo jale hacia la salida.

Mi hermano condujo mientras tanto no hubo ni una sola palabra.

Cuando llegamos Riley estaba afuera , me dio un fuerte abrazo y me decía que todo iba estar bien.

Entramos directo a la sala , donde todos estaban sentados.

- felicidades! Me entere que ganaste , siento no haber podido ir - dijo mi madre

- no hace falta que mientas - dije , segui después de una pausa - la razón por la que los reuni es por quiero anunciar que me mudo - mi mama soltó una carcajada.

- ¿ a donde? - pregunto

- a forks - mire a mi papa pidiendo su aprobación, el asintió antes de sonreírme.

- de ninguna manera , voy a dejarte ir - Dijo mi mama mas seria.

- mama , hemos viajado muchas veces por ti , de verdad necesito hacer esto por mi

- no - dijo firmemente

- soy mayor de edad - le recordé.

- entonces ¿planeas que tu padre te mantenga? - mi padre iba decir algo , pero hable antes.

- tus " sobornos" por no estar con nosotros eran bastante generosos - le dije , hizo una mueca - lo ahorre , ahora puedo ir a la mejor universidad , comprarme una casa o un carro

- si te vas , olvidate que soy tu madre

- yo también voy - dijo Jonathan , mire a jude - y tu te vienes conmigo - le dijo a jude.

- hasta el fin del mundo - contesto y le dio un pequeño beso.

- no , pueden irse y menos con el - grito mi madre.

- necesitan su espacio - dijo kate , Garrett a su lado asentía , mama se acerco a mi.

- te quiero , pequeña, siempre lo hare - dijo , antes de abrazarme y luego salir.

- podemos rentar un departamento - dijo jonathan.

- Nada de eso , mi departamento es bastante grande - Jonathan asintió , tomo la mano de jude , se acercaron a mi , el tomo mi mano , dijo:

- te ayudare a empacar - me guio hacia las escaleras .

- me encargare de mi cuarto sola , empaca lo tuyo y después van a la casa de jude - mire algo confundida a Jonathan , el lo noto y me contesto:

- Jude vive con su tía literalmente , porque todo el tiempo estamos juntos - les sonreí , me encamine el ático donde saque algunas cajas.

Me cambie el vestido por unos jeans, blusa , converse y me agarre el pelo en una coleta.

Les envie un mensaje a rose y Alice pare que vinieran a despedirse, realmente no se si vendrán.

Empaque cosas sencillas camisas de franela (de cuadros) , blusas de tirantes ,tenis , libros , unos Cd , mi laptop , varias fotos con mis amigos , familia incluso una de Edward (si se que solo me hacia más daño) , metí en una caja todos los regalos durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos (Edward y yo , le puse el nombre: "para ti") y lista.

No quería llevar vestidos, ni maquillaje , quería sentirme como realmente soy.

Tocaron la puerta:

- Pase - dije , Alice y rose entraron y corrieron a abrazarme , cuando nos separamos Alice pregunto:

- ¿estas segura? - hizo una mueca.

- si , me hará bien , vendré a visitarlas muy seguido.

- ¿ y que pasara con Edward? - pregunto rosalie.

- creo que el ya eligió , estoy feliz si el lo esta - me miraron confusas - ¿saben? Jonathan y jude también vienen - dije , platicamos un rato , después bajamos las 3 cajas con mis cosas , mi papa estaba al lado de la puerta , vino a ayudarnos.

- ¿y Jonathan? - pregunte

- fue con jude por sus cosas y a despedirse , Riley se va con ellos , después a forks - me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla - meteré tus cosas al auto - asentí

- los cullen ¿estan en casa? Quiero despedirme - dije

- si , les diremos - dijo Alice , me sonrieron y salieron , aquí venia la parte difícil , busque a mama para despedirme , me encontré a Garrett y a Kate en la cocina.

- ya me voy - anuncie - los quiero y los visitare pronto.

- eso espero - dijo kate , mientras me abrasaba

- cuídate mucho , pequeña - dijo Garrett después de darme un abrazo.

- ¿ y mi mama?

- sala de música - contesto Kate , les sonreí.

camine hacia allí , la encontré sentada en el piano.

- Mama ya me voy - se volteo , me vio y vino a abrazarme.

- no te vayas , por favor - pidió

- tengo que hacerlo - le dije , ella se separo.

- como dije si te vas te olvidas que tienes una madre - la abrase por un momento.

- te quiero y siempre serás mi mama - le dije , puse las llaves de mi auto y mi ¡phone en el piano , me di la vuelta y Salí.

En la puerta de entrada, me detuve por última vez y vi lo que por un largo tiempo había sido mi casa.

*:::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::*

Encontré a mi padre platicando con los cullen :

Abrase primero a Emmett , después a Jasper , al mismo tiempo a Esme y Carlisle , a Rosalie y a Alice.

- bella - susurro Edward , mi papa me paso la caja que decía "para ti" .

- solo se feliz - le entregue la caja , camine al auto de mi papa , me abrió la puerta , subí vi a los cullen y me despedí con la mano , ellos agitaron su mano también…

Tenía el presentimiento de que todo iría bien … había muchas heridas abiertas … pero todo saldría bien.

*::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

Lo prometido es deuda , aquí esta el segundo capitulo actualizado en el fin de semana=)

Dejen sus comentarios (:


	29. Chapter 29

Gracias por los rewiews y las alertas.

*este capitulo es un poco corto , pero me gusto mucho escribirlo , creo que anuncia lo que viene*

*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::*

Ya tenia una semana en Forks , me sentía demasiado triste , aunque frente a mi papa trataba de poner buena cara , seguía firme en mi decisión de vivir aquí , pero extrañaba mucho a mis amigos; había hablado un par de veces con ellos , lo cual no me servía mucho , pues se echaban a llorar Y empeoraba mi animo.

Como mi papa dijo su departamento es muy grande 4 recamaras , sala , cocina y un balcón ; en un edificio de 7 pisos , obiamente solo un piso es el departamento.

Mi cuarto es bastante sencillo es color blanco; mi padre me dijo que lo pintara del color que quiera , pero ni ganas de eso.

Jonathan y jude comparten un cuarto , realmente parecen un pareja de casados; se trasladaron a la universidad de Seattle y les va muy bien.

Me entere que mi madre se fue 3 dias después que nosotros , aunque kate y Garrett se quedaron a vivir en nuestra casa.

- bella ¿quieres ir a la playa? - la pregunta de riley me saco de mis pensamientos , me encontraba en mi habitación , acostada y con las cortinas cerradas.

- no tengo ganas - respondí , mientras me acomodaba mejor en mi cama.

- esto no esta bien , se que crees que lo ocultas bien , pero se nota que estas deprimida - dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de mi.

- eso no es cierto - negué aunque ni yo misma me lo creí.

- ¿a no? - pregunto incrédulo - entonces ¿por que duermes la mayor parte del dia? - dijo indicándome que es lo que estaba haciendo - ¿por qué lloras cada que oyes el nombre " Edward"? - acaricio mis ojos hinchados - o ¿ por que casi no duermes? - pregunto acariciando mis ojeras - debes dejarlo ir - dijo y como no ; empeze a llorar , Riley me cogió de la cama y me acomodo en su regazo , mientras decía palabras tranquilizadoras ; hasta que me calme continuo - no me gusta verte así y a tu papa y hermano tampoco.

- no se como olvidar que la persona a la que mas amo es feliz , pero no conmigo; todo lo que mi madre hizo ; quiero olvidarlo , pero no se como … - dije , sin mirarlo me daba algo de vergüenza.

- ¿ confias en mi? - inmediatamente subi la mirada , el me miraba confuso .

- si - el me sonrio.

- cámbiate esa pijama , vamos a salir - lo mire confusa.

*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

Me encontraba en la playa de la push , enfrente de una fogata … Riley no me dijo que haríamos , antes de salir solo dijo :

" lleva cosas que te hagan daño"

- no entiendo que hacemos aquí - comente , tomo la caja con " las cosas dañinas" ( fotos , cosas que me dio mi madre y una camisa de Edward que había traido) y me la dio.

- es un nuevo comienzo , esto simboliza todo lo que dejas atrás , desde ahora nada te hara daño - asentí - tienes que tirar las cosas en el fuego , puedes decir todo lo que te hizo daño , asi no tendrás nada guardado.

- ok , por tener una madre que se porto irracionalmente conmigo , por conocer a Edward aunque el haya encontrado a otra persona , por haberle mentido a casi todo el mundo diciendo que era Isabella Harrison - mis lagrimas empezaban a caer - gracias por dejarme conocer a Riley y a mi padre - empecé a vaciar el contenido de la caja - te amo Edward - fue lo último que dije ; me voltee abrase a riley , mientras sollozaba y miraba el fuego que se llevaba todos mis recuerdos , me sentía un poco mas ligera.

No soy el tipo de persona que se deprime por algo asi , he aguantado bastante como para derrumbarme ahora…

.


	30. Chapter 30

1.- Quiero agradecer los rewiews y las alertas.

2.- este capítulo esta situados en diferentes tiempos:

A) primera parte es el mismo tiempo del capítulo anterior " una semana después de irse de san francisco"

b) segunda parte dos meses después de la primera parte.

c) tercera parte dos meses después de la segunda parte.

3.- las cosas cambian mucho entre tiempo , asi que pongan atención.

*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::*

- ¿a si que eres hija de Elizabeth Swan? - pregunto Riley solo para corroborar , le había contado todo desde que Salí de costa del sol (mi antiguo hogar) pasando por mi vida en san francisco , de mis amigos , Edward , el pleito con mi familia y como conocí a mi papa y terminando con quien es mi madre.

- sip - conteste , me sonrió.

- gracias por confiar en mi , significa muchísimo - me abrazo.

- nunca terminare de agradecer por haberte encontrado - le dije- se que siempre puedo contar contigo.

- Cuando quieras - dijo después de besar mi frente.

*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

Dos meses después…

Todo había mejorado desde mi "liberación" , las llamadas a mis amigos ( Alice , Rosalie , Emmett , Jasper , Jacob , Jane , Alec y Adrian) habían aumentado y había agregado mensajes , porque compre un celular esta vez touch ( pues el blackberry se lo quedo mi madre) , pero no de una marca demasiado prestigiada.

En todo este tiempo libre había turisteado en todo Forks ( que no era muy grande) con Riley , Jonathan y Jude.

Me gusta demasiado vivir aquí , el lugar ideal (tranquilo y seguro).

Había visitado un par de veces san Francisco a ver a los Cullen y Hale , siempre me quedaba en la casa de Kate ; Riley siempre iba conmigo.

En una de esas veces , vi a Edward el seguía igual de perfecto que antes, se también que había intentado acercarse , pero yo lo evitaba no necesitaba un hueco en el pecho de nuevo.

Mi mama hablo un par de veces con Jonathan , pero no conmigo , seguía resentida.

Faltaban dos meses para graduarme , sabía que pasaría increíblemente rápido …

*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

Dos meses después…. Aeropuerto Seattle " 5:00 am"

- Lo siento , pero no puedo - respondió Riley

- me dejas - Dije

- no bella , sabes que estoy muy orgulloso de ti - trato de abrazarme , pero yo me aleje.

- claro - respondi sonriendo falsamente - pero si la zorra de tu novia te pide que te quedes , le haces caso.

- oye victoria no es una zorra

- ¿a no? - pregunte incrédula - entonces ¿ como llamas a una mujer que tiene muchas relaciones sin comprometerse a nada?

- victoria no… - trato de negar, pero lo corte.

- déjalo ya , me queda perfectamente claro que la eliges a ella - tome mi maleta y me di la vuelta.

- eres mi mejor amiga , siempre estaré contigo, lo sabes ¿verdad? - me hizo detenerme abrazándome por la espalda y entrelazando sus dedos en mi vientre.

- yo … no lo se - conteste sinceramente.

- bella… - se quejo , me voltee , aun entre sus brazos.

- si me lo hubieras preguntado hace un mes hubiera contestado lo contrario y metido mis manos al fuego , por ti - le di un beso en la mejilla y me solté de su abrazo - desde que llego victoria , dudo mucho sobre esto - dije , señalándonos me di la vuelta y camine a registrar mi equipaje.

Me dolía un poco esta situación , Riley empezó a salir con victoria hace un mes , se que no puedo meterme en esto , victoria resulto ser una arpía bien hecha ,lo manipulaba a su antojo y su ultima gracia fue convencerlo de no ir a mi graduación , porque según ella nos hacía falta un tiempo cada quien por su lado , al demonio con ella…

Viajare sola , pues mi padre , Jonathan y Jude viajaron ayer para ultimar detalles y yo esperaba irme con… ya saben lo demás…

Llegare a san francisco una media hora antes de que la ceremonia de graduación empezara , así que solo Jonathan vendría a recogerme.

*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

4 horas después…

¿ y Riley? - pregunto Jonathan , cuando me vio sola.

- no quiero hablar de eso - hice una mueca- ¿todo está listo en la escuela?- cambie de tema, mientras caminábamos a la salida.

- si , Alice y jane están locas por verte – no hice comentario sobre eso.

Jonathan manejo hacia la escuela en total silencio ; llegamos 5 minutos tarde porque había mucho trafico ; afuera de la escuela me puse mi toga amarilla , lo fue bueno que pude cambiarme en el avión , me puse unos jeans negros , blusa de tirantes negros , blusa blanca arriba y converse blanco con negro , cabello en ondas y muy poco maquillaje; entramos al auditorio donde seria la graduación , el entrenador me indico cual era mi lugar , me toco al lado de jane y Alec.

La directora dijo una palabras y luego Alice paso el discurso de graduación , era imposible como solo ella puede caminar con toda seguridad y verse bien con una horrible toga amarilla; tomo el micrófono y empezó:

- Voy a ser breve – wow eso si fue sincero

_**"Es necesario aprender lo que necesitamos y no únicamente lo que queremos." ; soy una persona muy extrovertida y se que podre lograr cualquier cosa que me proponga, como también se que en " converse school of the music" , me enseñaron los conocimientos y valores para seguir adelante.**_

_**Me gustaría agradecer a mis padres por estar siempre ahí y también a cierta jovencita llamada Bella , que me enseño que puede haber amistad sincera , no creo que haya nadie como ella.**_

_**Músicos , maestros , doctores o escritores saldrán de esta escuela , no es el momento de decidirlo…**_

_**La gente ya no habla mucho sobre el alma. Es un tanto mas fácil redactar un informe que dar vida a un espíritu. Pues el informe es un consuelo frio en una noche de invierno, o cuando estés triste , o quebrantado, o cuando recibes los resultados de un examen y no son gran cosa.**_

_**Este es mi informe. Soy una buena persona, Ya no me considero el centro del universo. Participo. escucho. trato de sonreir.**_

_**Soy una buena amiga de mi novio. He intentado que nuestro noviazgo tenga sentido . participo , escucho . trato de sonreír.**_

_**Soy buena amiga de mis amigos y ellos lo son conmigo, no tendría nada que decirles si ellos no estuvieran. Nos divertimos y pasamos tiempos juntos .participo. Escucho . trato de sonreír.**_

_**Es imposible ser excelente en tu trabajo, si tu trabajo es todo lo que eres.**_

_**De modo que lo que quiero decir es: construye una vida , no una búsqueda desesperada de un ascenso o una casa enorme ¿ de que te servirían si algún día te detectaran cáncer o sida?**_

_**Lo último que quiero decir es : vive los segundos, los minutos , las horas aprovecha cada instante y nunca te sentirás defraudado.**_

Todo el lugar estallo en aplausos por el gran discurso de Alice , el director tomo el micrófono y empezó a nombrar a los alumnos.

Pasando por Black , Clearwater , Cullen …. Estaba esperando mi nombre con nervios.

- Isabella Harrison - me pare de mi silla , no sin antes recibir un abrazo de Jane y Alec , camine hacia la directora que me dio un tubito de papel ( en las graduación los dan , pero no se su nombre) .

- estamos muy orgullosos de usted srita. Swan - me dijo la directora mientras apretaba mi mano; antes de bajar heche un vistazo hacia el auditorio, puede ver que estaba mi papa , Jonathan , Jude , Esme , Carlisle , Emmett y Rose sentados juntos ; todos me sonrieron y aplaudieron más fuerte.

Iba bajando las escaleras cuando oí:

- felicidades se han graduado - todos aventaron sus birretes, incluso yo ; me voltee a buscar mi familia; pero unos brazos conocidos me abrazaron y su aroma me llego , al principio trate de separarme , pero la fuerza de su agarre aumento, y le devolví el abrazo , no se cuanto tiempo duramos así , hasta que una voz chillona nos saco del momento.

- Edward - esa fue la voz de "diana su novia" , me separe .

- quería ser el primero en felicitarte , estoy muy orgulloso - no hice ningún comentario sobre lo que esa aterciopelada voz dijo , me di media vuelta y seguí buscando a mi familia , hasta que los localice en una esquina.

- ¡oh! Mi pequeña - dijo mi padre que me abrazo primero , solté una risita.

- Ambos sabemos que te graduaste como hace 4 años - dijo Jonathan en mi oído , mientras me abrazaba.

Jude me abrazo , pero no dijo nada , aunque sabía que también me felicitaba.

Recibí un abrazo de oso y varios normales por parte de la familia Cullen.

- vamos a nuestra fiesta de graduación y ni creas que te vas a escapar - me dijo alice , mientras caminábamos al estacionamiento.

- ¿en tu casa? - pregunte

- no, va ser en "éxtasis" el bar - karaoke a unas cuadras de aquí, es que nos estamos mudando - dijo inocentemente.

- ¿Qué se mudan? ¿a dónde? - pregunte curiosa.

- a Forks …

Edward pov

- ¿por que la estabas abrazando? - pregunto diana , cuando bella se fue.

- es nuestra graduación , la estaba felicitando.

- no me parece justo - dijo en berrinchada

- lo siento, pero ella es importante en mi vida y vas a tener que aceptarlo.

Habían pasado 5 meses desde que Bella se fue a Forks , la extrañaba demasiado , no es que haya pasado estos meses deprimido.

Quiero descubrir si de verdad amo a Diana o no , es muy dulce casi todo el tiempo y ahora que vamos a estudiar juntos a Londres , voy a poder dejar atrás las confusiones…

En cuanto a bella , estoy seguro que la amo , cada día esta mas hermosa , me quito un peso de encima cuando dijo que no tenia novio.

Hoy será nuestra fiesta de graduación y quiero pedirle que por lo menos seamos amigos, porque no puedo estar lejos de ella…

*:::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

Dejen sus comentarios o recomendaciones


	31. Chapter 31

Quiero agradecer sus rewiews y todo su apoyo durante esta historia , ya estamos en los capítulos finales.

Este capitulo continua (empieza) donde Alice le dice a bella que se muda.

*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

Mire a Alice, las dos soltamos al mismo tiempo un grito de alegría y me vi a mi misma dando saltitos tipo Alice en el estacionamiento de la escuela por no se cuanto tiempo , una voz me distrajo:

- ¿podrías decirme cual es la gran noticia? Y yo también podría saltar contigo - susurro una voz en mi oído , me quede congelada , debía estar alucinando el no podía estar aquí , me di la vuelta:

- Riley - grite y me lance a sus brazos , el solo soltó unas ricitas y me apretó mas fuerte ; después de unos minutos me separe - ¿ tu novia te dio permiso? - bajo la mirada.

- tenias razón , nunca debi hacerle caso a victoria , siento haberme comportado asi , pero estoy aquí y te quiero , lo compensare , lo prometo - me dio un abrazo fuerte y me dio un beso en la frente - ahora vamos a tu fiesta de graduación.

La fiesta era realmente increíble llena de globos y meseros con bocadillos ; en todo el lugar se podía oír la voz de alguien cantando en el karaoke.

Había bebido solo refresco , pero casi todas las personas estaban ebrias o en el menor de los casos , medio tomados; Salí de mis pensamientos cuando alguien me guio a un rincón , se que debería estar asustada , pero ese dulce aroma es irreconocible, al igual que esa conocida corriente que recorría mi cuerpo cuando sus dedos rozaban mi brazo.

- me gustaría hablar un segundo - me dijo edward , solo asentí - voy a estudiar fuera del país - me miro fijamente - me gustaría que me esperes , se que soy algo egoísta en pedirte esto , lo único que se es que te amo es una pobre excusa para todo lo que te hago pasar - trato de juntar nuestros labios , pero retrocedí dos pasos hacia atrás.

- no puedo hacer esto - lo mire incrédula - Me haz destruido de todas las formas posible y lo justificas con un " te amo" - desvié la mirada un poco antes , de mirarlo - cuando me fui a forks y te dije " que fueras feliz" ; lo dije completamente en serio porque dijiste que la amabas a ella y se supone que seria feliz , entonces yo también lo seria ; pero en cada oportunidad me confundes - confirme

- lo lamento..- pero lo interrumpí.

- no lo haces , después de todo ¿ de cuantas maneras se puede destrozar un corazón y esperar que siga latiendo? - me acerque , tenia que cerrar este ciclo - te amo , pero no puedo seguir haciéndome daño diciéndote que voy a esperarte - le di un beso en la mejilla y camine hacia mis amigos.

Me sentía mas ligera .

- ¿cantaras? - pregunto Jonathan señalando el karaoke.

- no , pero tengo ganas de bailar - dije haciendo una mueca.

- pediré que pongan música - dijo jane , asentimos , pronto empezó a sonar "omg - de usher" , nos paramos todos a bailar y disfrutar de la fiesta de graduación.

Tiempo después…

Me encontraba enfrente de la universidad de Seattle , era el primer día de clases , junto a mi estaba Alice , Jasper ,Rosalie , Emmett , Jude y Jonathan ( a los cual les faltaba solo un año).

Todo el verano no la pasamos con la mudanza de los cullen y entreteniéndonos con tonterias.

- será muy divertido - comento Alice , dando saltitos.

-Ya lo creo … - dije sarcástica.

*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

Algo corto , pero lo que muchas pedían que bella le dijera que no a Edward.

¿Qué creen que debería pasar? ¿Bella y Riley deberían tener una relación? ¿Bella y Edward deberían estar de nuevo juntos?¿ Diana y Edward deberían tener un hijo y luego casarse? ¿ qué opinarían de Diana y Riley juntos?

Dejen sus comentarios


	32. Chapter 32

Quiero agradecer por los rewiews y las alertas.

El capitulo esta un poco enredoso pongan atención =)

*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::*

¿Alguna vez haz sentido como si algo te faltara?

Me encontraba absorta en un gran libro de literatura clásica , era viernes , pero toda la semana había estado con exámenes finales y aun faltaba una semana.

- ¿ no te has arreglado? - me pregunto alice , mientras cerraba el libro.

- alice… - proteste.

- es viernes - dijo

- lo se , solo estaba repasando algo - menti - ya me voy a dormir.

- no , bella

- si , alice

- vamos solo será un rato , además ¿no querrás dejar a tu novio solo y que cualquier zorra te lo quite?- negué con la cabeza - bueno , pues ve a vestirte es un largo camino de Forks a Seattle..

Habían pasado ya 3 años desde que entramos a la universidad:

Jonathan, Jude , Emmett y Rosalie se graduaron hace dos y ya trabajan en diferentes cosas.

No había visto a mi madre , 1 vez a la semana llamaba a Jonathan , pero nunca a mí.

Por mi parte estudio con Alice y Jasper en la universidad de Seattle falta un año para graduarnos , en la parte amorosa , he tenido varias citas , pero solo un novio:

John Mayer tenemos dos años juntos , nos queremos mucho ; es la personas más amorosa y divertida que he conocido , nuestro primer encuentro fue épico:

Flash back

Iba entrando a Starbucks, todas las mañanas iba allí , como siempre estaba en mis pensamientos , cuando choque con alguien y todas mis cosas cayeron al piso , enseguida me agache a recogerlas , unas manos gentiles me ayudaron , cuando terminamos pude verlo bien , y era muy guapo.

- hola , soy John - dijo , mientras extendía su mano , pero yo me quede como tonta viéndolo , el me sonrió- ¿ tienes un nombre? - pregunto divertido.

-mmm… so…soy … bella - tartamudeé.

- eso puedo verlo

Fin flash back

Siempre me hacía sentir única por eso es que tuve mi primera vez con el , me trata como porcelana , como si me fuera a romper con cualquier palabra, me agrada.

También nuestra relación , tenía sus cosas malas: todas las mujeres de la escuela le coquetean descaradamente , pues es demasiado dulce , atento y sexy.

No había visto a Edward , en tres años el no había regresado , se que llama a su familia , pero ellos tratan de no mencionármelo porque saben que aun duele; igual que yo se que a Esme le duele que él no esté aquí.

Llegamos a un club muy exclusivo de Seattle, inmediatamente dejaron pasar cuando vieron a Alice.

Rápidamente ubicamos la mesa donde se encontraba: Jonathan , Jude , Emmett , rose y Riley , pero mi hermoso novio no estaba , empecé a voltear a todas partes a ver si lo veía.

- Esta en la barra - dijo Riley con voz burlona , le saque la lengua como una niña y me dirigí hacia la barra , cuando estaba a unos pasos pude ubicarlo junto con una rubia plástica , la había visto antes creo que se llamaba Heidi.

Juro que nunca he sido una novia celosa , pero cuando oí que la plástica esa le dijo: ¿por que no pasas por mi apartamento esta noche? ; fue lo más que aguante.

- Amor - le dije al oído antes de besarle con mucha pasión , pase mis manos por su cuello y el por mi cintura apretándome más contra él , un gritito me hizo separarme de mi novio ; a tiempo para ver como la plástica esa se iba echando humo.

- no me enojo, pero ¿a que se debió esto? - me pregunto divertido , el sabia de que se trataba todo.

- ¿ no puedo besar a mi novio? - le pregunte , pero no deje que me contestara porque junte nuestros labios , cuando nos separemos sabia que el seguiría con el tema - vamos a bailar - dije tratando de distraerlo.

Al llegar a la pista sonaba: i"ll be , de Edwin McCain.

Me dio una vuelta y comenzamos a bailar , me encantaba que siempre , estaba para mi y esta es nuestra canción.

- te quiero bella - me dijo al oído.

- yo también , no te imaginas cuanto - respondí sinceramente.

:*********************************************************:

Era un día nublado como siempre en Forks , pero nosotros como los locos que somos estábamos en la playa , justo ahora estaba con John acostados en la arena.

Mi vista se dirigió hacia el mar , donde todos jugaban alegres , Emmett me vio y empezó caminar hacia mí , sabía lo que quería hacer trate de levantarme antes de que llegara , pero él me tomo por la cintura y me subió como un costal de papas a su hombro , mientras yo golpeaba su espalda para que me bajara , poco duro todo esto porque me aventó al agua fría.

Me aleje lo más pronto que pude directo a mi novio que estaba tratando de aguantar la risa , pero yo solo lo abrase , el tembló un poco y dijo lo obvio:

- bells , estas helada - rodee los ojos.

- ese es el punto - conteste sin disimular mi enfado - tremendo novio tengo- agarro mi cara en sus manos y me miro fijamente.

- te protegeré de cualquier cosa eso lo sabes - me dio un pequeño beso en los labios - aunque sea Emmett - dijo ahora en broma y junto nuestros labios.

Todos mis amigos se llevaron muy bien con John , mi familia lo acepto ; recuerdo cuando lo presente.

Flash back

Había organizado esta cena para anunciar que somos novios , llevábamos saliendo 6 meses y dos de novios , aunque ellos no lo sabían , ya en el comedor (que de casualidad era redonda) , estábamos mi papa , Jonathan , Jude , Riley , Alice , Jasper , Emmett , Rosalie , Carlisle y Esme.

- ¿ a qué se debe la cena? - pregunto Carlisle sonriéndome.

- ha estado toda la semana así de misteriosa , ni a mí me lo quiso decir - contesto Alice por mi , todos fijaron su vista en mi , afortunadamente sonó el timbre.

- yo abro - dije caminando hacia la puerta .

- hola , hermosa - dijo dándome un beso en los labios al que respondí gustosa , después de abrir la puerta.

- hola , pasa - él lo hizo , cuando llegamos a la mesa , note que ya tenía toda su atención - estos son: Robert Slow mi padre , Jonathan mi hermano , Jude su novia y también como mi hermana , ellos son Esme y Carlisle Cullen como mis padres - dije señalando a cada uno - ellas son Alice y rose mis mejores amigas , ellos Jasper y Emmett son novios de las chicas y mis amigos , a Riley ya lo conoces ( eso era cierto él era el único que sabía que éramos novios , tuvieron un platica hombre a hombre con el tema: "no lastimar a bella") él es John Mayer … mi novio - papa volteo inmediatamente a verme.

- es un gusto señor - dijo John a mi padre , sonreí inconscientemente, nunca había visto a mi novio tan nervioso.

- ¿qué intenciones tienes con mi hija? - pregunto , pero sabía que todo el asunto le estaba causando gracia.

- las mejores- dijo tomando mi mano.

- eso espero - contesto mi padre.

- bueno , porque no se sientan y empezamos a comer - dijo Esme maternalmente.

Fin flash back

Ese día después de eso nos divertimos mucho , todo se volvió relajado.

Una tos falsa interrumpió , nuestro beso y mi recuerdo , volteamos a ver quién era y debo decir que me lleve una sorpresa.

- lamentamos interrumpir - dijo una chica de pelo castaño al lado de ¿Riley?

- no importa - dijo John tratando de quitarle importancia.

- bella , ella es mi novia Emma - dijo riley , me le quede mirado como tonta , el nunca menciono nada de eso , reaccione al sentir que alguien me abrazaba.

- es un placer conocerte al fin - dijo Emma mientras me abrazaba.

- igual , Riley me ha hablado mucho de ti - menti

- claro seremos grandes amigas - enlazo su brazo con el mío y empezamos a caminar mientras platicábamos , pude ver que era una persona muy noble exactamente lo que Riley necesitaba en su vida , ella sabría hacerlo feliz.

Al regresar ya habían hecho una fogata , John estaba de espaldas a mi , Emma corrió hacia Riley y yo camine hacia mi novio.

-¿ me extrañaste? - pregunte , me abrazo por la cintura , pase mis manos por su cuello.

- siempre - junto nuestros labios en un beso apasionado , cuando el aire se acabo , nos separamos , pero unimos nuestras frentes.

¿*********************************************************?

Al siguiente dia…

No pude ir a la escuela, tuve temperatura toda la noche por el agua fría de la playa.

Me la pase acostada viendo la tele , hasta que a las diez de la mañana , se oyeron muchos gritos , me dio curiosidad porque mi padre nunca gritaba , Salí de mi habitación , pero me quede estática , cuando vi quien estaba gritando:

- ella esta enferma - le explico mi padre tranquilamente.

- no puedes negarme el derecho de verla- grito

- mama… - susurre …

*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*^::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

Se que muchas van a querer matarme =)

¿Qué les pareció?

Dejen sus comentarios


	33. Chapter 33

Gracias por los comentarios…

Pongan atención es algo complicado…

**Nota**: en este capítulo hay un poco de lemon , marque exactamente donde empieza y acaba por si alguien no quiere leerlo.

*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

Nos encontrábamos en los sillones , mis padres , Jonathan , Jude y yo , nadie se atrevía a hablar , mis estornudos y tosidos se escuchaban cada pocos minutos…

- me siento muy mal , me gustaría saber la razón de tu visita - comente dirigiéndome a mi madre , ella agito la cabeza como saliendo de transe...

- primero quiero pedirles una disculpa por haberme comportado de esa manera tan absurda , se que me equivoque , pero estoy aquí para arreglar lo que hice - hablo con tanta arrogancia que me dejo sin habla - ¡ME MUDARE A FORKS! - Jonathan la abrazo , todos le dieron su felicitaciones - buscare un apartamento.

- puedes quedarte con nosotros, tenemos cuartos extras, además así estarías más cerca de Jonathan y Bella - ofreció mi padre.

- eso sería genial - volteo hacia mi - ¿Qué opinas?

- solo mantente alejada de mi habitación - dije , para después dirigirme a mi cuarto , realmente no entendía que pasaba con ella , después de tres años venía a decir "!regrese!" , la quiero muchísimo, pero creo que esta relación madre - hija , no va cambiar en nada.

Salí de mi ensoñación cuando oí unos toques en mi puerta:

- pase - por la puerta apareció un sonriente Riley.

- hola , belly - se recostó a mi lado.

- hey - salude , creo que algo seca

- ¿Qué pasa?

- estoy enferma y mi madre regreso… - el abrió los ojos sorprendido - vivirá aquí

- ¿Por qué siento que eso no te gusta? – pregunto

- no es eso , la quiero mucho ¿pero no entiendo porque ahora? , no parece arrepentida - el me abrazo.

- no te preocupes, todo se arreglara - sabia que quería darme ánimos , por lo que no dije nada…

*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::*

El tiempo iba volando ya habían pasado 9 meses desde que mama se mudo con nosotros , parecía arrepentida , pero es obvio que nada volvería ser, como antes.

La noticia nueva fue que Rosalie y Emmett se cansaron , pero nadie fue , porque los locos se casaron en las Vegas , imagínense el enojo de Alice cuando se entero…

Me encontraba caminando por la playa con John , ya estaba anocheciendo.

- ¿ en qué piensas? - pregunto con una sonrisa.

- en como pasa el tiempo , recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando me gradué de la preparatoria y falta un mes para graduarme de la universidad ; todos ya tenemos ofertas de trabajos - comente , el me detuvo , me abrazo tiernamente y me beso.

- te quiero muchísimo - susurro en mi oído , poco después de separarse.

- yo también…

*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

Dia de la graduación …

Esta vez las togas eran negras y podíamos sentarnos como quisiéramos de mi lado derecha estaba John con nuestras manos entrelazadas y del lado izquierdo Riley.

Un alumno dio el discurso como siempre , el director dijo unas palabras y nos dieron el diploma a cada uno…

- felicidades generación 2006 – 2010 - dijeron por el micrófono , me sentía realmente feliz , todos aventaron su birrete.

Abrase a John , Riley , Alice , Jasper después nos acercamos a nuestros padres casi todo trascurrió igual , esta vez mi mama estaba allí , para felicitarme…

- estoy muy orgullosa mi pequeña - dijo mientras me abrazaba ese simple detalle significo mucho para mi…

Este año decidimos hacer una cena en mi casa…

Al llegar John y yo subimos a mi cuarto.

***aquí empieza lemon***

En cuanto la puerta se cerro , lo bese pasionalmente, enrede mis manos en su cuello y acaricie su cabello , el las puso en mi cintura , pero pronto empezó a meterla por debajo de mi vestido , acaricio mi trasero ; hizo que enredara mi piernas en su cintura , nuestros sexos rosaron , me beso para acallar mis gemidos , me recostó en la cama delicadamente , subió mi vestido , quito mis braguitas y de golpe metió dos de sus dedos mientras estimulaba mi clítoris , yo no podía hacer otra cosa que balbucear cosas sin sentido :

-ma.. mas - pedí , el me hizo caso ; empezó a meter y sacar sus dedos rápidamente , pechisco mi clítoris y con eso llegue a un increíble orgasmo.

***Fin de lemon***

El me abrazo mientras acariciaba mi espalda , hasta que mis temblores calmaron , yo tenía una estúpida sonrisa satisfecha , alguien toco a la puerta:

- ¿ ya terminaron? - pregunto Emmett después de soltar una risota - es que ya tengo hambre… - John me ayudo a acomodar mi ropa y bajamos agarrados de la mano.

Nadie hizo ningún comentario , pero todos nos daban miradas coquetas…

Comenzamos a comer la comida italiana que habían traído de Port Angels , de regreso a Fork.

Platicábamos amenamente , aunque Alice salió en algún momento por una llamada telefónica , cuando regreso tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- les tengo una noticia - me miro fijamente - Edward volverá…

*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

¿me merezco un rewiew?


	34. Chapter 34

Ok , en este capitulo apareceré un chico de pelo cobriza , ojos verdes , su nombre empieza con: "E"

¿alguien sabe quien es?

Este capitulo se queda justo donde acabo el pasado.

*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:*********************************::*****************************

- grandioso - solo pude decir.

Esa noticia no me dejo nada bien , después de un rato todos se despidieron y se fueron.

Los días siguieron pasando no recibí mas noticias de Edward , me sentía muy nerviosa nunca le había hablado a John sobre Edward , ojala no terminara mal todo este asunto…

Una noticia que me tiene muy alegre es que mis padres comenzaron a salir, tenían citas todo el tiempo…

Como hoy que decidieron ir a un lugar especial… (un motel), para celebrar su primer mes.

Jonathan y Jude parecían casados no se separaba casi nunca , esta noche fueron a Seattle a un centro nocturno…

John vendría a dormir conmigo , pues estaría sola en casa , el timbre me saco de mi ensoñación …

- hola , cariño - dijo mientras pasaba.

- hola - me dio un beso muy dulce , vimos unas películas mientras comíamos palomitas fue muy divertido.

Mas tarde recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y cai en el mundo de los sueños…

*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

Abrí los ojos perezosamente , Palme el otro lado de la cama , pero estaba solo , Salí de la cama cuando me di cuenta que solo tenía braguitas y mi sostén , tome la camisa de John y me la puse (me quedaba a mitad de muslo), baje las escaleras buscándolo , pero el timbre sono y me dirigi a ver quien era, cuando abri la puerta me lleve una sorpresa:

- hola - sonó en grupo( Alice , Jasper , emmett, rose , Jonathan , jude , riley , emma y ¿Edward?) me quede embobada en unos ojos verdes que hace muchísimo tiempo no veía ..

- pasen por favor - detuve la puerta , todos entraron , pronto recordé que solo traía la camisa y me sonroje

- ¿por que de pronto te pusiste tomate? - pregunto emmett , quise matarlo , por su comentario.

- creo que tuviste una noche ocupada - dijo riley.

- voy a cambiarme - anuncie, al subir me di una ducha rápida, me puse unos jeans , una blusa de tirantes y una camisa de cuadros con mis converse , alise mi cabello y lista….

Cuando baje todos tenían un vaso de jugo , mi novio estaba sentado en un sillón individual, camine hacia el , le quite la taza de café y me sente en su regazo , el paso sus manos por mi estomago y me apretó contra el , sentí una mirada fija en mi.

- ¿Qué tal la vida en Londres, Edward? - pregunto Jonathan.

- todo el tiempo solo pensaba en regresar, pues sabía que había muchas personas extrañándome - dijo mientras me miraba intensamente , desvié la mirada.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras? - pregunto Riley, sabia que lo preguntaba por mi.

- estuve estudiando medicina muy duro estos años , claro que como mi padre es doctor recibí ayuda , termine mi especialidad en cardiología hace un mes , Carlisle me ofreció un puesto aquí , en forks y yo acepte , así que me quedare indefinidamente…

Un rato después estábamos todos comiendo pizza mientras platicábamos y hacíamos bromas…

- bella ¿puedes traerme mas jugo? - me pregunto Alice.

- ve tu por el Alice - contesto Edward , ella me hizo un puchero…

- estoy demasiado llena , siento que voy a reventar - comento Alice.

-está bien - dije camine hacia la cocina y llene su vaso.

- ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- pregunto una hermosa voz aterciopelada , al instante un escalofrió me recorrió , en todo el tiempo que el llevaba aquí , no habíamos cruzado palabra.

- lo siento , no tengo tiempo - me dirigí la salida , el me arrincono contra la pared , quito el vaso de jugo de mis manos…

Puso sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza y se acerco tanto que podía sentir su delicioso aroma…

- Seré rápido - dejo un casto beso en mis labios - extrañaba hacer eso - murmuro.

- no puedes hacer eso , tengo novio , mi vida no se detuvo mientras tú te fuiste - le dije.

-lo sé , solo quiero decirte algo - acaricio mi mejilla - te amo , regrese por ti , voy a dar hasta mi último aliento para que me elijas - dijo mirándome intensamente.

- yo no…- me cayo con otro beso

- te amo - susurro antes de salir , cerré los ojos fuertemente tratando de contener todas las emociones que me embargaban de pronto.

*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::*

Un poco mas tarde…

- necesitamos hablar - dije mientras abrazaba a John , ya todos se habían ido.

- ¿sobre que? - pregunto frunciendo el seño.

- ¿recuerdas a Edward? - el asintió - fuimos novios hace un tiempo , no lo había visto desde entonces , se que tal vez debería habértelo dicho antes , pero no me pareció importante - dije

-¿por que me lo dice ahora?

- el me dijo que me amaba y que regreso para recuperarme - dije algo incomoda.

-tal vez debería tener una charla con el - comento , yo solo uní nuestros labios.

*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

Edward pov

Después de 4 años he regresado con mi familia , con el amor de mi vida: Bella…

Seguía tan hermosa , incluso más parecía un angel…

Ella ya tenia novio: John , parecía un tipo agradable , pero Bella es solo mia.

Vine a recuperarla eso es un hecho , me muero por abrazarla , besarla y decirle lo mucho que la he extrañado.

El ultimo día que nos vimos deje a diana porque en el momento que me dijo que no podía esperarme supe inmediatamente que la amo a ella(bella) , pero en el momento pensé que sería mejor dejar pasar un poco de tiempo , aunque ahora ya no estoy tan seguro…

Me encontraba en el hospital atendiendo mis consultas, cuando unos gritos se oyeron:

- señor no puede pasar … no dije que … - la puerta se abrió dejándome ver a John (el novio de mi bella), y mi secretaria muy avergonzada - disculpe , pero…

-está bien , puede irse - dije con una sonrisa amable , ella salió - ¿en que puedo ayudarte , John?

- deja a Bella en paz , ella me quiere a mi - dijo con voz tensa.

- la amo y no voy a perderla otra vez - dije tranquilamente.

- la perdiste en el momento que rompiste con ella

- ella aun me ama , sus ojos brillan cada vez que me ven y su respiración se agita cada que nos besamos...

- jamás te eligira- grito

-deja que ella , lo decida

- lo hare , pero peleare por ella no creas que doy nada por sentado… - dijo entre dientes.

- escucha , todo cambio en el momento en que bella entro a mi vida , por estúpido la perdí , pero no cometeré el mismo error dos veces y no te equivoques en todo este tiempo nuestro amor solo se ha intensificado - el no dijo nada mas salió , no sin antes azotar la puerta…

4 años han pasado , he madurado mucho , voy a luchar por ella, sé que no será fácil por todo el daño que le hice, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que ella me ama…

*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

¿quieren dejarme un rewiew?


	35. Chapter 35

Gracias por los rewiews y alertas

*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::*

Muchos besos , muchas trampas , muchos "te amo" ; varios días habían pasado…

Edward siempre estaba tratando de demostrarme su amor y aunque yo no quisiera estaba dañando mi relación con John.

- bella , vamos quiero enseñarte algo - la voz de Alice me saco de mi ensoñamiento , me encontraba en casa de los cullen en " una noche de chicas" , me pare y empezamos a subir las escaleras.

- ¿por qué Rose , Jude y Emma , no vienen? - pregunte.

- ¿por que ya se lo enseñe a ellas? - contesto como si fuera obvio.

-¿ cuándo? Llegamos al mismo tiempo - comente extrañada.

-cállate y entra - dijo con voz impaciente , mientras abría la puerta , camine un par de pasos .

- ¿ qué es lo que quieras que vea? - pregunte , lo único que se escucho fue la puerta al cerrarse , me di la vuelta y vi lo obvio ella me había encerrado - Alice ¿Qué demonios? - grite , mientras golpeaba la puerta.

- no te molestes con Alice , ella solo quería ayudarme - hablo una hermosa voz aterciopelada mientras me envolvía entre sus brazos- te amo - susurro , pegando sus labios a mi oreja , un escalofrió me recorrió.

- Edward , te lo he repetido muchas veces , tengo novio y ningún plan de engañarlo - dije con voz firme , me aleje de el ,así era más fácil controlar las sensaciones que él me provocaba , me pare frente al ventanal de donde podía ver el bosque…

- me gustaría poder cambiar el pasado , pero no puedo - pensó por un segundo y continuo - si hubiera valorado mas lo que tenia , se que hubiéramos ido juntos a la universidad , te hubiera pedido matrimonio , justo ahora seriamos muy felices - dijo con tono triste.

- claro , como las cosas entre diana y tu no funcionaron ahora vienes a decirme cosas al oído , para que sea el premio de consolación - dije algo herida.

- te lastime , nunca voy a poder perdonarme por eso , si te hace sentir mejor , el ultimo día que te vi antes de irme termine con diana , ese día me di cuenta que te amo , estúpidamente creí que dejar pasar un tiempo era la mejor para que nuestro amor se fortaleciera – tomo mi cara entre sus manos -ahora estoy aquí pidiéndote que me elijas - junto nuestros labios en un dulce beso al que no pude resistirme , puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y jale ligeramente su cabello , el situó sus manos en mi cintura y me apretó contra el , continuamos unos segundos así , hasta que muchas imágenes de mi tiempo sin Edward. vinieron a mi cabeza …

Me aleje bruscamente y comenzó a hablarle:

- No , no , no ; ¿ tienes idea de todo lo que sentí , de todo lo que tu rompiste con un " no te amo"? , te alejaste cuando mas te necesitaba, no puedes venir y pedirme que deje todo por ti - lo mire y tenia los ojos cristalinos.

- te amo , se que es una pobre excusa para todo lo que te hago pasar y ¿ para que hacernos sufrir si tu también me amas?

- yo no… - trate de hablar pero me interrumpió.

- tus palabras dicen una cosa , pero tus acciones dicen otra - me tomo de la cintura , recorrió con sus labios mi cuello y dejo un húmedo beso al instante me estremecí - te amo , eligeme…

- no , lo elijo a él , elijo a todas las personas estuvieron conmigo cuando tenía pesadillas , cuando lloraba o cuando mi vida se hacía insoportable …

*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;:::::::::::::::;*

Días después…

Después de la platica con Edward ya no insistió mas , aunque a veces me abrazaba o me daba besos castos o susurraba un "te amo".

Justo ahora estaba en la playa con John , me había dicho que tenia algo muy importante que decime…

- voy a ser muy claro - dijo mientras tomaba mis manos - desde que Edward volvió algo a cambiado entre nosotros , no voy a presionarte , solo quiero que estés segura de tus decisiones - dijo mirándome fijamente.

- lo estoy - dije al instante.

- no puedes estarlo , se que aun tienes sentimientos encontrados , eres libre de elegir a quien quieras - dijo dulcemente.

- te elijo , te quiero - conteste , lo abraze.

- solo promete que lo pensaras - asentí …

*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

El mismo dia….

Llegue a mi casa completamente agotada ahí estaba Riley sentado en el sillón , puse mi cabeza en su regazo mientras el acariciaba mi cabello …

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? -pregunto curioso.

- Edward y John me piden que elija - el solo rio - creo que ya odio la palabra elegir…

- lamento que esto pase cuando estabas tan tranquila- dijo - aunque creo que deberías tomártelo, enserio se que crees que quieres a John , pero estas dudando, ¿no querrás lastimar a ninguno de los 2? - negué con la cabeza - entonces lo necesitas , tienes que elegir…

*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

el timbre sonaba insistentemente , con un gruñido me levante , mi reloj marcaban las 2:00 am sabia que el resto de mi familia era demasiado floja para levantarse y quien era tan loco para venir…

Baje las escaleras y en cuanto abrí unos bracitos me rodearon , eran Alice y rose , las hice pasar :

- ¿puedo saber a qué debo su agradable visita? - pregunte con ironía , pero ellas parecieron no notarlo.

- estoy embarazada - anuncio Rose .

- felicidades - dije emocionada , mientras la abrazaba.

- eso no es lo mejor , haremos una cena para anunciarlo en Seattle … - chillo alice…

Un presentimiento se instalo en mi , algo estaba a punto de cambiar…

*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::*******************

¿Qué tal?¿me merezco un rewiew

Nota: estoy editando "no air" y " lucky" porque tienen muchos errores pero estoy en eso…

Dejen sus comentarios…


	36. Chapter 36

Gracias por sus rewiews y alertas

En este capitulo hay un poco de lemmon , lamento si no les gusta , pero me parece importante fortalecer las relaciones . por si las dudas marque donde empieza y donde acaba por si no quieren leerlo.

Espero que lo disfruten.

*:::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

"Solo una pequeña cena para anunciar mi embarazo" , pensé en el comentario de rose mientras trataba de caminar entre toda la gente que había en su "cena" ( unas 200 personas) ,decidió hacerlo en un salón del hotel " unión square" ( donde había pagado una habitación a cada uno de los cullen , hale , swan) , uno de los mejores de San Francisco , California ; todos iban vestidos con trajes o vestidos de noche , incluyéndome , Alice me había metido en un hermoso vestido morado , llegue a la mesa donde estaba sentada mi familia:

-te vez hermosa - dijo mi hermano , solo le sonreí.

- nuestra pequeña a crecido mucho - le dijo mi madre a mi padre , yo estaba buscando hacia todos lados a ver si veía a John no lo había podido verlo en todo el día , había estado demasiado raro.

Pronto avisaron que sería la hora de la cena , los swan , los hale y los cullen ( John no había llegado) , estábamos en una mesa , pronto enfrascados en un interesante conversación sobre el sexo del bebe :

- va ser niño , mi próximo primogénito - comento Emmett

.

-claro que no , será niña y le gustara las compras - comento Alice.

- con que nazca sano , solo puedo asegurar que será el consentido - dijo Esme , de pronto John salió de quien sabe donde.

- ¿ bailamos? - pregunto con una sonrisa , solo asentí estaba una de mis canciones favoritas "dreaming with a broken heart " , puse mis manos en su cuello y el rodeo mi cintura.

- lamento haberme demorado - se disculpo.

-solo estaba un poco preocupada, ¿Dónde estabas? –pregunte curiosa.

- De eso quería hablarte - me miro fijamente - estos tres años han sido los mejores de mi vida , te quiero y no hay nada que deseo más que compartir el resto de mi vida contigo - lo mire confundida - cásate conmigo - puso una cajita negra en mis manos , en cuanto la abrí vi un precioso anillo , pero inmediatamente supe que no quería casarme…

- lo siento - negué con la cabeza - no sé qué decir - entonces Salí de ese salón tan lujoso , recién me di cuenta que había muchas personas mirándonos…

- bella , por favor hablemos - pidió John

- en tu habitación - dije , el solo asintió en el elevador todo estuvo en silencio al llegar yo fui la primera en hablar - no estoy lista para dar ese gran paso

- creo que gran parte de mi lo sabía , pero no quería admitirlo - soltó un suspiro , se acerco a mí y tomo mis manos - puedo esperar , porque te amo bella , por favor no te presiones estaré feliz aunque lo elijas a el …

- pero… - intente decir , el me corto.

- no te preocupes voy a estar bien , ahora creo que es mejor que regreses a la fiesta todos te esperan , yo no tengo ganas de ir - comento con una sonrisa , junto nuestros labios en un dulce beso , cuando nos separamos juntamos nuestras frentes .

- ¿estas seguro?- pregunte indecisa.

- completamente - al oír esa respuesta , fui de nuevo a la fiesta en cuanto entre me rodearon: Jonathan, Riley , Emma , Alice , Jude , Rose , Jasper , Emmett y Edward que me miraba preocupado.

- ¿estás bien? - pregunto Riley.

- sip - conteste simplemente , un mesero paso , agarre una copa de vino y me la tome de golpe - perfectamente - complete tratando de convencerme a mi misma…

*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuánto alcohol había bebido , pero Jonathan se encargo de recordármelo:

- creo que ya fue demasiado - dijo quitándome una copa , cuando iba decirle que no se metiera en lo que no le importaba , una hermosa voz hablo:

- vamos a bailar , bella - dijo edward , sin esperar respuesta tomo mi mano y me guio a la pista , donde sonaba neutrón star collision , enrede mis manos en su cuello y acaricie su cabello , el puso sus manos en mi cintura y me apretó contra el , empezábamos a bailar:

- ¿te sientes bien? - pregunto con preocupación .

- si - dije cortantemente.

- espero que John este bien , aunque si soy sincero me alegra que hayas rechazado su propuesta de matrimonio - comento con una sonrisa torcida.

- eso no es asunto tuyo - el me jalo afuera del salón - Edward ¿Qué… - no me dejo terminar , junto nuestros labios en un beso demandante , de repente perdí la voluntad y le respondí.

Cuando el aire , se nos acabo juntamos nuestras frentes , después de poner mis piernas en sus cadera , coloque mis manos en su cuello y el puso sus manos en mi cintura.

Tomamos el ascensor para llegar a la habitación de Edward , en cuanto cruzamos la puerta comenzamos a besarnos dulcemente , sin dejar de besarme , me acomodo en la cama con mucho y se coloco encima de mi.

Pronto los besos no suficientes , le quite la ropa , honestamente me sentía desesperada por su contacto :

_**(Aquí empieza el lemmon)**_

_**- ¿estás segura? No quiero que hagas nada que no quieras - me dijo mientras quitaba mi vestido.**_

_**- que el cielo me impida hacer aquello que no quiera - Edward me sonrió torcidamente , dejo un casto beso en mis labios y siguió bajando por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos , acaricio sobre la tela y me miro a los ojos como pidiendo permiso , yo solo sonreí , quito mi sostén , se quedo viendo mi busto , increíblemente me sentía cómoda , pero un poco exasperada , mis pechos estaban erectos y el no hacía nada -Edward , por favor –le pedí.**_

_**El paso sus manos por mis pezones, que se endurecieron mas al contacto :**_

_**- hermosa - susurro antes de chupar uno mientras el otro lo masajeaba hábilmente con su mano , yo ya estaba completamente mojada.**_

_**Edward beso cada parte de mi cuerpo con adoración , haciéndome sentir querida y también muy excitada.**_

_**- Edward , por favor , ya no aguanto - tome su cara entre mis manos y lo bese mientras el bajaba mis braguitas y se acomodaba en mi entrada, de un movimiento fluido me penetro , los dos gemimos al instante , las sensaciones eran increíbles nada que haya sentido antes , con John era completamente diferente , Edward sabia exactamente lo que yo necesitaba , me trataba tan dulcemente pero también con mucha pasión , me olvidaba de todo cuando estaba con el …**_

_**Gritamos nuestros nombres cuando todo termino en un gran orgasmo , me acomodo en sus brazos , mientras dejaba besitos en mi rostro y hacia circulitos en mi espalda hasta que mi respiración , regreso a la normalidad .**_

_**Lo último que sentí fue un beso en la frente y un " te amo" , la pregunta aquí era ¿ lo amaba yo también?**_

_**(Fin lemmon time)**_

*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

A la mañana siguiente la luz que anunciaba un nuevo día me despertó , me sentía muy agusto en los brazos de Edward , de pronto me llego un sentimiento de culpa , me solté del agarre de Edward , sin despertarlo , recorri la habitación buscando mi ropa , aunque solo me puse el vestido , di un último vistazo antes de irme a mi habitación y susurre:

- yo también, te amo - totalmente cobarde , porque el estaba dormido , aunque también estaba muy confundida , ¿se puede amar a dos personas a la vez?

Tan pronto como llegue a mi cuarto , prepare una ducha caliente , mis músculos tensos se relajaron .

Me puse unos jeans , una sudadera y converse , mi pelo estaba completamente liso , tome el elevador para llegar al lobby del hotel , en cuanto las puertas se abrieron muchos flashes segaron mi vista , mientras los gritos no dejaron de escucharse:

- ¿ ahora viven aquí en san francisco , Isabella? - pregunto un reportero.

- se dice que tu madre está comprometida ¿es cierto? - pregunto otro.

- te vez muy hermosa ¿a quién se debe tu cambio de look? - pregunto una reportera , un empleado del lugar me ayudo a salir de todo ese desastre, me condujo hasta un cuarto había sillones , televisión y computadoras , aun podía oír todos los gritos desde adentro .

John ,Los hale , los cullen (incluyendo a Edward) y mi familia estaba ahí.

- ¿ que demonios paso? - pregunto Jonathan , yo puse mi atención en Edward que estaba mirando cada uno de mis movimientos , sabia que teníamos que hablar aunque no era el mejor momento , desvié la mirada hacia John que me miraba desde una esquina lejos de todos , camine hacia el:

- me mentiste - me acuso , aunque solo fue un susurro para que solo yo escuchara.

- técnicamente no lo hice - conteste en tono muy bajo no quería que todos escucharan nuestra conversación, el alzo una ceja , mientras me miraba divertido, realmente esa era una cosa que amaba de el - si me hubieras preguntado: ¿tu mama es Elizabeth swan? Y yo hubiera dicho: no , ella no es - tome sus manos y entrelace nuestros dedos - eso hubiera sido mentirte , en cambio yo no dije absolutamente nada .

- bella , no tengo idea de por qué no me dijiste nada sobre esto , pero sin confianza no hay nada.

- la verdad es que nunca me paso por la cabeza, lo lamento - John me dio un casto beso en los labios.

- creo que necesitamos un tiempo , para que podamos pensar y realmente saber si somos el uno para el otro - yo negué con la cabeza - tengo que viajar a Italia por cosas de trabajo - lagrimas empezaron a salir sin control.

- no por favor , no te vayas - suplique , el me limpio las lagrimas .

-es lo mejor - me dio un abrazo - piénsalo, nunca olvides que te amo - dijo antes de soltarme y salir de la habitación.

me recargue contra la pared aunque sentí varias miradas sobre mi.

- lo mejor es irnos de forks - rompió el silencio , mi madre .

- no podemos huir otra vez - comente.

- yo creo que es lo mejor - dijo mi padre.

- no quiero irme de forks - dije , todo a mi alrededor estaba cambiando y yo no quería eso.

- no vamos arriesgarnos , solo por tus caprichos - dijo mi madre.

-no voy a irme de Forks , aunque tenga que vivir entre reporteros y flases - me pare enfrente de mi mama - si ellos llegaran a encontrar Forks , juro que te odiare si otra vez por tu culpa , toda mi vida se destruye - me di la vuelta y Salí de ese lugar , ya no había reporteros adentro del hotel , camine rápidamente hacia la salida…

una mano tomo la mía , me di la vuelta…

-eres mi mejor amiga , nunca te dejaría sola - dijo riley .

*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

Dejen sus comentarios ¿que tal lo hice?


	37. Chapter 37

_Gracias por todo su apoyo_

_*::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*_

La vida está llena de tropiezos , el ciclo siempre se repite:

Te caes, te levantas y aprendes de tu error.

Es bastante gracioso que yo siempre fuera la excepción a todas la reglas.

No veía posibilidad para mi, había pasado un mes desde que todo paso ; me mude de la casa de mis padres y casi no hablaba con ellos.

A los únicos que he visto y saben donde vivo son: Riley , Emma , Jonathan y Jude , todos tenían una copia de la llave de mi apartamento porque yo era incapaz de pararme de mi cama , apenas comia , apenas dormía…

Nunca había sido una de esas chicas que se deprimía porque alguien las dejo …

La razón era que contra todo pronóstico que me había comportado como una zorra…

No he visto a Edward (todos los días mandaba mensajes y llamaba , aunque yo no contestaba) ni a John ( no me habia llamado ninguna vez), ni siquiera me atrevo a ver a los Cullen sin sentirme culpable.

*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

**2 SEMANAS DESPUES….**

- vamos bella , come mas , traje tu comida favorita - dijo Emma con una sonrisa , baje la mirada a mi ensalada de pollo que de alguna manera me estaba dando muchísimo asco.

- no tengo mucha hambre - mentí , aunque mi estomago reclamaba algo , tal vez mas tarde saliera a comprar algo , mi refrigerador estaba vacio , porque ellos siempre traían comida preparada , se dieron una mirada entre ellos y luego a mi:

- bella , mañana miércoles 24 de noviembre , es el cumpleaños de Riley , y tu señorita obviamente vas a ir - me dijo Emma con el seño fruncido , eso era lo último que me faltaba para sentirme completamente mal , ahora también una pésima amiga.

- claro ahí estaré , ¿ a qué hora? - pregunte.

- a las siete - me respondió Riley.

- es una fiesta de traje tienes que ponerte un vestido - advirtió Emma con tono divertido , solo asentí.

*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

**SIGUIENTE DIA…**

Mi reloj marcaban las 8: 07 am , un fuerte retortijón me despertó y vomite todo lo cenado en la noche anterior.

Cuando termine me enjuague y empecé a pensar en que podía pasarme , tenía varios síntomas:

- nauseas

-mareos

-cansada casi todo el tiempo.

Debería estar volviéndome loca…

**Ese mismo día , hora 7:30 PM …**

Me encontraba frente el departamento de Riley y Emma , había conseguido un lindo vestido morado con diferentes flores , me lo puse con converse negros y un suetercito del mismo color , solo me había enchinado las pestañas y puesto algo de brillo , traía en mis manos una caja que contenía el Cd que Riley tanto quería de los Beatles .

Se oían muchas voces adentro del departamento , pero en cuanto toque el timbre todo quedo en silencio.

- pensé que ya no vendrías - dijo Riley al abrir la puerta .

- feliz cumpleaños - dije y le entregue la caja , el me hizo pasar .

- no tendrías que comprarme nada - al entrar todas las miradas se fijaron en nosotros.

- estoy segura que te encantara - alcance a decir antes que un grito resonara.

- oh! Mi pobre niña , te vez tan mal - esa fue la voz de mi madre , que vino a abrazarme.

- definitivamente volverás con nosotros - dijo mi padre , yo amo a mis padres pero este momento se había vuelto realmente incomodo.

- mira , lo que te compre camino aquí - esa era la voz de mi hermano , lo busque hasta que lo encontré levantando una caja de pop tarts , el sabia que se habían vuelto mi placer culpable , camine hacia el , le quite la caja y le di una abrazo a Jude y a el:

- gracias - me sente ha tener una interesante platica con ellos , todos mis amigos se habían acercado a preguntarme:

¿Cómo estaba? O algunas otras cosas , cosa que agradecí sinceramente ( Edward no , aunque note su intensa mirada sobre mi ).

El timbre sonó por decima vez , mientras estaba ahí :

- Bella … yo … se … me … olvido … comentarte - riley balbuceo nervioso , solté una risita , que fue parada por una dulce voz:

- hola , bella - dijo John , lo mire sorprendida - ¿podemos hablar a solas? - pregunto con una sonrisa.

- lo que quieras decirme , puedes hacerlo enfrente de ellos - dije , el , ni siquiera se inmuto.

- te extrañe mucho , en este tiempo me di cuenta de que , te amo - trato de besarme , pero moví mi cara , mucho enojo empezaba a formarse en mi.

- no puedes venir , decir te extrañe y besarme ; pase mucho tiempo sitiándome la persona mas mala del planeta , no recibí ninguna llamada tuya , quiero terminar esto como se debe- lo mire fijamente - ya no hay nada mas entre tu y yo , en realidad no te quiero cerca de mi - dije , por fin liberándome de algo de culpa , sentí todo a mi alrededor dar vueltas , le hice una seña a Emma para que me acompañara.

En cuanto llegamos a su cuarto, me acosté en su cama:

- Estoy mareada - dije en un susurro , ella en 30 segundos estaba sosteniendo un algodón con alcohol en mi nariz .

- bella ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que estés embarazada? …

*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

_Déjenme sus comentarios , me gustaría saber que tal va la historia ._

_Aunque solo falten dos capítulos : el final y el epilogo._

_Tengo una pregunta para ustedes : ¿les gustaría que Bella y edward quedaran juntos?_


	38. Chapter 38

Ok , gracias por el apoyo y espero que no me maten por la tardanza.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la época antigua se decía que era una deshonra que una mujer tuviera un hijo sin a verse casado …

En el mundo real, hay muchas madres solteras , claro que si resultaba estar embarazada yo se lo diría a Edward ; unos toques en la puerta me sacaron de mi ensoñación:

- bella , ¿ya? – pregunto Emma con preocupación.

- espera un segundo , ya salgo - conteste , había pasado una semana desde la fiesta de Riley , una semana en la que me había negado a hacerme una prueba de embarazo , aunque ahora estuviera en el baño de Emma sin poder mirar el resultado de la prueba que no quería hacerme.

Se fuerte, se fuerte- me dije a mi misma , mientras tomaba la prueba entre mis manos que decía…

_**Positivo**_

Extrañamente me sentí increíblemente feliz ; Salí del baño para decirles a Riley y Emma (eran los únicos que sabían mis sospechas) el resultado , llegue a la sala muy sonriente levantado la prueba en alto , cuando un grito resonó en toda la casa:

- ¿ESTAS EMBARAZADA? – fue mi madre que se paro enfrente de mi furiosa, desvié la mirada vi que también estaba mi padre y que Riley me miraba como disculpándose .

- si…- ni siquiera alcance a decir nada mas.

- No puedes tener un hijo bastardo , tienes que casarte - me dijo muy segura.

- no quiero casarme - conteste apenas con un hilo de voz ,ella me sonrió.

- ya entiendo, encontrare un lugar donde arreglar tu error y será como si nunca hubiera pasado…

- si crees que voy a abortar a mi hijo , estas muy equivocada , voy a empezar de nuevo lejos de ti , realmente me haces daño - me di la vuelta y camine hacia la puerta de salida.

-solo quiero ayudar - la oi susurrar.

-puedes meterte, tu ayuda por donde te quepa - dije antes de salir , la lluvia me golpeo y aclaro mis pensamientos , el lugar a donde quería ir no estaba muy lejos así que podía ir sin auto…

Estaba empapada y temblando , toque el timbre y en segundos la puerta se abrió , por ella apareció un Edward muy sorprendido.

- ¿bella? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto con esa hermosa voz aterciopelada, yo no hable solo saque de mi chaqueta la prueba de embarazo y se la di.

La tomo y se quedo como asimilándolo en ese momento me sentí asustada y si él no quería al bebe…

Todos mis miedos se disiparon cuando él me abrazo fuerte ( justo lo que yo necesitaba) , cuando nos separamos unimos nuestros labios por unos breves segundos que me bastaron para darme cuenta de que no podría vivir sin el , en ese beso se mostraron todo el amor y desesperación que sentíamos mientras estuvimos separados…

- te amo - dijo cuánto nos separamos.

- yo también - conteste y le di un besito en la nariz – Edward , aquí afuera está muy frio y …. ¿Puedo pasar? – sus mejillas se colorearon un poco , me tomo de la mano y me guio al interior.

-espera un momento- dijo antes de entrar a otra habitación ,por mi parte me quede observando el departamento ; estaba decorado con tonos azules muy Edward , pero me encantaba - toma - dijo cuando regreso , tendiéndome una de sus camisas- te vas a resfriar , si sigues con la ropa mojada - me tomo por la cintura y me pego mucho a su cuerpo - aunque yo te preferiría sin nada - me sonrió torcidamente después de darme un beso en la frente y señalarme donde debía cambiarme…

**7 minutos después …**

Me encontré a Edward sentado en el sofá entre cobijas, corrí a acurrucarme a su lado , el me envolvió con sus brazos :

-gracias por decírmelo , por darme el derecho de estar con mi hijo , por amarme aunque te haya decepcionado - susurro , me separe un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

- te amo , pero todo tiene que ir poco a poco; no estoy lista para casarme ; sabes que estaré ahí cada vez que me necesites , te dare todo mi amor , cariño y compresión , no voy a mentirte diciendo que todo va ser fácil , pero si puedo asegurarte que voy a poner todo de mi parte para que lo nuestro salga bien – dije sinceramente.

-igual que yo , mi amor , nunca olvides que te amo más que a mi propia vida …. – me acomode en su pecho.

Esa noche dormí plácidamente en sus brazos que no se comparan a ningunos otros , no podía negar que nuestra historia había sido increíble, aunque el final no lo cambiaria nunca , Edward es lo que más quiero en la vida…

_**2 meses después**_

Algo de tiempo había pasado , me había crecido una pequeña barriguita que apenas se notaba , claro que en forks , todo el mundo ya se había enterado , no dejaban de murmurar y hacer chismes o hablar de lo guapo que es mi novio para estar con alguien como yo, parecía que ya lo hacían a propósito…

-¿ has visto que guapo esta Edward Cullen? – me encontraba en el supermercado comprando helado y pop tarts, esa fue una pregunta de una cajera a otra.

- parece un dios griego - le respondió.

- disculpa , ¿ me cobras? - me miro de arriba a abajo y de mala gana comenzó a cobrarme.

Salí de ahí, hecha una furia , conduje al departamento de Edward (que últimamente es como mi casa , pues no me gustaba estar sola , aun conservaba mi antiguo apartamento).

Cuando llegue su volvo ya estaba ahí, lo que quería decir que el también , entre buscándolo y lo encontré en nuestra habitación estaba cobijado hasta la cintura , por lo cual dejaba ver su musculoso pecho descubierto , pero no me deje distraer por eso.

- ¿dónde estabas , amor? Es un poco tarde y estaba preocupado - escuche que me decía mientras me quitaba mis converse y el sweater que traía, camine hacia el y me senté a horcadas.

- estaba en la tienda comprando algunos antojos – le di varios besitos en los labios - ¿sabías que tienes muchas admiradoras?- fui bajando mis besos hacia su cuello.

-¿de qué hablas? - empecé a besar y succionar un punto exacto en el cuello de Edward, podía sentir como se estremecía, unos segundos después me separe.

- De que eres todo mio , Edward Cullen - dije mientras miraba la marca roja que le había dejado en el cuello y que de seguro le dudaría por varios días.

- y tu completamente mía , Isabella Swan - dijo antes de atraerme hacia el y besarme con muchísimo amor.

_**fin**_

Aquí está el final de esta mi primera historia , me gustaría dar muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron cada capitulo y a las que no también…

**Nota:** lamento si no les gusto que Edward y bella quedaran juntos , pero creo que yo no soy capaz de separarlos …

**Nota 2:** Entre a mi nueva historia **" taking chances"** , denle una oportunidad estará muy divertida.

**Dejen sus comentarios**


	39. Epilogo

Aquí esta el epilogo, pido disculpas por la tardanza…

*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

- Mami , no quiero dormir solo - me dijo mi hijo con lagrimitas en los ojos.

- Me quedare contigo hasta que te duermas – prometí , el asintió y palmeo el lugar a su lado en la cama , lo que hice al instante- ¿Sabes? Cuando estaba embarazada también tenía pesadillas y tu papi me cantaba - confesé mientras acariciaba su cabello.

- ¿Me cantas? Papa me dijo que tu lo hacías muy excelentemente bien – yo solo asentí – Te quiero

- Yo mas mi pequeño – le di un beso en la frente; recordé el embarazo de Anthony , sin perder más tiempo cante una canción que escuche en la radio:

_A veces piensas que lo encontraras por ti mismo_

_Porque un sueño es algo que haces solo_

_Es fácil sentir que necesitas ayuda_

_Pero es más difícil caminar por tu cuenta_

_Cambiaras por dentro_

_Cuando te des cuenta que…_

_El mundo cobra vida y todo esta bien_

_De principio a final_

_Cuando tienes un…_

No alcance a cantar mas porque mi hijo ya estaba muy dormido, me sentí observada, subí la vista y me encontré con Edward recargado en la puerta:

- No te oí llegar - dije lo obvio mientras me acercaba , él atrapo mi cintura entre sus brazos y yo puse mis manos en su cuello.

- Hola señora Cullen – unió nuestros labios en un desesperado beso , al separarnos bajo sus besos a mi cuello.

- No quiero más burlas de emmett por las marcas que me dejas - dije con voz burlona mientras me separaba , camine hacia nuestro cuarto - Dame solo 10 minutos , he estado muy ocupada y realmente necesito una ducha…

-¿Bella? - la voz de Edward automáticamente me hizo voltear, aunque para nada me gusto verlo tan ansioso.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunte preocupada.

-Nada - lo mire incrédula , pero desistí cuando me di cuenta, que salió de la habitación , todavía confundida fui al baño abrí el agua caliente , me desvestí y me metí.

Cuando me di por vencida y me convencí que eran solo imaginaciones mías , la puerta de cristal se abrió de repente por ella apareció mi lindo esposo desnudo que en un segundo estuvo dentro.

- Tengamos un hijo - su propuesta me dejo sorprendida por lo que el continuó – Han pasado tres años desde que tuvimos a Antony , creo que es el momento perfecto - comento mientras pasaba sus manos por mi vientre , en ese momento me sentí poca cosa.

- ¿no eres feliz? - dije tratando de parecer normal , pero al parecer no funciono porque mi voz se quebró , el me acomodo frente a él.

- Después de todo lo que hemos pasado es algo insultante que desconfíes de mi amor por ti - me dió un beso corto –Por supuesto que soy feliz , te amo a ti , Isabella Marie Cullen Swan , no importa que ; eres lo mas importante en mi vida ,mi bella - no aguante más y fui yo la que lo bese , enrede mis piernas en su cintura.

- Te amo y claro que me gustaría tener otro hijo tuyo – soltó unas risitas, para mirarme intensamente.

- Ya no hay vuelta atrás , lo nuestro es para siempre - me sentía totalmente querida entre los brazos de mi esposo , pasamos por muchas cosas para estar juntos , pero en momentos como este me daba cuenta que todo su corazón es mío.

- Para siempre…

_**Fin **_

_***:::::::::::::::::::::::::***::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::***_

Aquí termino esta historia , me gustaría muchísimo agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron , comentaron lo hicieron su favorita a esta historia…

No tienen una idea de cuanta alegría me da terminar mi primera novela:P …


End file.
